More Than S-Class
by Btr100
Summary: After single-handedly eliminating the Subterranean threat, Saitama might actually get his wishes of having his deeds recognized. But unbeknownst to him, he'll be getting help from the most unexpected person...
1. The Subterranean Attack

**Hello everyone! I am BTR100 and this is the first chapter of my new fanfic, ONE PUNCH MAN: MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **After a pretty long hiatus and...getting a weird addiction to anime, I decided to come back and write this little fic of mine...coincidentally during the VERY LAST DAY of our Semester Break. Well then.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy it. This will be a huge fic, and it'll span the events of the anime...maybe some parts of the manga too. But after that, it'll be my imagination. Hope it doesn't suck too much. hahahaha.**

 **Peace! - BTR100**

* * *

 **ONE PUNCH MAN** **  
MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **CHAPTER ONE  
The Subterranean Attack**

It was an attack like no other. A disaster that no one could have ever perceived, predicted or even expected. It was chaos. A pandemonium that shook absolutely everything and everyone. The Hero Association can only take the damages done from all over as they desperately attempt to neutralize the threat.

But the problem was exactly that. The threat was located from all around the world, ravaging and laying waste on Cities A up until Z. And the Association could only rely on so many heroes. With the limited pool of extraordinary men and women with supernatural powers, even the human armed forces and police organizations had to take the front, but they can only do so much to damage the threat and were limited to civilian evacuation and rescue. All divisions of the military and police were deployed, from Special Forces up until the Emergency Army Divisions.

The thing is, the threat was more than one monster.

It was an army with intentions to take over the world.

And with the way things are going, it seems that the monsters' dreams would finally come true. Their intentions fulfilled. Goals completed.

But the human population weren't the ones to back down from their fight.

The Hero Association had their heroes classified into four, ranging from weakest to strongest: C-Class, B-Class, A-Class and S-Class. The C-Class heroes were limited only to support the police and military in evacuation, search and rescue. The B-Class heroes did nothing more than to stall the threat in given locations in order to buy time until heroes from the Class A or S would arrive to eliminate the threat.

The problem of the Hero Association though, is that only the S-Class heroes can even eliminate a group of the monsters. The A-Class heroes, excluding Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, can do nothing but damage and injure the nuisances as they buy time for the S-Class heroes to arrive.

And if it doesn't make the problem any worse, the Hero Association only had 16 registered S-Class Heroes.

And only 14 of them were fighting off the threat.

Listing them from the lowest up until the highest rank, these heroes are:

 **S-Class Hero RANK 16: PURI PURI PRISONER**

Puri-Puri-Prisoner is a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips and black bushy hair. He has a well-defined jawline and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes. A powerful individual gifted with Enhanced Strength, Speed, which increases apparently when he's naked.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 15: METAL BAT**

Metal Bat is a young man with black hair styled in a pompadour and dark eyes that emphasize his hot temper. He wears black hakama pants and black gakuran, which he drapes over his red long-sleeved turtleneck. He has a metal bat as his fighting equipment, the reason for his name, and with his bat comes his Strength, Speed and Durability. For someone who's good-looking like him, one would be surprised on the blows he can tank.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 14: TANKTOP MASTER**

Leader of the Tank Topper Army, Tank Top Master is a very tall, muscular man with short, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Much like other Tank Topper Army members, he wears a blue tank top and long green pants. Again, his powers include superhuman strength and speed.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 13: FLASHY FLASH**

Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. As for his powers, he is much more speedy than he is strong, as referenced by his name.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 12: WATCHDOG MAN**

Watchdog Man is a young-looking man with a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be. With immense strength and speed, he is renowned for eliminating Mysterious Beings faster than any other hero.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 11: SUPERALLOY DARKSHINE**

Superalloy Darkshine is a very tall, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is very muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear. Once again, he is another hero of immense superhuman strength.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 10: PIG GOD**

Pig God is a large, obese man with several layers of fat. He has short brown hair, big lips and wears a long-sleeved green shirt. Now, he has a power different from most heroes, as his ability includes inhuman digestion, meaning that he can eat pretty much anything and everything if he wanted to. However, for a guy his size, he can be quite fast.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 9: DRIVE KNIGHT**

Drive Knight is a black-haired man wearing a white mask with a single red shining eye and three small vertical holes where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to black knights' armor. He faces his enemies with a shape-changing box that he uses to fuse with his own body in order to create weapons suitable for the situation.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 8: ZOMBIE MAN**

Zombieman is a young man with scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a worn out, open grey coat over his black singlet with tan pants and a thick brown belt. Aside from enhanced strength and agility, he lives to his zombified nature with the powers of regeneration, being the result of a successful experimentation from the House of Evolution.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 6: METAL KNIGHT**

A scientist known as Bofoi, he fights not using his muscle but his brain. Using his technological prowess, he fights Mysterious Beings with his Battle Suit capable of flight with a large amount of firepower attached.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 5: CHILD EMPEROR**

Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned up collared shirt with dark blue short and orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back. Along with Metal Knight, he possesses genius intellect, and even worked once for the scientist before.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 4: ATOMIC SAMURAI**

Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot with dark eyes and a prominent jawline.

He has a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip. With strength that is allegedly nuclear-powered, he is a deadly samurai that can leave his enemies sliced to pieces before they can even react.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 3: SILVER FANG**

Also known as Bang, he has the appearance of an old man with light blue eyes with white-spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and Kung fu shoes. Despite his age and appearance he has a very muscular body with many scars. A master in martial arts, and creator of Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, he is an old man that should not be taken lightly.

 **S-Class Hero RANK 2: TORNADO OF TERROR**

The only lady of the S-Class known as Tatsumaki, she is a petite 28 year old woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

Absent from all the action are **S-CLASS RANK 7 KING** and **S-CLASS RANK ONE BLAST.** This did not go without complaints from some of the Hero Association staffs.

"Oh sure, the world is practically meeting its end right now, and the Strongest Man Alive and our Rank One hero is nowhere to be seen!" complained one staff member.

"Shut up! Are you finished with that stupid threat assessment yet?" shouted another employee.

"Hmmm let's see. Well let's see, oh yeah, IT'S A FUCKING GOD-LEVEL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT?" came the screaming reply.

"W-WHAT!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

''As we speak, already seventy percent of all humanity has perished." Came a calm reply. The workers and employees then momentarily stopped whatever they were doing to take a look at the source of the voice, who was revealed to be Sitch, the Heroes Association's Lead Coordinator.

''Whatever this threat is, certainly it is more than a God-level threat. We have to do with whatever we can and whatever we have, so shut your mouths and do your works!'' screamed the middle-aged man.

''SIR YES SIR!'' exclaimed all of the Association Employees, before swiftly going back to their work in fear and total panic. Papers were flying, people were bumping with each other in such a rush, and distress calls practically begging for help and reinforcements were heard all around the Heroes' Association Main Headquarters.

Sitch shook his head and gave a tired sigh, as he was looking at a large screen, showing a large map of the world, with the scanners showing enemy signatures everywhere. With the S-Class Heroes' effort, many of the enemy signatures are swiftly disappearing, but as fast as they vanish, the faster they reappear. Whatever the enemy was, they were facing an overpopulation problem far worse than humanity. There were a lot of them.

However, that did not bother Sitch. What bothered him though, was the fact that majority of the enemy forces are closing in on Z-City. It's as if something was attracting them there. Disturbing Sitch was the fact that whatever it is that was attracting the monsters to Z-City, it was _completely halting them._

He noticed the enemy signatures on Z-City disappearing and reappearing quickly. Practically the entire Z-City was covered with enemy signatures.

And the senior coordinator soon realized that ALL of the S-Class Heroes that were present in the battle were fighting mere leftovers of the overall threat. The heroes only disturbed small portions that were on their way to Z-City.

'' _What in the world could be attracting these things and…and…completely STOPPING them?''_

Something was not right, he had to get the situation investigated.

"Superalloy Darkshine! No more enemies in my area. Any place else?" a voice came drifting in. Sitch frowned as he glanced at the scanners.

"Darkshine, Stinger's group are being overwhelmed at L-City. I'll send you air support to get you there.'' Sitch replied, pressing several buttons as he gave the coordinates to the nearest quick reaction force that can pick up the hero.

"Alright. K-City's situation is taken care of. Where to next?'' Metal Bat's voice asked through the speakers. Sitch looked at the monitors of his table, before seeing the distress call signatures near J-City.

"J-City needs reinforcements. Mumen Rider just sent a distress signal, and he needs it fast! Sending you the nearest QRF to give you a ride." the senior coordinator replied, tapping several buttons as he gave out coordinates for Metal Bat's ride.

''What's the ETA? I'm not sure the guy can wait 5 minutes.'' the bat-wielding hero then asked.

''Maybe he can wait 15 seconds.'' Sitch replied.

''That'll do.'' the voice came before the transmissions went off.

As soon as communications with Metal Bat ceased, another one came in almost immediately.

''Watchdog Man. Q-City is okay now. Don't worry, I can leave the city for a while. Where can I help?'' came the nonchalant voice that sounded almost bored.

''Ahh yes! Fubuki's group needs immediate reinforcements at C-City! Think you can get there ASAP?''

''Fubuki? You mean Tatsumaki's sister? It'll be awkward but alright. I'm on my way now.'' came the emotionless reply before communications ceased, with Sitch seeing Watchdog Man's signature move swiftly across the map.

As Watchdog Man went off, Sitch looked at the situation. The enemy signatures in the remaining cities were slowly but surely diminishing, with no signs of reappearances. Now that may seem like good news, but to Sitch, it wasn't since the enemy forces were ignoring the S-Class heroes more and more and stubbornly pushing their way towards Z-City, wherein the situation is still the same: the entire city is covered with a blanket of enemy signatures and in the center of it all, something is still tirelessly stopping them to a complete halt.

"What the hell can be so powerful in Z-City that these guys are attracted to?" Sitch asked to no one in particular.

His train of thoughts however, derailed when a familiar female voice blared out on the comms.

''Got anything better? W-City is done.'' Came the voice of the Tornado of Terror, S-Class Rank 2 Tatsumaki.

 _Tatsumaki's in W-City! She's the nearest one to whatever is attracting these guys in City Z! She's Rank 2, she can take care of herself. The other heroes are far too busy._

 _It should be easy for her to locate the thing…or the one who's attracting these monsters._

When Sitch had composed himself, he gave the female esper a reply.

''Ms. Tatsumaki! I hate to break it to you, but something is attracting these guys at Z-City and whatever it is, it's completely halting these monsters. The entire Heroes' Association has been fighting nothing but leftovers!''

''WHAT!? STOP JOKING AROUND!'' the esper shouted in disbelief.

''I'm not joking Ms. Tatsumaki! Not even Metal Knight, who's having a plain disregard to civilian casualties right now, is not doing as much damage as the guy in Z-City!''

''So you mean to tell me that we've been dealing with nothing but extras?'' the esper was obviously already annoyed and could not agree to such news.

 _It's hard when you're too full of yourself_ , thought Sitch.

''Yes.'' was the calm and simple reply.

''Hmph. Fine. What do you want me to do?''

Sitch almost laughed. Giving out a soft snicker, he pondered on how obvious the answer to her question is. However, he quickly recomposed himself and gave the esper her much-awaited reply.

''Head out to City Z and have a check on who the hell is facing the major bulk of these guys. Give me a report on what you see. Attack only when necessary, I repeat. ATTACK ONLY WHEN NECESSARY.''

''Don't tell me what to do. I can clean up City Z if I wanted to. But I'd be more than happy to find out whatever the hell is strong enough to fight ten times more than what the entire Association has been taken care of,'' The 28 year old arrogantly replied, before cutting off the transmission.

Sitch then looked at the screen to see Tatsumaki's signature quickly heading for City Z.

The Association Justice Minister was already sweating heavily. City Z would be the place where this war was won or lost. And he would like to find whatever the hell is taking out the brunt of this devastating attack. If he or she is not a hero, then he'd make them one and get them straight to S-Class. If they are a registered hero, then he'd push their ranks all the way to the top five of S-Class. They needed more S-Class as the world gets crazier and crazier each passing day.

To think that over 70% of humanity is already lost in just one day. That's something the Hero Association has to take into consideration.

In fact, they needed not just more S-Class heroes, Sitch realized.

…

…

…

They needed more heroes.

* * *

With her legendary psychokinetic powers, Tatsumaki already flew and made her way from W-City to Z-City in almost an instant. With a green aura enveloping her body, she proceeded to make her way flying atop of an eight story building where she got a good view of the impeding battle in progress.

Telling herself the truth and hiding it from others in the form of arrogant display and boasts, Tatsumaki admitted that these monsters, known as the Subterraneans, were incredibly tough. Even for the legendary rank two S-Class esper of the Heroes Association, the beasts from underground gave her a hard time. Against a mere fifty of them, Tatsumaki barely made it out of her battle alive.

Much to her surprise, the subterranean beasts have high resistance to psychic powers, so taking one out was already a heavy chore for even an esper of high level. How underground people have psychic resistance, she didn't have a clue. But she took care of them nonetheless, saying that if she can't lift them, then just stab them with some debris and just move on. However, the beasts were quick and…tough. A single punch from them was enough to break her psychic barrier, so her battle was focused on mainly dodging their attacks – which was difficult to do since it was an entire horde – and then finding an opportunity to take them down with some sort of debris.

With that, she barely made it out alive.

Just barely.

She remembered the beasts' goal as she was fighting them. During their fight, the horrid freaks of nature rattled on about their overpopulation problem underground, how they were the true ''earthlings'' and their goals of settling their dilemma by invading and taking over the surface.

She knows she can't stop them. Not on her own.

But she knows also one other thing.

 _The Hero Association can't stop this. There's just too many._

As Tatsumaki thought about the Association's dilemma, she was watching the fight from above. The streets of Z-City were littered with mountains of corpses of the subterranean beasts that were so dense that reinforcements had to crawl through the dead bodies just to reach the surface, and left and right she would just see blood, meat and bones just scattered all over the remaining buildings of the city. From time to time, she had to dodge bodies that were flying in the air, said bodies being already dismembered and mutilated.

But what really caught the esper's attention is the man who was the center of it all.

As far as her eye can see, the reason for all the dead subterraneans is a simple, bald man who wore nothing but tattered pajamas patterned in blue and white stripes. Tatsumaki couldn't believe her eyes at the strength of the individual, who was surrounded by the underground beasts charging towards him from all around and the man would just take care of each of them with merely a single strike.

 _What is this strength?_ Was the only question running through Tatsumaki's mind right now.

She then witnessed a subterranean that was five stories high swiftly approach the man, hoping to strike him with a devastating blow.

But one punch.

One punch from the man was all that's needed to transform the humongous beast into an explosion of meat, bones and blood.

And the legendary esper could do nothing but just gawk at the sight.

And the man would repeat this over and over again. It seems that he wasn't even breaking a single sweat. With ridiculous ease, the man would swiftly take down the beasts one by one, and not even Tatsumaki can imagine it, but it seems that each punch was getting stronger and stronger; the force of one punch strong enough to apparently annihilate a dozen of the beasts if the esper wasn't mistaken in counting. However, even the esper was convinced that it was more than a dozen.

"HQ, do you copy?" the esper whispered, clearly awed.

''We hear you Tornado of Terror. Now what do you see?'' Sitch demanded.

''It's one guy. As in just a single guy. He's crushing them…annihilating them even worse than how Sweet Mask crushes aspiring rookies from the A-Class who wants to be an S-Class or how Snek crushes B-Class newbies.'' Tatsumaki said, as the bald man once again destroyed most likely a hundred subteranneans with swift, ridiculous ease.

''Do you recognize him? Can you tell us some details about this man?'' Sitch asked, sounding as if he was desperate to get the answer from the esper.

''He's wearing ripped pajamas…and he's bald. But other than that, he's someone I don't know. Are you sure this guy's not Blast!?'' the 28-year old exclaimed.

''No, that's definitely not the S-Class Rank One Blast.'' Sitch replied, slowly but surely regaining his calm demeanor.

''Where the hell is he though!? The world is literally in jeopardy and yet he doesn't show up! What the hell!?'' the esper practically screamed through her comms.

''Even we're not sure, Ms. Tatsumaki, but I'm somewhat delighted to tell you that all the subterraneans from every other city have been neutralized and dealt with. Would you like us to send them there to clean up Z-City?''

The Tornado of Terror then looked once again and observed the chaos below. The man was still not showing literally any signs of exhaustion. And after easily taking care of four large beasts from underground, the esper saw the man clench his right hand into a fist so hard that veins are apparent all over his arm. Pulling his arm back, the man then proceeded to lay waste on the large subterranean behind him, but either with his intentions or not, that single punch of his was enough to not only blow up the beast's body, but also destroy a ridiculously large part of the city BEHIND the monstrous being. All the esper saw was a flash coming from the victimized monster's body, then all of a sudden, a large explosion followed, forcing Tatsumaki to stop some debris coming her way with her psychic power.

When the large cloud of dust and smoke had settled, the next thing she saw was a large crater that was formed in a shape of a really wide, straight line. The crater was deep, and replaced the buildings that used to stand there.

And the very next thing the esper saw, was the bald man once again destroying another of the underground beings like nothing even happened.

The Tornado of Terror was speechless.

''Tornado! What the hell's going on out there! Why did a large portion of Z-City got destroyed!? I'm sending the other S-Class Heroes right NOW!'' Sitch's voice shouted, to which snapped Tatsumaki back to her senses just so she can reply.

''NO! Don't send them here! They'll just get in the way!'' the esper exclaimed.

''And how's that!?'' demanded Sitch.

"If they're having difficulties in taking out a mere 30 or 50, they won't last five minutes with over a MILLION!'' the psychic defended.

Sitch then widened his eyes, realizing the esper's point. Looking at the screen, he saw that the enemy signatures in Z-City decreased to a substantial amount and none were spawning on the awfully large crater the bald man made. With the other heroes remaining stationary in their respective cities, the senior officer pondered on what to do.

It wasn't long before he thought of his next decision.

''Can someone give me even just an estimated number of the beasts in City Z right now!?'' Sitch demanded, momentarily turning off comms with Tatsumaki.

It wasn't long before he got a reply.

''Sir, I've been keeping track of the number the past hour, and the numbers are astounding. Right now, there are over fifty million of these beasts in the area...and the number that were neutralized?'' an Association employee said, pausing as he pressed some buttons and confirmed the data on his tracker.

Sitch awaited, before the employee revealed the number.

''Over 500 million.''

The entire HQ gasped at the employee's revelation, many of which are speechless and most are just dumbfounded to even process the information they just heard. Sitch was awed at the number, but the old man that he was, even he had doubts.

''HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? FOR THAT NUMBER OF BEASTS TO FIT IN Z-CITY!?''

''Honestly sir, I don't know myself. But if I were you sir, I would follow Tornado's advice. Even if we combine every single hero that the Association has, they would be annihilated within 3 minutes. We have to trust that man Tornado is witnessing, and when we have confirmed his identity, we just have to make him a hero and get him straight to S-Class.'' came the advice of the Association worker.

Sitch then once again set his eyes within the screen, noticing the huge decrease in enemy signatures within Z-City that happened during his short conversation with an associate.

The middle-aged man could only sigh, before setting his comms to all the heroes at bay – all except Tatsumaki.

''Attention all heroes! Good job in neutralizing the threat. Rest assured, the Hero Association is very proud of your efforts. Please proceed to either your Heroes Association branch to rest or in the nearest evacuation centers in order to give treatment to wounded civilians and such. When everything is settled and done, expect all of your ranks to be higher.'' the coordinator boomed, before he heard various cheers of joy and excitement, each hero feeling proud of their efforts today.

Sitch smiled for a moment, before quickly returning to the situation at hand and setting his communicator to speak with Tatsumaki.

''Tornado of Terror! How is the situation going over there, over?'' Sitch calmly questioned.

Back at Z-City, Tatsumaki was still flying with her psychic power and watching the bald man's battle with the army of Subterraneans, to where the situation is pretty much the same: the bald man was still laying waste on the monstrous army with intentions of taking over the world. The esper was astonished at the bald man's stamina, as he is showing absolutely no signs of fatigue after destroying over a million of the beasts.

The esper was simply just amazed on the fact that not even the Hero Association knows the bald man with seemingly limitless power.

 _Is this guy even a registered hero? I…don't think he is…_

The man continued his assault, before throwing another punch so powerful that it caused over a hundred Subterranean beasts to explode all at once when it was meant for only one of the monsters, creating an explosion of blood and mincemeat that reached six stories high.

 _What is this guy? Is he even….human?_

''Huh?'' the esper said out of wonder, as the bald man suddenly took a giant leap that shot him right towards the sky, the leap being so powerful that the jump left a shockwave that sent thousands of the monstrous beasts flying everywhere and forming yet another crater. The psychic then noticed the man stopping in mid-air, the bald powerhouse quickly taking a good aerial view below him.

The esper managed to get a good look at the tank. The man absolutely had no injuries whatsoever, and was merely covered in dirt and dust. The pants of his pajamas were surprisingly still intact, showing off his impressively built abdominals and arms. What got the psychic's attention though, were the man's eyes.

They were full of life.

As if…

They were burning with fire-hot passion…

With a smirk that looked cocky to the esper, the psychic would finally hear the man's voice scream:

''CONSECUTIVE NORMAL PUNCHES!''

As the man exclaimed his attack, he performed a series of lightning fast chain of punches – all from only his right fist. The succession of the attack was so quick, Tatsumaki could barely see his arm moving at all.

Before the esper could even react, she looked down, and saw the entire city – and all of the Subterraneans in it – slowly being enveloped in a bright flash of light. The psychic then noticed the powerhouse who finished performing his attack, and staying in mid-air…as if time slowed down and he was waiting for something to happen…

 _What is happening?_

 _What the hell did he just do?_

 _Why is everything being shiny now?_

 _And most importantly…_

…

…

…

…

…

 _Did I HEAR this right?_

 _Consecutive….NORMAL Punches?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _.._

 _What the fu-_

The esper's train of thoughts then crashed as a giant explosion suddenly took over the entire metropolis of Z-City. As if on instinct, she quickly reacted and created a psychic barrier all over herself, with the explosion reaching high into the sky, and at the last second before the esper was engulfed in flames, she also noticed the bald man being caught by the explosion.

The psychic barrier was enough to shield the esper from the flames and force of the explosion, but it was so strong that even the legendary S-Class Rank Two struggled to keep the barrier intact.

It took a while, but it wasn't long before the explosion finally ceased. The esper gave it a minute or two to allow the smoke and dust to dissipate. Once it did, the esper could only gasp on what she saw…

The thriving metropolis that was once known as Z-City…was completely erased from existence…

The buildings and skyscrapers that once covered and scattered all throughout the landscape…had disappeared and was replaced by a crater.

Yes. The ENTIRETY of Z-City is now a crater.

Still reeling in from the shock and awe, Tatsumaki did not even realize that she had lowered her flight and that she had settled on the ground, as she took a minute to process everything that just happened.

But if Tatsumaki knows one thing…

It's that the bald man was at fault…

As she looked on the now deserted land in front of her, it was as if in an instant, the bald man came crashing down from the sky, making his descent from his mid-air attack – and his descent was anything BUT a good landing. As soon as he made impact with the ground, a small crater was found, causing a shockwave that sent stone and hundreds of debris flying all around. The powerhouse landed perhaps three meters away from Tatsumaki, the esper being forced to shield herself from the debris with her psychic barrier.

It took a while but when the dust had settled, Tatsumaki almost immediately lowered her shield and in her view was the bald man who had completely laid waste on Z-City.

The esper saw the man's expression. Stoic. Emotionless.

And in Tornado's point of view, it's as if the man could care less about the things he'd just done.

Clenching her fist, Tornado's body was covered in a shiny green aura, thinking about nothing but attacking the man. But the man caught her with surprise as he spoke out loud with such simplicity and boredom:

''Hey kid. How long have you been standing there?''

 _Kid?_

 _Kid!_

 _KID!?_

The bald man's statement angered Tatsumaki to the point that her eyes were replaced by a green glow, as she hardened the clench of her fists. The man retained his bored, deadpanned look though, but had his mouth slightly agape as he was surprised by Tatsumaki's sudden rage.

''Hey, you alright?'' the man asked.

However, after the annihilation of Z-City and the bald man's (unintentional) insult, Tatsumaki was more than alright.

''OH YOU WON'T BE AFTER I'M DONE WITH-'' she screamed, but was interrupted when something huge erupted out of the ground just five meters away behind the bald human tank.

It was another Subterranean monster. And it was larger than any monster that Tatsumaki had fought before. It was larger than what the Hero Association classified as ''Large''. The green glow on the esper's eyes disappeared, and she took a couple steps back, as the man she was supposed to face turned around to get a look on the new threat. Unlike the others, the Subterranean had four arms instead of two and held in each arm were swords made out of pure red energy. The giant being's three, flaming purple eyes all locked onto the bald powerhouse.

'' **I see that you've taken good care of my children.''** the giant monster's voice boomed. Tatsumaki gasped while the man clenched his fists, and unbeknownst to the esper, the bald man was smiling confidently yet again.

'' **For the longest time, my kind have been facing a dreading problem of overpopulation. I thought that our home underneath the crust of this planet would be large enough for all of us to last a lifetime…but I was wrong…oh how I was wrong. I've seen my children grow, and I've seen their power…and when the time was right, I commenced an invasion against the surface dwellers…to TAKE IT FOR OURSELVES AND EXERCISE OUR STATUS AS THE TRUE EARTHLINGS!** ''

As the gigantic beast was making its introduction, the bald man yawned and scratched his ear out of boredom, before crossing his arms and letting the beast continue its rambling.

'' **Never in my life have I witnessed a single earthling lay waste upon ALL of my children. With such power, I was certain that we would invade the planet without fail. But with YOU destroying EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY KIND…OF MY CHILDREN…** ''

Raising all of its arms, and stepping out of the hole it emerged from, the giant subterranean formed a fighting stance that showed off all of its swords made out of pure, hot red energy.

'' **Then I, the Subterranean KING, will take you on!** '' the monstrous being boomed, before raising all of its sword and slamming all four of them unto the bald man, but the man – seeming re-energized and once again excited at his new enemy – only spent one punch to destroy all of the Subterranean King's swords. However, the enemy was left unscathed by this fact, and instead brought his upper right hand in an attempt to hit the man.

But the man had already made a giant leap towards the gigantic being, before drawing back his left arm, and landing a direct blow from his fist right at the monster's belly.

One punch.

One Punch was all that's needed to end the battle.

The single, nonchalant punch of the man was more than enough to convert the Subterranean leader to mincemeat and blood, but with the force of his blow, the ground below the monstrous being up until where Tatsumaki is suddenly cracked, and before the esper could even realize it, another explosion of dirt and rocks once again occurred and this time, the esper wasn't fast enough to protect herself, being sent flying backwards with several large stones hitting her, before she crashed on the ground with a thump and was sent rolling for a few seconds before stopping.

When the dust and smoke had settled, there stood the bald man, standing in the middle of the mangled, mutilated corpse of the Subterranean King. Said bald man was staring at his left fist, which was releasing steam caused from the impact of the punch.

''Oh. That sucked. I kinda had my hopes up too…'' the bald man muttered to no one in particular. He then heard groaning, and the man then shifted his attention from his fist to Tatsumaki, who was struggling to stand herself up not too far from him.

Quickly responding, the man ran up towards the esper, grabbing the back of her knees and the back of her neck, now carrying her in a bridal position. The man was then shocked to see the girl's clothes ripped, her stomach and arms riddled with cuts.

''H-hey! Are you alright!?'' the man exclaimed. The man then noticed blood right below the esper, her cuts being so deep that blood was actually flowing out.

With that, the psychic hero weakly opened her eyes to see her savior, which was none other than the bald man she was watching from afar. She attempted to open her lips to say words, but after a failed attempt, she drifted into unconsciousness.

''O-oh! Uhhh…uhh…'' the bald hero was starting to panic, looking around to see and finally realize that Z-City was anything but existing.

''Dammit.'' He muttered, before looking at the esper and saying:

''Hold on tight.''

The man then proceeded to run so fast that he managed to get from where City Z was to City B's Hospital in a matter of seconds. The man doesn't even know what city he's in, but he decided to stop by City B as it was the one he saw with the least amount of damages.

Running inside the hospital, he went to the desk to where the clerk and several nurses were.

''Uhhh, can you help this girl? I think some rocks hit her too hard…'' the man calmly explained.

The staff gasped when they saw the girl lying in the man's arms.

''Oh my god! It's THE Tornado of Terror!''

''What, are you for real!?''

''What happened to her!?''

''What kind of monster did she fight!?''

''Quick! Someone get a bed!''

And as quickly as possible, two nurses went near the bald man. One was pushing a hospital bed and placed it just in front of the powerhouse, while the other one carried Tatsumaki from the man's arms and settled her down the bed. Just as the man turned around with intentions of going home, he felt someone tugged his pants, and he turned around…only to see the esper he has yet to know.

''W-wait…who…who the hell are you?''

The esper then released her hold from the man's pants as she waited for his response.

It wasn't very long though, until the man gave what she was looking for.

''Oh. I'm Saitama.''

* * *

 **So yeah. Basically, imagine this fic is the anime, but the dream is real and some scenes will be modified.**

 **Oh and I'm sorry in advance if some ideas were coincidentally the same as other stories. I'm telling you, I have yet to read a single fanfic about One Punch Man.**

 **So yeah. 70 percent of all humanity is now dead. But you'll be surprised on how normal everything will be afterwards. Seriously, how does the population in the OPM keep itself in check with all the monster attacks?**

 **Anyways. Leave a review, and suggestions to improve the story!**

 **Thanks! ^_^**

 **Peace! - BTR100**


	2. The Strongest Man

**Hello everyone! I am BTR100 and this is the second chapter of my fanfic, ONE PUNCH MAN: MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **Weekly update. =D**

 **Peace! - BTR100**

* * *

 **ONE PUNCH MAN** **  
MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **CHAPTER TWO  
The Strongest Man**

It had been a staggering four years after the Subterranean Global Invasion - as the media would call it - and so far, humanity had managed to cope with the damages. With further advancements in technology, it wasn't too long before the 70 percent of humanity that perished was practically brought back. With everything modernized, it didn't take long for humanity to reconstruct and rebuild to cover all the damages done. Literally every single one of infrastructure and repairs were shouldered by the Hero Association as a token of sincere apology for the number of lives that were lost in a single day.

Speaking of which, majority of heroes from Class C up until A took either one or two steps to improve their rankings. None of the Class S heroes were given a promotion in rank since they were basically stuck there until their number increases. However due to his absence in the battle that literally shook the world, the S-Class Hero King was demoted from Rank 7 to Rank 8. Zombieman replaced King's place at Rank 7.

However, up until today, it was not the Subterranean attack that shook the Hero Association. It wasn't even close.

And no, it wasn't the tedious job of repairing and shouldering all infrastructural damages either.

It wasn't even the continued disappearance of their S-Class Rank One Hero Blast that confused the Association.

It was the fact that one bald man - according to Tornado of Terror's testimonies and eye accounts - still unknown to the Association was the one who SINGLE-HANDEDLY STOPPED the entire invasion. The Hero Association was basically taking care of mere leftovers and nothing more. And yet those extras proved to be tedious already for majority of the pool of heroes available to the organization, with some lives even taken away.

Everything came with a price, and along with shouldering the damages, the organization were desperate in recruiting new heroes in order to cope with their losses. Many of the heroes that perished were within the C-Class but some B and A-Class were taken away from the world as well, and the Hero Association didn't take the report too lightly. It became high priority for them to recruit new heroes, but luckily within the four years that passed, many were more than willing to register and get themselves in the daring life of a hero.

And now, the Hero Association has a total of 2,463 heroes. However, no new heroes were added into the S-Class thanks to Sweet Mask's ridiculously high standards.

However, the officials of the Hero Association were annoyed, for even after all the years that have passed they still have not managed to find the person responsible for stopping the Subterranean invasion and inevitably, the extinction of the entire human race. The Association felt guilty, since the existing pool of heroes were the ones credited for such achievement and the high officials did not even have the guts to tell the media about the unknown man.

In reality, even less of a quarter of the total population of the underground beasts would already annihilate the entirety of the organization of heroes. The Association knew this harsh reality. The leftovers of the Subterraneans were already too much for their limited pool of extraordinary men and women. And yet it was one man unknown to the world was the very one who sent them to oblivion. In addition, he even wiped off City Z from existence. It took two years and a half to reconstruct the entirety of the metropolis.

They would make sure to correct this mistake.

Once they find this man, whoever he is, the Association were to immediately accept him as a Hero and get him into the Top 5 of the S-Class Heroes. It would be their token of appreciation for basically saving the human race.

But up until today, they had no luck in finding this mysterious man.

However, they weren't the ones to give up easily.

Sitch, who now officially became head of the Emergency Situation Operations, was currently in the Hero Association Meeting Room, where the S-Class Heroes would usually be gathered as they were briefed about a threat that requires all of their strength to neutralize it. Today however, is different. The meeting room was only occupied by two people: Sitch and the S-Class Rank Two Hero, the Tornado of Terror, also known as Tatsumaki.

Their meeting had just began, but what the senior officer had noticed is that the S-Class Esper was uncharacteristically being patient today. He was so used to hearing her complain and ramble on about issues as she impatiently waited to be briefed and whatnot. But it was different in his case.

It seemed that even the psychic was interested in what Sitch has to say.

The senior official began to think. Maybe even the Hero Association's second highest ranked hero found her proper place after meeting and even allegedly conversing with the very man that single-handedly saved humanity. Sitch saw her status report where she reportedly neutralized 5,213 of the underground beasts. It was as expected from the legendary esper.

However, comparing her numbers to the unknown man's, the efforts of the Tornado of Terror were minuscule compared to his. She even reported that she barely survived her battles with the beasts, while the man took them all on without even breaking a single sweat. There wasn't even a single evidence of injury on him. Not even as tiny as a paper cut. Just patches of dirt stuck onto his bare skin and that's about it.

And without Tatsumaki's knowledge, the B-City Medical Hospital called the Hero Association, telling them about how the S-Class esper became their patient for over a month and how she was brought in by the same man the Association was looking for. Unfortunately, they weren't able to grab the opportunity to take a picture of him, for the man left almost immediately as soon as Tatsumaki was placed in her emergency hospital bed.

As soon as she got out from the hospital, the esper reported not about the fact that the man had brought her to the hospital and even told her his name, but about the reason she was confined there. The man had unintentionally injured her - quite gravely too - during his battle with the Subterranean King, the leader of all the underground beasts and the initiator of the widespread attack that took almost majority of humanity's population. The man ended the battle with one punch, but the force of his punch were more than enough to send debris flying so fast that not even the esper can defend herself quick enough, with some rocks cutting deep through her skin.

Sitch was almost amused with Tatsumaki's story, as he knew all to well that the esper didn't tell him about the fact that it was the bald man that brought her to the hospital. However, he decided to keep it for himself, as he decided to focus on finding the man with powers untold.

 _Maybe that taught her a lesson not to be too bossy._ Sitch thought, as he noticed the psychic patiently waiting for him to initiate the meeting.

Not that Sitch was complaining though. It was a nice for a change, he thought, as he gathered his papers which were apparently status reports from different cities and different heroes. The technologically advanced meeting table then glowed as it came to life, showing a virtual map of the world, with the signatures of each hero being shown so as to give the the employees an easy time to check where each hero is in case of emergencies.

Sitch then began to type something on his virtual keyboard, prompting Tatsumaki, who was sitting across from him, to speak up.

"So, why did you call me? Is there anything I should take care of?" the esper asked. Sitch could hear the sense of urgency in her voice, so he promptly replied.

"Ah yes Ms. Tatsumaki. As you can see, the Hero Association is still doing all efforts to find this man who single-handedly saved us all, and the organization has put me in charge in doing so. I must say, finding this man is a tedious thing for a senior citizen like me, so I'll be needing your help."

''Why me?''

''Plenty of reasons actually. First reason is that you can fly. And second, you're the only one who has seen this man's face and remembered it. I haven't seen this man's face anywhere in the Superhero Registry, nor have I seen him in the news. You're basically the only one I know who can find him.'' the officer politely replied.

''That's not plenty of reasons.'' the psychic pointed out.

''Well, it makes plenty of sense.'' Sitch countered. The esper could only grunt, and sigh.

''Fine.''

The virtual map of the world then disappeared from screen of the large meeting table, before a holographic screen appeared with the S-Class esper and the Hero Association official watching from both sides. A few seconds later, the screen showed compilation of news reports of different monster attacks and their aftermath, with the first clip already catching Tatsumaki's eye as she fixed her sitting position and laid all attention to the screen.

''What's this?'' the esper asked.

''Different news reports that I believe has connections with the man you personally saw. The events happened before the Subterranean invasion. Just watch.'' Sitch replied.

And true to his word, the first news report showing a ginormous Rhinoceros that was about nine stories high standing on its hind feet trashing about in R-City. The humongous rhinoceros was holding on to a mace as his weapon of choice, the video showing the beast slamming his mace onto several buildings below, swiftly crushing them. The rhino then roared as he continued marching on with its thirst for destruction.

Then, also caught in the video was the part Sitch was waiting for. Before the giant Rhinoceros could lay any more waste unto R-City, the video captured a flash of light swiftly appearing on the beast's horn for a short second, and what happened next was a complete mystery was as to how, but the gigantic Mysterious Being exploded into a fireworks of flesh and dark red blood, said liquid covering the camera and putting the live video feed out of signal for the news anchors.

The news had the headline: ''Unknown force caused Demon-Level beast to explode.''

The next video clips were about the same: a Mysterious Being was rampaging a city and then an 'unknown force' would suddenly come and cause it to explode. The monsters ranged from a 90,000 ton radioactive dinosaur lizard, a 10,000 ton fire-breathing turtle, a battalion of humongous eagles, a horde of rogue mechanical dogs that were 4 stories high - which were apparently Metal Knight's defective robotic creations, a one eyed worm that was as big as the entirety of U-City, an army of Cyclops, gigantic tarantulas and even a seven-headed dragon that was bigger than B-City and C-City combined.

All those monsters and more would rampage cities for about a few seconds, and then some ''unknown force'' that was nothing but a flash of light on camera would come and blow them into pieces of flesh, meat, bones and a shower of blood, saving the day and an enormous amount of souls.

As Tatsumaki watched, she knew that even if EVERY single one of the S-Class Heroes arrived to stop the Mysterious Beings that she just saw, they would barely make it out of the battle alive. Even if one of them can take care of the beasts that she just watched getting killed, collateral damage will follow that will take away hundreds of buildings and thousands of innocent lives.

Make no mistake, that unknown force was none other than the bald man.

''So...what are your thoughts, Ms. Tatsumaki?'' Sitch asked, as the holographic screen disappeared and the virtual map of the world with the hero signatures once again reappeared on the meeting table.

''That's him. That's the guy.'' was all the esper said.

''How can you be so sure? What if it's Blast that we just saw?'' the senior officer once again asked. Sitch knew about the esper's close relationship with the Hero Association's strongest hero, as the psychic misses him from time to time after he disappeared from the map from some time now. 15 years, to be exact.

''I know Blast, okay? He's strong, but he's not the speedy type. And...'' the esper nearly choked on her next words as she attempted to find the words of what exactly she wanted to say.

''Yes?''

''Blast's...not the type...to...y'know...kill monsters in one punch.'' she finally said, before palming both her hands unto her face as she groaned. Sitch could only chuckle, as he set aside the papers he had gathered.

''Plus, if Blast was really the one, the Hero Association would have tracked him. The Association has trackers for every registered hero and whatnot.'' Tatsumaki pointed out.

''That's true Ms. Tatsumaki. Which is why we're also wondering where the hell could Blast be. He's completely off the map, and we don't know why. But let's forget about him for now and focus at our current topic in hand.'' the officer then cleared his throat, as Tatsumaki faced the senior citizen once again.

Sitch then started speaking, discussing his thoughts.

''If these reports are to conclude that the so called 'unknown force' is the very bald man that saved all of humanity, then it is a conclusion that he's been doing this hero thing for a while now, and all these years, the Hero Association has regarded him as 'one of the weirdoes' and now, I regret calling him that. Watching these news reports makes me think that this man can take the entirety of the S-Class Heroes - including Blast. It is of utmost importance that we urge him on our side before he goes out of his mind and decides to be a villain, but I doubt that'll happen.''

''So when you find this guy, you're gonna give him a ticket straight to S-Class?'' asked the esper.

''Precisely. He has done more to prove me otherwise. He has power that the world deserves to know.''

''Well...finding this guy isn't going to be easy you know.''

''I know. But the Hero Association is not going to give up on this man. He is way too valuable to just throw away. This is the dream hero the Association has been dreaming for a long time now, and they won't let go of that. The world needs to know this man. He's been saving lives in secret for far too long, I think we owe him a favor.''

''Lots of favors really.'' muttered Tatsumaki.

''Exactly. That's why I need you since you're the only one who remembers his face. However, when we find this guy, I'm sure the Hero Association will want a bit more evidence before he can skip the registration tests. '' Sitch rested his chin on both hands, as he maintained his serious demeanor towards Tatsumaki.

''Fine. So what will I do?'' the esper asked in an attempt to hide her excitement. She was bored, and she needed something to do.

 _Finally. I'll meet you again Saitama. I want to see what more you can do._

''The moment a threat arises, I want you to go there as fast as possible, but don't engage the enemy or let it catch you within its visual capabilities. If we ever get lucky, that man will come to neutralize the threat, so I need you to get me some video evidence so I can have something to take for the Registry and Ranking Council.'' Sitch explained, and as soon as he ended his reply, a small ceiling door opened directly above Tatsumaki and as soon as the door opened, out came a small drone modeled after a fly in where the eyes are the camera lenses.

''Take this drone with you.'' Sitch continued. ''It's voice activated and already programmed to follow your energy signature, so if you want to make it record stuff, just say 'Record' and 'Stop Recording' if you think the video evidence is enough. You can also say 'Stop Following' if you're getting annoyed, and 'Start Following' for the opposite. Don't worry about damaging it, not even Atomic Samurai's signature move can land even a single scratch or dent on it. It's made by Metal Knight, so that's no surprise.''

''Did King had to go through all this stalking?'' wondered the esper. She had to admit, the so called Strongest Man on Earth's sudden appearance as an S-Class Hero startled her to begin with and wondered from time to time how the hell the man got in the Association. It's like the man just appeared from thin air.

''Um...no. The media did our jobs for that one. Unlike this bald man, King was caught in the cameras, so the Registry and Ranking Council were quick to register him as a hero.'' Sitch explained, but it looked like the psychic would not buy it.

''That sounds like bullshit to me.''

''Well ask the council, not me. I'm not the one deciding who should be hero and who shouldn't be. I just tell heroes what to do.'' retorted the senior officer.

''Fair point.''

''So Ms. Tatsumaki...are we clear?'' asked Sitch as the drone started flying around Tatsumaki's head.

''Yeah yeah. Seems easy enough.'' came the calm reply of Tatsumaki, as she watched the drone fly above her.

Then, almost immediately after Tatsumaki's reply, the alarm blared and it was heard around the entire Heroes' Association Headquarters, and it only meant one thing: there was a monster attack. Sitch immediately stood up, and looking at the virtual map, he saw an enemy signature spawning at A-City, although he was far from the Hero Association's main Headquarters. The threat was causing destruction - fast. Sitch ran with Tatsumaki and her drone close behind towards the Threat Response Room, where employees were panicking and papers were flying all around.

''Someone give me that threat assessment now!'' shouted Sitch. It wasn't long before he got a response.

''Sir, it's a Dragon Level threat! It already laid waste on Cities B and C before it came here!'' a male operator shouted, as he started sweating profusely.

''Dragon level? Well have you sent someone to intervene?''

''Sir, Smiling Man and Lightning Max are already on the way!'' another reply shouted, this time coming from a female operator.

''Against a Dragon Level? They won't be enough...'' pondered Sitch, but another operator derailed his train of thoughts as soon as he said that.

''Sir! You can send Tatsumaki! She's literally the closest hero right now!''

Sitch then looked at the esper who was floating right beside him with her drone flying right above her. Sitch only grunted, as Tatsumaki nodded her head, knowing exactly what the senior officer means and what they have talked about in their meeting earlier. The esper knew what she should do and so without anymore delay, Tatsumaki flew off with great speed, giving the impression that she teleported away, and the drone followed behind with speeds just enough to keep up with the legendary esper.

The senior officer then looked back at the gigantic screen, showing Tatsumaki's signature going at great speeds towards the threat. Sitch however, knew that it wasn't Tatsumaki that will be stopping the threat.

It would be the man the Hero Association has been hunting for.

 _It won't be too long now. How big can this world possibly be, not knowing that one man with such extraordinary power exist out there?_

Sitch could do nothing but hope that the bald man was nearby too.

* * *

One minute, everything seemed normal for the inhabitants of City A. They were walking about, some were off to their work, some were off to school and many just had places that they needed to go to. Some people were playing at the park, some were catching a bus or a train, with bright and smiling faces as they face yet another normal day. The day was beautiful indeed.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was another bright and sunny day.

It was as if nothing would possible go wrong.

As if.

In the blink of an eye, explosions gathered all over the metropolis. Buildings were set on fire, and several skyscrapers had fell down the earth. Smoke bellowed and covered the once bright and sunny sky and people were panicking as they attempted to run away from whatever was causing the threat. The Hero Association Alarm blared all over the city, causing nothing but mass panic and mayhem for the citizens of the metropolis. People were pushing each other as they attempted to get away, while people driving their cars found themselves stuck in traffic.

The threat was hairless humanoid with dark blue skin, about the size of a large man, with two rounded antennae on his head. He has a very muscular body and wears no clothing. He gathered large, blue energy balls all around his body, before spreading them as he raised his arms sidewards. With a loud scream, the monster shot the energy balls everywhere, creating large explosions upon impact that decimated buildings and lives.

The monster continued doing this for the next two minutes until majority of the city were nothing more than broken bricks, rubble and ashes.

A-Class Rank 19 Lightning Max and A-Class Rank 27 Smile Man were deployed to neutralize the threat, but the monster easily defeated them and went on to destroy a large part of the city with an energy beam from his antennae.

But a small media staff were being loyal to their job, as they were spotted in the middle of their streets doing their news report about the sudden attack, with people running off and panicking in the background. For protection, the media men were wearing hard hats.

''As you can see, explosions are going off right behind me! The destruction left behind by this monster is at a unprecedented scale! The Hero Association is analyzing the situation in order to-HAHAAAHHH!'' the reporter shouted, screaming as the monstrous being spotted them and shot an energy ball right at their van, taking out the media men and cutting the signal for their report.

But somewhere in the reconstructed Z-City, one man in his blue and white striped pajamas was watching the very same news that was interrupted by the monster. Standing up with nothing to do, the man said:

''Guess I'll go.''

The man quickly donned his Hero Costume: a simple yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a golden buckle at the center, fitted with red boots and gloves and a fitting white cape.

The man then went outside his apartment building, the sunlight shining on the man's bald head and hero costume with all its glory. With speed so tremendous that no one can see him with the naked eye, the man ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind, giving the impression that he merely teleported away. From Z-City, the man made his way towards the distant A-City.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Standing in the middle of the wreckage and debris, a young girl wearing a pink sweater and a blue skirt was left stranded alone. She was crying, helpless of what danger she was about to face as the monster walked ever so closely towards her.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' the girl cried. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and she was wiping away each tear that flowed down her face.

What she never saw was the monster standing right behind her, his right hand extended and ready to grab her. However, as he clenched his hand to a fist in order to catch the girl, it was replaced by a flash of white, and the monster was surprised, releasing his fist to find out that he grabbed air and that the girl was gone. The monster then heard a soft thump at his right side, and he looked to see a bald man in his yellow jumpsuit and white cape kneeling down and setting the young girl to the ground, the man's back faced towards the monster.

'' **You're a fast one. Who are you?** '' the monster boomed with its deep voice.

The bald man smirked, before quickly standing up and facing the humanoid being, arms crossed and a deadpanned face.

''Just a guy who's a hero for fun.''

'' **You're kidding. What kind of half-assed backstory is that?** '' the monster questioned, as it faced the bald man.

'' **Mine is far superior! I was born from the pollution man brought upon the Earth! I am VACCINE MAN!** '' the monster boldly introduced itself, slamming its right hand on its chest.

The bald man, still looking stoic as ever, had his arms crossed as he listened to Vaccine Man's following rambles.

'' **The Earth is a single living organism. You humans are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria eating away at her precious life force! In order to eliminate humans and their evil civilization, the Earth and her infinite wisdom has given birth to ME!** '' the monster roared, transforming into a much larger form bearing claws, sharp teeth and visible scales. His eyes glowed red as he roared right into the bald man's face.

'' **You say you do this for fun!? FOR FUN!? HOW DARE YOU DEFY MOTHER EARTH'S APOSTLE FOR SUCH A MINDLESS REASON?!** ''

The bald man had enough, and he started spinning swiftly around.

'' **BUT WHAT CAN I EXPECT FROM A HUMAN LIKE Y-** ''

One punch from the bald man was enough to silence the beast for eternity, converting Mother Earth's so called apostle into a explosion of mincemeat and green blood. As the bald man's fist released steam due to the punch's impact, the bald man angrily stared at it.

The bald man then kneeled down in defeat.

''Not again! All it took was ONE PUNCH!''

He then looked at the sky and heavens above, screaming.

''DAAAMMMIIITTTTT!''

...

...

...

...

...

Unbeknownst to the bald man, a certain green esper was watching him from afar, floating in mid-air as her drone recorded the bald man's fight with the Dragon-class monster that lasted less than thirty seconds.

''Aaaannddd...Stop Recording.'' said the esper, and in response, the drone beeped twice.

''Well, that was interesting. The fight didn't even last ten seconds. And it was a Dragon-level no less.'' Tatsumaki sighed as the drone flew above her head once again. The green-haired psychic took no notice, for she was too focused on observing the bald man, who stood up and dusted himself after everything that just happened.

The esper then watched as the bald man went on to pick up the young girl he saved from the Dragon-level threat, carrying the child bridal-style before the bald man sped off, presumably to find an hospital where the girl can be cured, leaving a trail of dust behind. The psychic then looked around, seeing nothing but rubble and the remains of the monstrous humanoid that stood no chance against the bald man.

''Video is a minute and twenty two seconds. Ten seconds at most allocated for the actual fighting part...'' Tatsumaki pondered, placing her right hand on her chin, her mind bombarded with thoughts.

And then finally, came realization and conclusion.

''Shit. The council won't believe this. They'll think it's edited or some shit. I need to film more. Something where his opponent actually hits the fucking guy.''

The esper then turned to her drone.

''Come on. Let's go.'' she said, before swiftly flying in the direction the bald man went, her drone following her close behind.

As the psychic was flying in the direction she was sure the bald man went, she only had one thing in mind.

 _This is gonna be harder than I expected it to be..._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was a normal day. People were just busy getting towards their respective workplaces. However, that's not the case for some people living in Z-City. In the middle of a crowded street, people were suddenly running away, panicking and screaming in fear. Some had even dropped their stuff just trying to get away from the threat._

 _''RUN!''_

 _''IT'S COMING AT OUR DIRECTION!''_

 _''I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MY RETIREMENT THIS WEEK!''_

 _''I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!''_

 _Those were just some of the things the people shouted as they ran away from the threat, which was apparently a Tiger-level class._

 _The threat was apparently a l_ _arge creature with large, crab-like claws and a hard, bright red carapace covering his upper body, while his lower body is that of a muscular human male, naked except for a pair of white briefs. He has two nostrils on his flat face, a cartoonish large mouth, and two eye stalks that protrude from the sides of his head, ending in large, elliptical eyes with small pupils._

 _The monster's appearance made the people running for their lives._

 _All except one, who just sighed in exasperation. The monster stopped its advance when it noticed one man in a business suit standing and remaining still._

 _'' **Huh? Are you sure you don't want to run away?** '' the monster asked. _

_The man sighed once again. The monster cocked its head to the side and chuckled, before bowing down to draw its face nearer towards the man._

 _'' **I bet you're a newly employed business man already tired of work.** '' the monster taunted. _

_'' **I ate too much crab and I became this! Crabrante!** '' it continued, apparently introducing itself. It then stood up straight once more, a confused look on its face as it noticed the man remaining still - as if he were a statue. _

_'' **Why aren't you running?** '' the monster asked. _

_No response._

 _'' **You've got a death wish?** ''_

 _No response._

 _'' **Is that it?** ''_

 _And that was when the man finally spoke._

 _''Well not quite.'' were the man's first words. This answer confused the crab monster though, and remained silent so as to give the man a chance to expound his answer._

 _''I'm no businessman. I'm unemployed. Right now, I'm looking for a job.''_

 _The monster remained still, listening. Another man came up from around the corner, but as soon as he saw Crabrante, he screamed and ran away towards the opposite direction._

 _''I had another job interview today and got rejected royally. I couldn't care less about anything...so I'm in no mood to run, just because the mighty Crabrante has appeared.'' the man lifelessly explained, not even looking at the monster's eyes the whole time. He was just staring at the ground, looking depressed as ever._

 _''So what will happen if I don't run?''_

 _The crab monster grinned, before raising its giant pincers in order to point at the man._

 _'' **Your eyes are lifeless. Just like mine. From one set of lifeless eyes to another, I'll let you go.** '' the monster said, before walking past the businessman, apparently sparing him. The man turned around, as the monster was still speaking, the monster's eyes filled with intent to kill. _

_'' **Besides...I'm hunting different prey. A big chinned brat. And when I find him, I'll rip his arms off!** '' Crabrante said as he walked past the man, who basically ignored the crab monster's intentions and walked away, the two beings separating from each other. _

_o0o_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The man was just about to get home, making his way past the park, when he noticed something that caught his lifeless eyes. He saw a young boy with bowl cut hair and a cleft chin, playing with a soccer ball. The big-chinned boy also noticed the unemployed man, and putting his left hand on his hips, the boy asked:_

 _''What are you looking at?''_

 _Almost instantly, realization struck the man like a baseball bat to the head. Starting to sweat profusely, his eyes widened, dread and fear overcoming him as a worried voice of concern screamed in his head._

 _''The big chinned brat! If he's caught, he's dead!'' the man thought._

 _As the kid bent over to pick up his soccer ball, the man couldn't help but ask..._

 _''Hey kid. Were you messing with a big crab monster?'' the man asked in a deadpanned, lackluster voice._

 _It took a second until the kid gave him the answer he was looking for._

 _''Ugh...he was sleeping in the park. So I drew nipples on his chest with a permanent marker.''_

 _And that response struck the man harder than the slap of his ex-girlfriend. Harsh realization dawned upon him. A voice was screaming inside his head._

 _''Shit. That's definitely him. He has no idea what he's done. What do I do? I could still help...'' the man pondered, as the kid continue to perform some dribbles with his soccer ball, ignoring the man for a while._

 _''But man...this kid isn't cute at all. It's none of my business. I should just run away.''_

 _The kid now seemed too focused on his soccer ball, prompting the man to smirk, as he made a decision._

 _''Right. I mean. Who really cares?'' the man said in his head, before starting to walk away._

 _However, as the man walked away, Crabrante appeared, his target within his sight._

 _'' **FOUND YOU!** '' the crab monster screamed, raising his right pincer and swiftly slamming it unto the big-chinned boy, but before the incisor made contact and before the boy could even do anything, the unemployed man swiftly jumped and grabbed the boy away from the crab monster's attack, Crabrante's pincers instead making contact with the pavement and creating a small hole with it. _

_The man was surprised with his actions as he evaded the crab's attack._

 _''What the hell am I doing!?'' he screamed inside his head._

 _The monster grunted as it faced the man and the cleft-chinned boy, both of them trying to get their bearings and lying down the ground._

 _''Kid, he's after you! Run!'' the unemployed man shouted, but the boy was still trying to process everything that just happened._

 _''Don't worry about me, just go!'' the man shouted once more, but the boy was still stunned._

 _''M-my soccer b-ball...''_

 _''YOUR BALL!?'' screamed the unemployed man, but Crabrante stepped on the boy's soccer ball, popping it, causing the kid to gasp and start panicking._

 _'' **Hey. What's the big idea? Don't tell me you're gonna protect that stinking brat!** '' asked the mutated crab-man. _

_The man was starting to sweat, but instead of running, he chose to stay._

 _''Are you really going to kill him over some harmless prank? Think about this!'' the man angrily countered._

 _However, this made the crab monster laugh, before raising one of his pincers, revealing that it was stained with dried blood._

 _'' **I've already mutilated lots of people...whoever makes fun of the way I look pays the price! No exceptions.** ''_

 _The man gritted his teeth, growling underneath his breath._

 _'' **Besides. That brat drew nipples on my body, WITH A PERMANENT MARKER! LOOK AT THESE CLAWS, I CAN'T USE A TOWEL TO WIPE THEM OFF!** '' the crab monster roared, before swiftly drawing his blood-stained claw right in front of the unemployed man's face, too close for comfort. _

_'' **Get in my way, and I'll make sure you never go job hunting again!** ''_

 _The man gritted his teeth for a few seconds before bowing his head as he started laughing randomly, confusing even the crab monster._

 _As the man composed himself, he finally replied,_

 _''It just came to me. You look like this villain from an anime I used to watch!'' the man said in the middle of fits of laughter, but in response, Crabrante slammed his right pincer onto the unemployed man's body, sending him flying onto a large container of soccer balls, the man crashing and sending soccer balls flying, dust and smoke covering the area._

 _The boy was helpless, as he laid down underneath the shadow of the crab monster._

 _'' **Die.** '' Crabrante roared, but before he initiate another attack, a large stone shot itself right on his face, making a direct hit. However, this did no damage whatsoever, and the crab beast looked to see the man, still intact but with a wound on his forehead, blood flowing over his right eye. _

_''In this age of declining birth rates, I can't just let you kill a kid...'' the man said, as he slowly but surely regained composure to face Crabrante once more._

 _''You know what? When I was a kid...I wanted to be a hero...not a business man. A hero who could send rotten monsters like you flying with a single punch.'' the man removed his business coat in anger, tying his tie around his left hand as he faced the crab monster with newfound confidence._

 _''SCREW LOOKING FOR A JOB! BRING IT ON!''_

 _The mutated crab man roared and laughed, before slamming one of his pincers onto the man, sending him flying and forcing some blood out of his system._

 _'' **Some hero you are!** '' _

_Crabrante then slammed his pincers onto the man once more._

 _'' **You're pathetic!**_ _''_

 _The man was then sent tumbling on the cemented pavement, struggling to get up as the crab monster slowly walked towards him._

 _'' **You don't stand a chance against me.** '' Crabrante then towered over the fallen unemployed man, who was gritting his teeth in stubbornness, still aiming to defeat the large, mutated, crab monster. The crab then drew his right pincer back, before roaring..._

 _'' **Your life ends now!''**_

 _However, instead of stabbing the man, Crabrante found his pincer stuck unto the pavement, cracks and rocks surrounding it, while the man jumped and used the crab's arms as a boosting platform as he jumped once more over the monster's head, making sure his suit tie hangs by the crab's eye socket as the man made a landing right behind the crab monster. With his business tie hanged onto the crab's eye socket, the man then pulled as hard as he can, and in a little while, he finally pulled the crab's eye stalk out, and out from the crab's eye socket came out a ridiculously long line of flesh and vein and liquid that looked like oil._

 _The big-chinned boy could only watched the aftermath, as his savior stood in front of Crabrante's corpse, panting in an attempt to catch his breath._

 _And it was on that day..._

 _For the first time in his life..._

 _Saitama's eyes came to life._

 _A fire sparked, and the flame of life ravaged, burning in his eyes._

 _It had been so long since then..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Far too long._

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

The caped baldy with the yellow jumpsuit can now be seen buying crab meat from the local supermarket. The crab made the self-proclaimed hero remember his origin story from seven years ago. However, the fire in his eyes that ignited over seven years ago, has once again lost it spark today.

Well...that spark had actually died down a long time ago. After three years of training, he formally inducted his hero career. After only a few months, he found out that he was too strong. He found out that his dream had come true.

And that it wasn't as exciting as he had originally thought.

Only a few months into his hero career, Saitama had already taken down more Mysterious Beings, criminal syndicates and evil organizations far more than the entirety of the Hero Association. However, no one knows this truth but himself. The media had caught his actions on camera more than once, but he was always a blur and he would never stick around even after saving the day. And this would go on for years.

It was sad to say, but he had gotten used to such a life.

A life where no one gives him credit for everything that he's done.

Unbeknownst to everyone, he had saved the entirety of the human race. But of course, at the end of the day, all he cared about was paying his apartment rent and catching up on the latest sale at the local supermarket.

 _I became the hero that I wanted to be?_

 _So what is this feeling?_

 _Has it really been seven years since then?_

Buying only a single pack of crab meat because that's the only thing his budget allowed, Saitama made it towards the cashier, who packed it for him and confirming the price.

''482 yen please.'' the cashier politely requested.

Saitama then rummaged through his coin purse, attempting to find an exact payment for the cashier.

However, as the bald man continued rummaging through what's left of his wallet, an earthquake shook the supermarket and even the surrounding buildings nearby. The people panicked and started running, but Saitama was unfazed and didn't even noticed the commotion as he continued finding the exact payment for his purchase. The entire grocery store was basically deserted, and yet the caped baldy never noticed that he was alone until after he found the exact change.

''Here you go miss...oh?'' the man wondered, momentarily looking around for any signs of life, before a giant creature came in and stepped right in front of the market, destroying half of the building. Saitama didn't even come close as to even flinching, as he went outside to see that the commotion was all about.

As Saitama went outside, he saw absolutely no signs of life, and the part of B-City that he used to see was now nothing but a crater. All what's left of the store was less than half of the building.

It looked like there were no survivors.

The man sighed as he looked to his left where he could still hear the distant rumbles of the beast responsible for the destruction.

In the distance, all that Saitama could see was a colossal man who was easily causing wreckage throughout the large city with just mere footsteps. And it seemed that it had no intentions of stopping until it reached City A.

The superpowered man only sighed, before looking back at the remains of the supermarket. He had remembered that he left his packed crab there.

''That crab still be better there after I take care of this. This'll be quick.'' the man muttered to no one in particular.

The bald man then kneeled down, before making a huge leap towards his target. His jump was so powerful that it created another shockwave, making the crater even deeper.

...

...

...

...

...

It can be easily mistaken that the colossal man was alone. However, if one were to get closer, it can be revealed that the colossal man has a companion. On the giant's right shoulder was a slim and pale man with wrinkles, wearing a white lab coat, black shirt and khaki slacks. He had thin black hair that is parted in the middle, draped along the sides of his long face.

That man was known as Fukegao, a genius scientist stationed in City D. The colossal titan was the scientist's younger brother, Marugori.

''Incredible! This is incredible little brother!'' Fukegao exclaimed, as the colossal beast continued to walk his way towards City A, a single step already crushing the metropolis behind him.

''I'd never thought it would work so well...'' the scientist muttered, as in his right hand was a test tube containing a multicolored liquid.

'' _ **Yes...It's more than I imagined, big brother...**_ '' thought the colossal beast, who was now incapable in any form of speech.

The colossal beast then thought about the events that transpired the last thirty minutes ago, back in their home location, City D. They were in Fukegao's laboratory, where in Marugori was doing his physical training with all the equipment the lab offered.

 _'' **My dream was to be the strongest man...''** those were the words that repeated itself over and over again on Marugori's head as we spent days training in body to achieve his single goal. _

_The young man trained his body for months and months to come._

 _However, he soon found out that he wouldn't be doing so for long now._

 _His older brother, Fukegao, had realized the young man's dream, and he had wanted to help out using his genius intellect. And so, as Marugori trained and trained, Fukegao spent his days researching and working on a liquefied steroid that will help his younger brother achieve his goal..._

 _And alas, one day, Fukegao had completed it._

 _''Finally! The ultimate steroid, Biceps Brachii King, is now complete!'' the scientist exclaimed, holding out his test tube filled with the liquid in the air._

 _The slim scientist then went near his muscular, younger brother who was taking a short break from his training, saying,_

 _''Drink this and you will achieve the power that you're longing for!'' Fukegao exclaimed._

 _At first, Marugori couldn't believe it._

 _'' **What? Drink that?** '' the young man asked, skeptical about the drug._

 _''I added strawberry flavoring to make it easier for you to drink!'' added the older individual._

 _'' **Brother...** '' _

_And so Marugori did it. He drank the steroid, and in just a few seconds, his body glowed green and he mutated into a colossal mysterious being. His clothes were ripped off and in his humongous form, his veins were popping, muscles expanding and his size grew incredibly. As a giant, he resembled a giant human body without skin, steaming, with a white, bone-like armor covering his enormous muscles. Most of his skeleton and muscle tissue became visible, including his tendons. He also grew two tubes, protruding from his chest and running over his shoulders to his back._

 _In his gigantic form, he had decimated Fukegao's lab in mere seconds just by transforming. However, Fukegao was picked up by the gigantic Marugori and the titan being placed his older brother on his right shoulder, before making his way towards the City proper to perform decimation upon it._

 _''Yes! This will do!''_

''My brains and your brawn! By combining the greatest of minds and the strongest of bodies, we brothers will conquer everything on Earth and rule as kings!'' Fukegao exclaimed, as the colossal being went on in stepping on the large metropolis.

The colossal titan then stopped momentarily, before swinging his left hand across the air, creating a gust of wind that decimated a large portion of the metropolis.

Even Fukegao was surprised.

''I-Incredible!'' he exclaimed.

None had survived the brutal attack.

''Well done little brother! Thousands have perished!'' the scientist exclaimed, as the giant began walking once again as he made his way towards City A.

The Hero Association alarm blared throughout the nearby cities. However, the gigantic being only spent a few steps before destroying the radio towers bringing out the evacuation warning. People were screaming, trying in vain to get away from the threat.

But alas, they could not run from such a gigantic being.

''Yes that's right! Scatter like rats!'' Fukegao screamed, as large amounts of infrastructure crumbled underneath the gigantic Marugori's single step.

'' _ **I am the strongest...I am the strongest...I am the strongest...**_ '' the gigantic being thought, now not capable of speech.

''What do you think, brother?'' Fukegao asked his now-mutated brother, only to get a response from an unknown voice.

''Yeah, how does it feel being the strongest?''

Fukegao then looked at the source of the voice, who was the bald man in his yellow jumpsuit and white cape, standing on the shoulder opposite from where the scientist was one. The man still had his legendary poker face, his voice filled with all-encompassing boredom.

''Put some pants on.'' the bald man would say.

Fukegao gritted his teeth, already annoyed at the new man's words.

''THE GUY ON YOUR SHOULDER KILL HIM!'' Fukegao screamed at his younger, bigger brother.

However, Fukegao overlooked and made a mistake of not mentioning WHAT shoulder the enemy was on.

And so in a second, Marugori slapped his right shoulder, instead of his left where Saitama was actually on.

The gigantic being then opened his palm and looked at it, seeing the bloodstain and the remains of a white coat. It didn't take long, before the titan processed everything that just happened and the thing that he just committed.

'' **BROTHER NOOOOO!** '' the humongous being roared, saying his first words as a giant.

Saitama could only cover his ears in response.

'' **How could this happen!? I only wanted to get strong! And now I finally am the strongest person but...** '' the titan rambled, before his left eye caught sight of the bald man on his left shoulder.

The bald man just smiled.

This left Marugori growling in anger, grabbing the bald man who was tinier in comparison to the giant with his right hand, and raising the caped hero unto the air.

'' **I don't know who you are, but it's your fault my brother IS DEAD!** '' Marugori roared, as he threw Saitama onto a skyscraper, pounding the tall building into oblivion.

However, Saitama was unfazed.

The gigantic titan then quickly initiated his next moved, making a huge leap in the air, before slamming his left foot onto where Saitama was, the force of the impact so strong that a large amount of the surrounding buildings and infrastructure were uprooted from their location and were sent flying into the air.

Enraged, Marugori roared as he sent a barrage of punches flying towards where the bald man was, merciless and not even letting his opponent stand up.

'' **Behold our brotherly power!** ''

The titan then finished his barrage with a powerful punch that was so powerful that it created an explosion of dust and debris for miles away, and dislocating far away buildings.

When the dust had settled, a gigantic crater was revealed, and the giant was standing in front of it.

The giant was panting, standing proud and victorious, as he clenched his left fist.

'' **I am the strongest.** '' the beast once again said, before opening his left palm and staring at the remains of his brother.

A single tear fell.

'' **So what if I am?** '' Marugori muttered.

Realization quickly struck the beast.

'' **I feel empty.** ''

And then in surprise, the titan heard a response.

''I know right?''

Marugori turned his head, frantically looking for the source of the response, before looking at the crater to see the bald man swiftly flying towards the gigantic being. And before the titan could even comprehend to respond, the caped baldy spent one punch, almost flattening the gigantic being's face and knocking several teeth out.

''Having overwhelming strength is...surprisingly boring...''

The giant beast then fell down on what was left of B-City, crashing onto it and destroying the remaining pieces of the metropolis. The titan never stood up again, for it was dead.

However, it didn't take long before Saitama realized his mistake.

''Oh.'' was the only word that came out from the bald man's lips.

Only an hour passed, before it was declared to the Hero Association that **CITY B IS DESTROYED.**

...

...

...

...

...

However, once again unbeknowst to Saitama, he was once again being watched by a familiar-looking esper and her drone was once again recording the events that just transpired.

 _Nice. That would make a good film._ Tatsumaki thought, before turning to the drone.

''Okay. Stop recording.'' the esper muttered, and the drone once again responded with a beep.

The psychic then looked on and stared at the remains of the giant the bald man just annihilated. It wasn't moving, and it's definitely not going anywhere at all. She could only sigh at the destruction the Association has to clean up.

 _That's A-City AND B-City in one day. Geez, that's normal._ Tatsumaki thought, as she watched the man land plainly on the destroyed remains of the city, before walking away, presumably to go home.

 _Hmmm..._ _I hope this guy won't mind if I stalk him for one more film._ the esper thought as she flew, following the direction where the bald man went, her drone following close behind.

...

...

...

...

...

Much to Tatsumaki's delight, just as the sun was about to set, the esper had followed the bald man all the way to the abandoned part of Z-City, and she just recorded one last video of the caped hero annihilating a monster that called itself as Super Custom Y0649Z Mk. II with one punch.

The psychic then turned towards the drone.

''Stop recording.'' the esper said, and the drone responded with a beep.

She then watched as the bald man walked away from the car monster's corpse, disappearing into the night as he held a plain, white grocery bag with his right hand.

 _The council will have their minds flying when they see this._ the esper thought, as she swiftly flew away towards the Hero Association Main Headquarters, her drone following close behind as always.

* * *

 **HERO ASSOCIATION MAIN HEADQUARTERS, CITY-A.**

Sitch was once again with Tatsumaki in the Main Meeting Room, where he was watching the videos Tatsumaki recorded on the holographic screen. Everything that transpired on that day, from Vaccine Man who attack and decimated parts of A-City, Marugori and Fukegao who destroyed City B and a car monster roaming around in Z-City, was recorded by the esper.

The senior officer was impressed.

''Well done Ms. Tatsumaki. These are good angles.'' the Association official said.

Tatsumaki only smirked.

''Hmph. It seemed easy enough.'' boasted the esper.

The holographic screen then went out of view, as Sitch took out the flash drive from its socket and placed it inside his pocket.

''The council will have their heads rolling when they see this.'' Sitch said, as he stood up, with Tatsumaki following suit.

He then went to walk out of the room, with the esper following close. As the door opened, Sitch then turned around to face the 28-year old.

''Expect a new hero in two days or so.'' Sitch whispered, before proceeding to go on in order to meet the Registry and Ranking Council.

The esper smirked, before placing her hand on her chin as her train of thoughts began to whistle out loud.

 _It would be nice working with him. I wonder what surprises he has in store for the Association._

The psychic then decided to go home after a long day.

She had only one thing in mind though.

 _Don't expect you'll get a warm welcome from me though..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Saitama..._

* * *

 **OUTSIDE Z-CITY**

A blonde cyborg wearing a sleeveless, white top and sky blue denim pants was standing in the middle of a field filled with corpses of decaying cows, with mosquitoes flying all around the decaying corpses. The mechanical man then looked on towards the metropolis of Z-City miles in front of him.

It wasn't long before he made his decision.

The cyborg would then walk towards the city, sensing the threat within the large urban location.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to continue your support through your reviews! It really helps me find errors in my stories so I can correct them. Be sure to stick around each week for updates!**

 **I won't let school hamper this weekly schedule of mine. Not anymore.**

 **Thanks! ^_^**

 **Peace! - BTR100**


	3. The Cyborg's Master

**Hello everyone! I am BTR100 and this is the third chapter of my fanfic, ONE PUNCH MAN: MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **Weekly update. =D**

 **Sorry if it's late. School can really get you to the point that when you try to do your hobbies - like writing or drawing - they also come off as another piece of your workload. I tried, but when I tried writing this last week, it only served to be an addition in my to-do list.**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **Peace! - BTR100**

* * *

 **ONE PUNCH MAN** **  
MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **CHAPTER THREE  
The Cyborg's Master**

''What could be the cause of the massive mosquito outbreak this year?''

It was a gloomy morning for the bald and caped crusader as he woke up and did his morning routine in his standalone apartment located in a part of City Z that was basically abandoned and deserted. Only one apartment was fully functional there, and apparently it was the one where Saitama is living. However, the owner still collects the rent through the mail. As the bald man went on to do his regular business wearing a yellow polo shirt and khaki shorts.

As the man went on to his kitchen to fill up his green, elephant-modeled water sprinkler to water his plant cactus, the television screen was blaring with the morning news and currently on the program were the two hosts conversing with their guest speaker as they went on with the topic about the recent massive mosquito breaks that have been happening all over numerous cities - including City Z.

''We ask Mr. Kafetch, a mosquito expert who has written several books about the subject.''

The bald man then turned off the faucet as soon as the green, elephant water sprinkler was filled, before momentarily looking at his kitchen counter which was filled with plates, pots and pans that he forgot to wash ever since yesterday.

However, the baldy ignored it as he went out of his kitchen and towards the balcony so he can water his plant cactus, the pot of the desert plant surrounded with white pebbles just lying on the balcony's floor.

''Ah yes, well thank you for having me here. Let me get straight to the point where I tell you that these mosquitoes belong to an entirely different species. Therefore, I know nothing about them.'' Mr. Kafetch said in reply.

However, said reply was not taken too lightly by the news anchors.

''What the- get out!''

For a moment, the sound of a door being banged was heard in the television as the news anchor cleared his throat with the camera focused on him.

''Ah excuse me. Now let's take a look at the areas most likely to be affected the most by the mosquito outbreak.''

A map of Z-City was then projected on-screen, showing the mosquitoes' predicted path of attack going towards the center of City Z, the said path showing that they allegedly already went through City B. Saitama, holding his water sprinkler, then momentarily stopped as he looked at the television screen.

The self-proclaimed bald hero did not take the projection of the mosquitoes' flight path too lightly.

''Man, City Z's in their path.''

Saitama then made his way to the balcony, as he walked towards his cactus plant; the pot of said plant just settled down on the floor. The bald man knelt down as he proceeded to sprinkle the plant with fresh tap water. Simultaneously while doing so, he was listening to the news program, with the news anchor's voice enveloped with fear and urgency as he announced his breaking news report.

''We interrupt this program for breaking news. A large swarm of mosquitoes have been sighted in City Z. Mummified remains of attacked farm animals have also been found. If you happen to encounter a swarm of mosquitoes, flee immediately.'' the news anchor announced.

The program then showed on the footage capturing farm animals being left mummified by the mosquito swarms. They then zoomed in on the cow's petrified face, its eye sockets empty, fur completely vanished and its very skin and muscle peeling off its frail bones and skull. Traces of blood was not even close to being evident in the deceased farm animal.

Its body was completely drained dry and left to rot.

Meanwhile, Saitama's plant cactus was currently enjoying the rain from the man's water sprinkler. However, as he was doing so, a lone mosquito suddenly buzzed in, flying all around the man's face before making its way and landing on Saitama's right hand, which was holding on to the green elephant water sprinkler.

The bald man then used his free hand, using it as he smacked his right hand, the impact causing a swift gust of air flying from his palm. The bald man almost came to the conclusion that the mosquito had been effectively killed, however it wasn't too long before the mosquito flew out of his palm. The bald man then tried again thrice, attempting to catch the mosquito in mid-air using his left palm and slamming it once more when it landed right beside his left eye.

However, the mosquito would completely make its way out every single time.

The bald man then set down his water sprinkler, now empty as he had finished watering his plant while attempting to kill a singular mosquito.

He then stood up, having completed with watering his plant, glaring at the lone mosquito with all intentions to kill.

The man had been triggered, the mosquito's buzzing sound being replayed over and over in his head.

And so, the man dashed and jumped within the limits of his apartment's balcony as he attempted to catch and kill the singular mosquito, a quick gust of air forming every time both palms of Saitama made contact with each other. The bald hero was ridiculously fast, and to the naked eye, it seemed that Saitama was teleporting all over his own balcony, appearing in mid-air and everywhere within the balcony in a matter faster than seconds.

Each clap from the man made a banging sound that echoed throughout the entire block.

However, as Saitama attempted to catch his mosquito, the atmosphere for the rest of City Z was filled with nothing but an alarm blaring throughout the streets. In a middle of a gloomy day, a swarm of mosquitoes had made its way inside the city, flying around and looking for their next meal to prey upon.

The Heroes' Association alarm blared throughout the city, and on a loop, the female computer voice told and announced the entire city about the incoming mosquito swarm.

''This is an emergency evacuation warning. Threat Level: Demon. No resident is to go outside their homes under any circumstances.''

And indeed it was true.

The entirety of City Z was completely deserted. No one dared to take even a single step outside and much less open their windows to see what was going on. It was threat level Demon. A threat that can endanger an entire city or its infrastructure. Of course no one would dare take a look outside.

Except for one.

Standing right next to a corpse of a vulture, whose feathers and muscles were skinned off to the point that only bones remained, was a blond man who appeared to be in his teenage years. He was wearing a sleeveless white top that showed off his mechanical arms joined with sky blue denim pants. He had brown eyebrows, pierced ears, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises.

It was no doubt that the teenage man was a cyborg.

The blond cyborg observed that rampaging mosquito swarm within his distance where the swarm never noticed him. The large pack of insects were swiftly roaming around, hurriedly finding their next meal, their next prey.

What triggered the cyborg's curiosity however, is the fact that the mosquitoes always remained together as a large swarm as they finished off their prey.

While the robot man did not have an encounter or any complications with mosquitoes throughout his life, he did know one thing about the bugs:

They usually fly on their own. Just one mosquito bite can already confine an average human to a week inside a hospital with modernized technology.

And that was just with one mosquito.

But what would happen when someone was attacked with an entire _swarm_?

The cyborg wasn't sticking around to find the answer to that question. He was going to make sure that the swarm of deadly mosquitoes were limited to devastating farm or wild animals and that said swarm would not get anywhere near a single human capable of breathing. He just hoped that everyone obeyed the warning that is still currently booming throughout the entire metropolis.

Keeping his eyes locked onto the target, he watched as the swarm of mosquitoes danced about in mid-air. He almost found it pretty.

But it wasn't.

Recalibrating his targeting system, he locked his eyes onto the swarm and followed his sight within the swarm's advanced until the cyborg managed to get a full lock-on at the target - which was no doubt the mosquito swarm.

As soon as he confirmed his enemy, the cyborg said its first words for the day.

''Target Acquired.''

He then proceeded to go after the swarm, jumping off the overlook of the building he was standing on.

...

...

...

...

...

The alarm blared on and on throughout the metropolis known as City Z. The entire city was practically deserted. No one dared went outside, fearing for their lives as it was a Demon-Level threat. It can bring havoc throughout the entirety of the city.

However, there was one soul that was either brave or crazy that dared roamed around the town.

And no, it wasn't the cyborg.

It was a blond man wearing a blue bonnet hat, a plain black t-shirt and white denim pants. He also wore white construction gloves and on his left hand he held a simple crowbar that he laid onto his left shoulder. Despite the impeding threat, he still released a cocky laugh and an arrogant smile as he walked out of the recent establishment he just broke through. It was a pawnshop and he recently just scored large amounts of jewelry.

He made his way next to his bag of loot, which was filled with various objects of high value. There were even gold ingots inside.

The blonde was a looter, make no mistake. And he was currently experiencing his happiest day.

''Thanks to that warning, they're all empty! Hmph, like someone's gonna die from a mosquito bite.'' the man arrogantly said to no one in particular, as he threw his scores of gems and jewelry unto the bag of high-valued loot.

''What's wrong with losing a little blood if I get all this?'' the man was already smiling at his treasure.

However, that smile would disappear as the mosquito swarm swiftly rammed past him, the momentum of their flight so strong that the man's bonnet was sent flying straight into the air. The man, now standing with his messy blond hair revealed, could only look at the dark and gloomy sky behind him as the swarm had already disappeared.

The blonde was left utterly confused.

''Was that the wind? Damn, didn't know that a storm was coming.'' he said.

However, the man was wrong.

The mosquito swarm that went past him had already swiftly appeared behind the man, and before the man could even blink, the mosquitoes had charged, rampaging unto the man and surrounding him from foot up until his head. Some had went through the gaps of his clothing so that every surface of the man's skin was occupied by every single mosquito. The man had squirmed as he attempted to put up resistance, but he inevitably failed; he was now enveloped with mosquitoes.

The man could only scream in pain and agony as the mosquitoes that landed on his skin proceeded to suck him dry off his blood. With the magnitude of the mosquitoes enveloping the man, only seconds was needed before the man was drained to the point that his eye sockets were now hollow. Finally letting go of his crowbar, the man was now showing no signs of resistance or even any evidence of life.

After what felt like eternity, the mosquitoes finally detached themselves from the man and the swarm flew off to the sky, revealing the man that was now nothing but a corpse wearing its clothes. Its eye sockets now hollow, the man's corpse could do nothing but fall and drop to the ground, lifeless and immobile. Strands of his once brightly colored blond hair - and is now dead and bland - flew into the air as the corpse landed on the pavement.

The mosquitoes had all gathered mid-air, forming what looks like a giant sphere and as they did, the sphere of mosquitoes slowly glowed red.

The sphere of bugs that was glowing red was actually hollow, and inside was what seemed like a larger mosquito with a feminine body. It moaned in pleasure as it bathed itself with the sensational taste of blood as its abdomen swelled and glowed red, taking in all of the blood her mosquitoes had sucked solely just for her..

It only took seconds before the swarm of mosquitoes dispersed from mid-air, revealing the large, feminine mosquito humanoid.

Being partly insect, the feminine mosquito's body is largely exoskeleton, and light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs are extended and end in twin hooks, and her lower legs are digitigrade, with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins and covered in long bristles, and striped akin to a hornet's. She also has a rather voluptuous figure. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower humanoid body, she still carries a banded abdomen from the smallness of her back.

As the mosquito girl's body was revealed to the abandoned metropolis of City Z, she seemed frustrated for some reason.

'' **Come on you guys. That clearly wasn't enough.** '' the mosquito feline said, apparently talking to the rest of the mosquito swarm.

'' **Go get some more for me!** '' the feline commanded after her previous statement.

However, as if she just sensed something, the feline gasped as she heard movement from the streets. The swarm of mosquitoes, as if on instinct, swiftly retreated from the feline bug, who had telekinetically ordered them to retreat to a safe distance for the meantime.

A deep masculine voice then followed.

''Target acquired.''

It was another blonde, and this time it was the cyborg, who had raised his right arm as he fired a blast of flames from the ports of his palm.

The flames swiftly approached the mosquito feline from her behind, but the feline swiftly turned around and evaded it with no effort. The two beings then faced each other in the abandoned metropolis of gloomy City Z.

After what seemed like hours, the cyborg was the first one to speak to share his observations.

''I see. You make the mosquitoes suck the blood, after which you take them all for yourself. You must be controlling them via some sort of signal...which would explain their mysterious and strange behavior.''

At this point, the mosquito swarm had already reappeared behind the mosquito feline, but the cyborg took no notice and continued his ramble.

''So if I were to take care of you, the leader, would that make the swarm disperse too?'' the cyborg asked.

The feline could only chuckle as her response to the cybernetic man.

Addressed to the mosquito swarm behind her, the feline then issued a command.

'' **Our next meal is here. Go drain him dry!** ''

The mosquito swarm then swiftly charged towards the cyborg, and before the man could even blink, the swarm of bugs had already surrounded him and preparing to go in for the kill. However, maintaining his calm demeanor, the cyborg shook his head, seemingly out of disappointment and maybe just a tinge of arrogance.

''Incinerate.'' the cyborg muttered.

The blonde then raised his right arm, and from the port of his palm, he released a powerful blast of fire and flames that incinerated every single one of the mosquitoes that surrounded him and even set some nearby buildings and establishments aflame. The mosquito feline could only gasp and look at the cyborg in surprise on how the entire swarm was incinerated in mere seconds.

Raising his right arm still, the cyborg prepared to fire another blast, flames already forming at the palm's ports.

''I am about to eliminate you. Stay where you are.''

In response to the cyborg's statement, the feline could only chuckle.

'' **You? Eliminate me? Hmph. I'd like to see you try!** '' the mosquito feline roared.

And seconds after, the city was enlightened by a fireworks display of streams of fire and burning mosquitoes.

...

...

...

...

...

''Got you.''

Hours had seemed to pass, but Saitama was now confident than ever that he had caught the errant mosquito. He had chased the lone insect for a while now that veins were now apparent on his face.

This did not last however, as the mosquito once again flew away from the minuscule gaps of both his palms. The baldy could only watch as it flew away from the balcony of his apartment.

And with this, the bald man was triggered.

''Damn...mosquitoes!''

...

...

...

...

...

After a short fireworks display which caused the death to millions of mosquitoes, the cyborg had decided to initiate their fight as he swiftly ran up to a nearby building before jumping off of it, using it as a leverage as he found himself flying towards the mosquito feline. As swiftly as he can, he managed to land a quick blow to the feline's face with his left fist, but the feline swiftly recovered and reappeared right behind the cyborg as he reeling in from his own punch. The feline slammed her right claw onto the cyborg's hips, causing him to rapidly spin around mid-air, before the feline decided to take advantage by swiftly attacking once more.

However, the cyborg managed to block the feline's claw just in time in mid-air.

As the two beings interlocked arms in mid-air, the mosquito feline laughed as she began to slowly draw the cyborg near her, but the cyborg managed to get himself free using by activating the port located on his right elbow, which released a blast of hot air that managed to set him free from the feline's clutches. The cyborg landed on the side of an apartment nearest to their battleground, but he immediately boosted himself mid-air once again towards the feline.

The cyborg attempted another punch, but this time the feline had blocked it with her left arm that was much longer, before slamming the robotic teenager down the streets with her opposite arm.

Luckily, the cyborg regained its balance mid-air as it landed on the street pavement with no harm.

Deciding to remain at the offensive, the cyborg raised its right arm, smoke and flames swiftly forming at the ports of his palm which was aimed towards the mosquito feline.

''Incinerate.'' the cyborg muttered.

The cybernetic teen then fired a concentrated beam of flames that swiftly flew towards the insect feline, but she quickly evaded it however. To the cyborg's chagrin, the mosquito feline decided to switch from her defensive position and towards an offensive approach, before charging as swiftly as she can towards the cyborg.

The blonde kept his demeanor however, as he fired numerous fire blasts towards the large mosquito simultaneously. However, the large insect managed to dodge every single one of the blasts, before proceeding to ram herself onto the cyborg.

The blond cyborg braced for impact as he felt something ram onto his shoulder. To the naked eye, it looked like that the mosquito girl merely flew past the cyborg in a very swift manner, with the cyborg's right arm seemingly dissipating in mid-air. He then looked at his right shoulder to see that his arm had disappeared, his shoulder blades now ending in a series of wires and twisted metal, sparks of electricity flying from all over.

However, said cyborg did not even feel an ounce of pain.

He then looked at the sky behind him to see that the mosquito feline was flying away, the feline's proboscis sticking through the cyborg's right arm as she flew with it mid-air, her laughs now filled with newly found confidence and arrogance.

'' **Maybe a leg next?** '' the feline smirked, but it would soon disappear after she felt something tugging her from behind and she jerked momentarily, causing the cyborg's right arm to fall off from the mosquito's shortened proboscis.

When she gained her balance, she looked behind, to see that both her legs had disappeared in an ironic twist of fate.

'' **Huh? Where are my legs?** '' the large mosquito humanoid asked to no one in particular.

She then looked to see that the cyborg - who was still in commission with only one arm remaining - grabbing a hold of both her severed legs, before throwing it to the pavement behind him, golden yellow irises locking on to the slender feminine mosquito humanoid.

The feline mosquito locked her eyes towards the cyborg for a moment, before deciding to fly further away and retreating to a safer distance for attack. However, this did not go unnoticed by the blond cyborg.

''Impossible.'' the cyborg muttered to himself.

The blonde fired yet another concentrated blast of fire, but this time he had increased the intensity of the flames. But before the ball of fire can make its way to the target however, a large swarm of mosquitoes suddenly arrived and blocked the intensified flames for the feline, and the city skyline was once again met with a mid-air explosion of flames that caused the deaths of over a million mosquitoes.

This only served however to give the feline more time to rethink her strategy.

The battle was not going too well for her and the cyborg was slowly but steadily getting the upper hand.

'' **What the hell is that guy? He's gonna get me if I don't do something.** '' she whispered to herself.

The feline then took a quick moment to look at the abandoned metropolis that was City Z. She can see every part of the city from where she was. Right next to the city proper was a large luscious forest and the terrain was covered with large, green hills.

Her lips were dry, and so she decided to run her tongue over it, smirking as she finally managed to make her next move.

'' **The townspeople may all be hiding...but there are plenty of animals around.** ''

Only she heard the sound of every mosquito flying from the forest and towards the city proper. Only she sensed the amount of blood each mosquito had inside their bodies.

Raising her long and slender arms, the feline shouted to the heavens.

'' **Come little ones! Empty all your stored juices into me!** ''

And so they did. A swarm of mosquitoes enveloped all around her, creating a sphere of the insects so large that it blocked a large part of the metropolis from its sunlight. It looked like as if it was night time on the part of the city the mosquitoes were on top of.

And the said sphere was only getting to grow larger and larger by the second.

The cyborg - who was now left with only one arm to fight with - ran in order to investigate the scene, and even he was surprised by the number of insects mid-air.

'' _So many. If she's been collecting blood from the entirety of this city and beyond, then it may not just be a simple food source for her._ '' the cyborg thought, calculating his next method of attack given the current circumstance.

The cyborg then raised his remaining functional arm as he prepared another blast of concentrated heat.

'' _I should take care of this as soon as I can.._ '' the blonde muttered to no one in particular.

He was about to take aim towards the target, when the cyborg heard a masculine voice scream out to the heavens.

''GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!''

The cyborg then stopped its offensive advance, before looking back just to see a bald man in a yellow polo shirt, brown shorts and sandals chasing a lone, errant mosquito, with nothing more than a mosquito repellent. As the bald man chased after the lone mosquito, he kept his fingers pressing down on the repellent and attempting to spray down the mosquito to its certain death.

''Who's this idiot?'' was the only question running through the cyborg's mind right now.

However, before the bald man can even come close to spraying the mosquito down, it turned around and went inside the man's gaping mouth.

''It's in my mouth!'' the man exclaimed, before successfully managing to spit the mosquito out of his system. He then proceeded to wipe his mouth with his left arm, while keeping hold of the mosquito repellent.

''Nasty little - huh? What's that squirming over there?'' the man suddenly asked as he finally noticed the giant sphere of mosquitoes that went larger within the minute that just passed.

The cyborg could only watch in amusement. For a second, he had completely forgotten about his mosquito feline enemy.

''What the - are those mosquitoes!?'' the bald man exclaimed as the said swarm of insects still continued to compress themselves in a giant sphere.

The cyborg then decided to respond.

''You over there.'' the blonde said. This immediately caught Saitama's attention.

''It's best if you evacuate immediately. That swarm is conscious. If it senses you, it will immediately attack.'' the cyborg explained as quickly as he can.

The bald man could only stare at the cyborg in shock.

''Seriously? That's bad, I gotta -'' the man was already pointing towards his apartment, but his attention was diverted along with the cyborg's when they heard a deep voice of a female laugh from within the mosquito swarm. Both of them looked up to see the entirety of the mosquito swarm falling down upon them. It was like a dark smoke cloud, due to the density of the mosquitoes within the swarm.

Before both men could even blink, the swarm had fell down upon them and scattered throughout the center of the city.

The force of their impact was so strong, that windows were shattered and tall buildings were even toppled over.

However, from within the storm of the mosquitoes, the cyborg raised his remaining arm despite the ferocious force of the insects, and said cyborg released a fire blast that was set to maximum power. It first started off as a large electrical impulse that scattered throughout the entirety of the mosquito storm, before blowing up and exploding in flames. The massive burst of firepower not only incinerated and annihilated the mosquitoes, but brought severe damage to the center of the metropolis.

For a second, the central part of City Z was the very striking image that can be compared to the description of hell itself.

It only took 5 minutes, but when the smoke cleared, the city was a mess.

Everything was covered in soot. Buildings were severely damaged, the cement pavements burned and all signs of nature within the cyborg's vicinity turned to complete ashes. The once colorful city was now grey with soot, and the roads were severely damaged to the point that they looked like rivers of molten lava.

He retracted his arm, which was steaming from the intensified attack that he just performed.

''When you first spoke, I assumed that you would at least have human-level intelligence. It turns out that you were just a bug. You brought the mosquitoes together in one, easy-to-burn swarm. When I spotted you, I confirmed that there were no living beings within 500 meters, so I should have been free to fire away.'' the cyborg rambled.

However, it wasn't too long before the cyborg realized something else.

''Wait, that guy must've been - ''

''Woah man, you saved me. You're amazing.'' a voice said, addressed to the cyborg, who turned around to see the same bald man he just recently met.

The only difference is, the man had soot all over and he was naked.

What bothered the cyborg is not the apparent nudity, but the fact that the bald man was not even close to noticing it.

''What was that just now? You totally made them 'bug' out!''

Ba-dum-tsh.

The cyborg did not realize the man's joke, as he was surprised to even comprehend that the bald man had survived such an intensified version of his ''Incinerate'' attack. His mouth was agape, irises shaking in total shock.

However, the baldy took this as a sign that the cyborg failed to understand the joke. A stop sign then randomly fell in front of him, and in the cyborg's point of view, the said sign censored the bald man's manhood.

Not that the cyborg took notice anyway.

''Oh. Sorry. I was trying to make a joke about mosquitoes being bugs and...''

The naked man was then interrupted with a loud, female laugh. Both he and the cyborg looked up at the sky to see the mosquito feline, who underwent drastic changes. From a pattern of black and white, her entire skin was now a bright shade of blood-red, the banded stripes on her body become jagged and more pronounced, while her bristles and mosquito headpiece transform into sharp spines. She also sported long, fuchsia hair that flowed mid-air.

'' **Idiot! I no longer need the little ones! I mean...** '' the mosquito feline arrogantly announced, before turning to her side and swiping her right claw mid-air.

The momentum of the attack was more than enough to eradicate the building she was targeting.

The cyborg was most surprised by this transformation, and even the bald man looked at the feline with shock and awe.

'' **Look at how strong I've become!** ''

Right after that statement, her eyes locked unto the cyborg's with every intent to kill, and with her drastic increase in speed, she swiftly charged at the cyborg before reappearing right behind the blonde and to the regular human eye, it seemed that the mosquito feline merely teleported right behind the cyborg.

Before the teenage cyborg can even process that events that just happened, let alone turn his head around to where the feline was, the female mosquito humanoid slammed her claws unto the side of the cyborg's stomach area, making a big gaping hole with sparks of electricity coming out of it.

Now desperate to end the fight for survival and losing all intentions to analyze his opponent, the cyborg turned around and attempted to land a punch using his remaining arm, but the feline merely slammed her right arm unto the cyborg's body, sending him flying straight into the air, mechanical parts and electronics falling from the sky.

As the cyborg found himself helpless in mid-air, the mosquito feline swiftly followed, now enveloped in a purple light of energy.

Taking advantage of the blond cyborg's helplessness in mid-air, the feline mercilessly pummeled the cyborg with swift and sharp attacks, each blow taking off parts of the robot and damaging him even further.

Chips, twisted metal, knots and screws flew into the air, and sparks of electricity surrounded the cyborg's mechanical body. The cyborg was being trashed around by the feline mosquito humanoid.

It was merely child's play.

It wasn't long before the cyborg had lost his right eye.

'' **Can't your punches kill a little mosquito?** '' the feline mocked him, before landing another swift but deadly blow unto the cyborg, twisting him around in mid-air, as the blonde was helpless and could not even fight back anymore.

'' **Weakling!** ''

It wasn't too long before the cyborg realized his mistake.

''I see. The more blood she consumes, the more powerful she gets.''

As the cyborg continue to fall towards certain doom, the mosquito feline charged towards the falling cyborg, preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

'' **I think I'll have your head next!** ''

However, at this point, the cyborg had lost all hope.

He had lost.

He had goals. He had intentions.

But he had never imagined his life being taken by a female mosquito humanoid with a rather ravishing body.

And he had come to realize that he had failed.

''It's over. There is no chance of winning...I've let my guard down...''

As the mosquito woman came closer and closer to end the cyborg's life, the blonde's chest glowed blue, and due to the severe damages that he had taken, it was revealed that the core located where the human heart should be, was now shimmering in its blue light, and it glowed brighter and brighter as the mosquito drew closer and closer.

''The only thing I can do is self-destruct...''

Desperate to end the fight that clearly wasn't in his favor, the cyborg said his allegedly last words.

''Forgive me..Doctor...''

The mosquito woman laughed as she neared certain victory.

However, it was to be short-lived.

As her proboscis neared the cyborg's core, a hand slammed upon her face, and the single slap managed to blow the mosquito humanoid into a fireworks display of blood, which stained the building in front of the falling cyborg, who found out that his savior was none other than the naked bald man that he had first thought of as a nuisance.

Not only did the mosquito blew up into mincemeat, but also the building in front of the bald man was eradicated into dust and rubble, the once gloomy and dark clouds that covered the metropolis faded away to reveal the blue sky and the pavement below him suddenly cracked and created a deep fissure as if an earthquake of large magnitude suddenly occurred.

The cyborg was speechless.

With the weather anew and his enemy defeated, the bald man looked upon the blood scattered around the streets with a goofy smile on his face.

''Bugs...they suck.''

The blonde then just flopped onto the ruined streets, and he looked like scrapped metal. His joints were all twisted in the wrong way, wires were sticking out and sparks of electricity momentarily appeared from time to time.

The bald and naked man then proceeded to leave, not even noticing the severely damaged cyborg.

However, despite the severe damage, the cyborg can still communicate, raising his head from the pavement in search for the bald, naked man.

''Hold on!'' the cyborg pleaded.

As the man was on his way home, he heard the cyborg and stopped, before turning towards his direction.

''Huh?''

''Please tell me your name!'' the cyborg screamed.

It only took a few seconds. But the bald man eventually gave the cyborg what he was looking for.

''Oh. It's Saitama.''

''I'd like to be your disciple.''

Without even thinking about what the cyborg said, the bald man immediately replied.

''Oh sure.'' he said, before proceeding on his way, but he stopped after finally processing what the blonde meant and turning around to face him.

With the fire of confidence rekindled inside the cyborg, the blonde's eyes remained locked unto Saitama's, silently screaming and begging the bald man to help him.

''Uh...come back when you're all fixed up...I guess. 125B Road. Apartment 306. Room P211.'' was the naked powerhouse's only reply, before proceeding on his way.

And unbeknownst to Saitama...

The cyborg smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

A week has passed and the central part of City Z was finally fixed and people carried their business as usual as if nothing ever happened.

However, in a certain apartment that houses a certain baldy with a strength of a god, he would receive a very unexpected visitor that would give a little more spice to his normal Saturday morning.

The blond cyborg is now standing in front of Saitama's apartment room, now wearing a black sleeveless shirt. After knocking three times, he stood up straight and he shouted.

''Sensei!''

It wasn't too long, but the door opened and out came the bald god-like warrior already wearing his superhero costume, and by the looks of his face he was not looking forward for visitors today.

''So you actually came huh? Uh...'' Saitama attempted to address the cyborg, before realizing that he forgot to ask for his name on the first day that they met.

''It's Genos, Saitama-sensei!''

''Could you lay off all the sensei stuff?'' the bald warrior asked annoyed.

''Yes master!''

''Not master either!''

...

...

...

...

...

It wasn't too long but Saitama soon found himself inviting the young cyborg inside his simple apartment, and even served him tea on the dining table right in front of the television. The caped baldy honestly hoped that Genos would go home soon after.

''Just get to your tea and go home. I'm not looking for any disciples.'' he said in annoyance.

However, his current tone of voice would soon disappear when he noticed something about the young blonde.

''Wait, you're back in one piece?'' he suddenly asked.

''Yes. As long as parts are available, repairs and maintenance are always possible.'' the cyborg explained.

''You're a weird one, aren't you?'' quipped Saitama.

Genos merely ignored the statement, however.

''So tell me master, what kind of parts do you use?'' Genos asked out of mere curiosity.

''I don't use any.''

''Then what about the skin-colored armor on your head?''

''Yeah...that's just my skin dude.''

This surprised the cyborg, placing his right hand by his chin and he started muttering to no one in particular.

''That's odd. You're far too young to already be bald.''

With every intention or not, this statement effectively triggered the caped man in a yellow jumpsuit.

''SO I'M BALD, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM HUH!?''

However, he forgot he was talking to a cyborg. A human whose body was heavily modified.

They take instructions kind of literally.

Also questions.

''My problems? You're asking me to list each one of them?'' Genos asked in confirmation.

Saitama was now regretting even letting the cyborg blonde inside his room.

''No thanks...I'm good.'' he said in reply, but he knew it was too late. The cyborg had already started rambling about his past life.

''It all started 4 years ago... I was 15 years old and still a normal human being.'' the cyborg had already made a prelude about his history.

''Uhm...you did hear me say 'No thanks' did you?'' Saitama asked in vain.

However, the bald man was helpless and could not stop the life story from being told.

''Even in this harsh world, I had a pretty happy and peaceful life with my family until then. But one day, a crazy cyborg attacked our town all of a sudden. He had completely lost his mind... I guess, his brain had been damaged during its transplantation into his cyborg body. He left after destroying everything in the town. The parks, the schools, the buildings, my home... Of course... my family didn't survive. Only I was miraculously spared, but as I was just a meek 15-year-old boy back then, I wouldn't have survived long all alone in the ruins of a town if Dr. Kuseno hadn't passed town by chance and found me. Dr. Kuseno is a scientist of justice and was pursuing the cyborg to stop him. I begged Dr. Kuseno to transform me into a cyborg and was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I made a promise to Dr. Kuseno to find that cyborg one day and destroy him.''

Assuming that the cyborg was finished, Saitama decided to step in.

''Huh. I see.''

Little did he know that he was in for a surprise.

''4 years have passed since then. I'm 19 years old and I've been travelling from town to town fighting off evil on the way. I have defeated monsters and evil organizations far too many to count. However, I've been unable to find any clues on the whereabouts of that mad cyborg. I couldn't help but feel more and more irritated and restless by the day. I have spent the last 4 years chasing after the cyborg without success. And then a week ago...when that mosquito monster appeared, I really let my guard down. It's because I was convinced that I couldn't possibly lose to anyone that isn't that mad cyborg. I made a full-frontal attack without even performing a data analysis on her beforehand. You already know what happened after that. I was caught off guard by her hidden powers and I would have definitely been destroyed if you hadn't passed by, by chance. You saved my life, Master Saitama. Dr. Kuseno was the first to save my life and you're the second and now it feels like the weight on my shoulders doubled. Now that it's come to this, I absolutely can't die before I've destroyed that cyborg. And for that I'll have to continue fighting evil until he appears before me one day...

I have to become stronger! When I saw you kill that mosquito beast with one hit, I knew that I had to become your disciple. If I was only as strong as you...Master Saitama, I must destroy that cyborg! And it's not only for myself. It's also for my hometown and for Doctor Kuseno as well. I know I'm still inexperienced...but I'm prepared to do anything to attain the power I need to defeat great evil! I'm sure that Dr. Kuseno would be delighted to -''

...

...

...

And with every intention or not, Genos had effectively once again triggered the bald caped crusader.

And this time, Saitama broke.

'' **ENOUGH YOU IDIOT! SHORTEN THIS STUPID STORY TO 20 WORDS OR LESS!** ''

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

...

...

...

...

...

In a forest somewhere within the outskirts of City Z stands a secret facility that is really ironic to its purpose, as the facility stands as a seven story building in the middle of the forest right beside a cliffside, a man was watching through a holographic screen the fight of the female mosquito humanoid with Genos and Saitama. The man appeared to be in his late 20s and at his young age, he has sharp features with blue eyes and short black hair, parted on his right side.

On the screen of the holographic computer were images of several S-Class Heroes, namely Superalloy Darkshine, Pig God, Metal Bat and Watchdog Man. He appeared to be investigating or studying their battle capabilities. However, he was focused on the topic about his specimen's demise.

''So...Mosquito Girl has perished in battle huh? And with one punch you say? That's a shame. She was tied with Armored Gorilla for the third strongest specimen too. But I guess I can humbly accept that loss.'' the man said, conversing with his assistant who was standing in the opposite corner of the man's office.

The man had downloaded the footage from the video recorder of specimen Mosquito Girl, before he saw a naked Saitama preparing to slap the mosquito humanoid to oblivion.

Even this surprised the man to a mild extent.

''Why is he naked?'' he asked.

''Unknown.'' his assistant's only reply.

''Eh. Whatever. I'm sure he will make a great specimen for our research. We shall study his physiology - with force if necessary.''

The man then looked upon his assistant, his face plastered with his cocky smirk.

''Send a messenger and invite him here to our humble abode: Our House of Evolution.''

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Genos and Saitama were still having their conversation in Saitama's apartment and it looks like that the caped baldy had already calmed down, ready to hear what Genos wanted to say next.

The bald powerhouse had ordered for a short version of Genos' backstory, and the cyborg, who was eager to be Saitama's disciple, was more than happy to comply with the caped baldy's wishes.

''Here is the short version, as requested Master.'' Genos started, taking a breath in and out before continuing.

''Please teach me the way on how to become strong like you are. I beg of you.'' the cyborg finished.

Saitama had put on his serious face, staring at the cyborg in front of him. The bald man blinked and let out a sigh, before finally making up his mind.

''Hey Genos.''

''Yes!''

''How old are you again?''

''I'm 19 sir!''

Now Saitama, believe it or not, was genuinely surprised.

''So young. I'm sure you'll surpass me in no time.''

Genos could not believe his mechanized ears. However, talking to a man with godly power no joke, he still had his doubts.

''Do you really mean that?''

Saitama let out a deep breath, before he continued.

''I was 22 when I started training to become a full-time hero. With my intensified training regimen and the fact that I had to already defeat monsters and evil organizations during my training, it took me three years to get this strong. I formally started my career when I was 25 years old. It's been 4 years ever since. I'm 29 now.'' Saitama replied, answering Genos' question.

The cyborg could only gasp.

''Fine. I'll teach you. But it won't be easy. Think you can handle it?'' was the question from the bald hero.

And excited as he is, Genos had only one answer for that question.

''Yes sir!'' Genos excitedly replied.

However, that excitement would soon die off as Genos' robotic eyes suddenly flashed yellow, and he looked to his left side, staring at the wall as if he had every intention to destroy it and burn it into smithereens. The cyborg then jumped into the kitchen room, wherein he was sensing something approaching.

''High-speed object approaching...it is here!''

Saitama was left puzzled.

''Huh?''

And then out of nowhere, the wall and the ceiling behind Saitama collapse and out came a Mysterious Being that resembled a praying mantis. It was a tall humanoid creature with many insect-like qualities. He is encased in a segmented, thorny exoskeleton, with clawed feet and serrated, scythe-like forelegs, similar to those of a praying mantis. Mandibles protrude on each side of his mouth, and the top of his skull is transparent and reflective, revealing his brain.

' **'Hahahahahahha! Greetings, I am - huh?** ''

Before the monster could even introduce itself properly, its face was welcomed by Saitama's fist, and by doing so, the monster's head splattered all over the wall, which was now stained by green, sticky liquid. The now headless corpse of the insect fell right in front of the bald powerhouse.

''You're gonna have to pay for my ceiling.'' Saitama told the headless corpse in annoyance.

...

...

...

Outside Saitama's apartment, two mysterious beings were standing and watching the commotion happening inside the bald man's room. One was a humanoid slug with a black-spotted, very slug-like torso and head, with the addition of arms, legs, a nose, and a mouth. The other was a humanoid frog with large eyes, a white stomach and throat, black spots on his back and arms, and a scar that runs across his face. He wears a wide belt with a tanto stuck through it, black pants, sandals, a pendant necklace and has a kanji tattoo on his left shoulder.

The slug spoke first.

' **'It seems that our advance agent Kamakyuri is down...I-I can't sense him with my telepathy.** '' It boomed with its deep voice.

The humanoid frog was surprised at this statement.

'' **W-what? Wait a second, wasn't he one of our stronger guys?** '' it said.

...

...

...

Inside Saitama's apartment, Genos looked towards the balcony, making constant beeping sounds along the way.

''There's two more outside...Master! Leave them to me!'' the cyborg exclaimed, before swiftly running and jumping out of the apartment through the balcony and making a smooth landing on the pavement below. However, the blonde was more than speechless when he found out that Saitama had beaten him outside, and that the said bald man was standing right on top of what seemed to be mincemeat and blood. The first blood had a yellow color, while the other one had purple.

Despite Genos' cybernetic personality, he couldn't help but feel rather disgusted at the sight.

''Don't bust other people's ceilings!'' Saitama shouted to the corpses in annoyance.

Genos, once again reeling in from the shock and awe, could only say two words.

''Oh. Nevermind.''

Saitama, who was still in grudge due to the damages done to his apartment room, continued rambling to the corpses.

''Calm down alright, the front door's there for a reason!''

However, just as the bald superhero finished his statement, two claws grabbed his legs from underground, before pulling him downwards until Saitama was trapped on the ground, only his head showing and surrounded by the sidewalk pavement. However, the bald man remained oblivious to everything that just happened.

Genos saw everything and was about to run towards his newly found sensei to help him.

''Master!''

''No no it's fine. I kinda feel like...a bamboo shoot.''

Genos was left confused as he stopped in his tracks, until he heard another voice coming from right behind him.

'' **Elevated energy levels detected.** '' it boomed.

Before Genos could even blink, the building behind him exploded as the new Mysterious Being crashed through it, sending dust, rubble and debris flying into the air. The blonde cyborg then turned around, before feasting his eyes on his newfound opponent.

Golden irises locked on to sky blue eyes.

It was a massive cyborg with a gorilla head. His body is protected by full plate armor adorned with spikes on its shoulders, knee pads, and gauntlets. The armor's belt buckle resembles a gorilla's face, and the chest plate features a custom patch featuring the letters 'A' and 'G' arranged in a diamond shape.

As soon as the blonde cyborg analyzed his opponent, one question ran through his mind.

'' _A cyborg?_ _Could it be...?_ ''

With its deep voice, the gorilla cyborg then announced:

'' **You are not the target.** ''

However, Saitama, who was still stuck in the pavement, was struggling to see the incoming battle between the two cyborgs.

''Hey, what's going on? I can't see!'' Saitama complained, attempting to turn his head upside down to see the nearing battle.

'' **OUT OF THE WAY!** '' the cyborg gorilla boomed, before slamming the ground in an attempt to strike Genos. However, while the blonde was smaller, he was a lot faster, and he jumped back just in time to evade the attack, but not before slamming his right foot onto the larger opponent's face while he was at it. When Genos landed to safety, he proceeded to run back towards the gorilla for an offensive attack, however, it was the gorilla who managed to attack first, swinging its right arm towards Genos, to which the blonde easily blocked it, before locking on and holding it to prevent it from crushing his small body frame in comparison to the cybernetic gorilla's.

As he locked his arms on the cyborg gorilla's so did he lock his eyes onto his opponent's.

''Now listen. I have a few questions for you...'' Genos grunted as he struggled to keep a hold of the gorilla's massive arm.

Genos' opponent only grunted in response.

Meanwhile, as Saitama remained stuck on the ground, another Mysterious Being neared him.

This time, it was a large, humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wields sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet. He wears a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps.

The lion-like creature laughed at the bald hero's predicament.

'' **You appear to be in what they call a tight spot! Magnificent work Ground Dragon!** '' it boomed.

As soon after the lion monster said that statement, yet another mysterious being appeared. This time it was a large brown mole with a white pattern on his stomach in the form of a kanji that spells out his name, with his large claws being his distinctive feature.

'' **It complicates things when they put up a fight!** '' the beast known as Ground Dragon exclaimed.

With all the commotion happening on Saitama's side, Genos got distracted and was forced to look away from his opponent for a short moment.

''Master!'' Genos shouted.

However, the cyborg quickly turned his head back to where his opponent was as soon as he heard its incoming footsteps.

'' **You dare look away? How courageous!** '' the cybernetic gorilla boomed.

The humongous gorilla then attempted to once again strike Genos with an uppercut using its right fist, but Genos took advantage of his small frame and speed to quickly evade the seemingly powerful attack, before taking his turn for the offensive and charging a fire blast with his left palm ports. As swiftly as he can, Genos slammed his left palm onto the gorilla's torso, while simultaneously firing his intensified fire attack.

Said fire attack caused a huge and powerful but a brief inferno to blaze through the streets and the buildings nearby. Smoke and bright flames covered the gorilla.

For a moment, Genos stood in front of the blazing inferno he just created. However, through the forest of flames, out came the cyborg gorilla, attempting to body slam the blonde pyrokinetic cyborg, who swiftly jumped backwards in order to evaded the gorilla's attack, which missed and he slammed on the ground instead, causing large cracks and even a small fissure to form.

Dust, stones and rubble then flew all over, forcing Genos to take several steps back until the smoke cleared.

It wasn't long, before the blonde could see the gorilla cyborg stand up once more.

'' **I am the pinnacle of the House of Evolution's science. I am Armored Gorilla. Your attacks have no effect.** '' it taunted, as it rose up through the smoke, ready to fight Genos once more.

''The House of Evolution? What does it want with my master?'' Genos asked, taking a step forward while clenching both his mechanical fists.

At this point, the Armored Gorilla had already formed a stance, steam constantly arising from its mechanical cybernetically-enhanced body after receiving several infernos and intensified fire attacks from the blond cyborg. Despite the punishment it had received, the gorilla stood with not even a scratch or a dent.

'' **It is none of your business. And it is our rule that we eliminate any of those who dare oppose us without fail or exception.** ''

The large cyborg gorilla took several steps closer as he towered over Genos once more, preparing for its attack.

Body still covered in massive amounts of steam, Armored Gorilla bravely and confidently announced to its smaller but faster opponent:

'' **I will destroy you.** ''

The blonde cyborg took a second to process everything that just happened. He took a moment to steal a glance at his master's situation, before making up his decision and shifting his focus straight back to his towering opponent, only replying with a grunt.

Genos then unclenched both his mechanical fists, his palm ports now slowly releasing and preparing his next fiery blast.

Knowing full well that the bald warrior he now calls as his master would not prove to be a distraction for him, given his god-like strength and power, he had made up his mind and processed everything in front of him. He would face the Armored Gorilla, and this time, he would not allow himself to be blinded with rage.

The blonde was not looking forward to any distractions in this fight.

It seemed that he had learned his lesson.

As Genos strategized about his offensive, the Armored Gorilla decided to start off the fight, swinging its massive right fist towards its swifter opponent.

However, instead of dodging it, Genos opted to counter it with an evenly forceful attack. Swinging back his left arm to gain momentum, he waited for only a few swift moments before thrusting his arm towards his opponent's incoming arm. Genos opened his palm and it was revealed that he had charged his Incineration move to an intensified degree.

The gorilla's fist and the teenage cyborg's palm collided and locked on to each other, resulting in yet another fireworks display.

However, the blonde had strengthened his flames so much, it brought severe damage to the nearby establishments. Not only that, but it also pushed the much larger Armored Gorilla backwards, who was once again enveloped in steam.

The gorilla shook off Genos' attack once more for the umpteenth time now.

Luckily, Saitama's apartment was saved. This was good news for Genos, as he had effectively brought his fight with the gorilla further away from his master's home.

The Armored Gorilla decided to speak.

'' **You are proving to be quite a nuisance. Let us end this quickly.** '' the massive cyborg boomed, before slamming both of its fists unto the ground, the force of the attack sending a column of rocks and cement flying towards the blonde, pyrokinetic teenage cyborg.

Genos then managed to use the gorilla's attack to his advantage however, using the earth column heading straight towards him as a leverage, jumping and boosting himself into the air using the sharp formation of rubble and cement.

The blonde then pulled both his arms back for a swift moment, quickly charging his fire blast mid-air, before swinging both mechanical arms in front of him and releasing the powerful, blazing inferno right out from the ports of his palms. The tornado of fire swiftly approached the gorilla who was bounded to the ground, the large mechanical countering the incinerating blaze with a mighty swing of its left fist.

The gorilla's punch was more than enough to completely cancel Genos' mid-air blast of fire. Even the pyrokinetic cyborg was surprised.

'' _What the? The Armored Gorilla's simple punch completely negated my Incinerate attack._ '' Genos muttered inside his central processing unit.

As Genos felt the force of gravity acting upon him, he swift robotic eye quickly saw the gorilla landing a punch that was aimed straight towards his decent. Acting as quickly as he can, Genos spun himself mid-air so that his right palm would connect with the gorilla's left fist, and once they did connect, the blonde released a swift stream of fire from his palm ports, boosting himself away from the gorilla, who had once again shook off his fiery attack.

Ignoring the steam around it, the Armored Gorilla pounded both its fists to its mechanized chest several times, booming in its deep, robotic voice.

 _It seemed that even I had underestimated my opponent._ Genos thought to himself.

After beating its chest several times, the gorilla then charged rather swiftly towards Genos, roaring ferociously as if it was a real, wild gorilla.

And Genos quickly sped towards his incoming opponent, hoping to counter its next attack.

...

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Saitama really wasn't having a commotion, the bald superhero taking in a deep yawn despite being stuck underground underneath the mercy of a 22 feet tall lion monster who was towering and standing right in front of him.

Believe it or not, the bald powerhouse had almost fell asleep.

And the large, lion monster was offended by this. Its full set of teeth showing, gritting at Saitama, with the beast's blood red eyes locked on to the bald man's poker face.

'' **Hey! Jerkoff! What's with that look?!** ''

The beast only received a yawn as a reply.

However, after doing so, the bald man gave the monster a proper reply.

''Being underground keeps you cool, but at the same time, it's nice and warm. I'm sleepy, could you get lost?''

At first, the lion growled at his statement, but closing its eyes for a brief moment, the beast released a laugh, before once again looking down at the bald man who was stuck underground.

'' **I see I need to teach you your place.** ''

Following next is the lion beast kneeling down the pavement to face the bald caped crusader evenly, showing off its claws and pointing them at Saitama's face, right specifically at his eye balls. For a normal person, the distance between the sharp claws and Saitama's eyes would be too close for comfort, but it looked like the man had failed to even notice.

'' **Listen up! I'm gonna slice your eyes out with these! Then we'll see if you resist! The Beast King never lets anyone off easy!** ''

The monster had apparently introduced itself, but in reply, Saitama stepped out of his trap in mere seconds without breaking a sweat. He literally just stepped out of it, surprising Ground Dragon, who was right beside the Beast King, who was speechless as well.

The man didn't even need to dust himself before he spoke.

''Well, enough fooling around. If you wanna apologize, you better do it now. You guys smashed my ceiling!''

Both the Beast King and the Ground Dragon could only look at the man in shock and in awe. However, the Beast King had recovered quite quickly, as it stood up, towering over Saitama once again.

'' **Hmph. Fine. Then prepare to witness the power of the mighty -** ''

''Aw man, I got dirt in my special pants' place.''

Even the so called Beast King was utterly left confused by this one.

'' **Hey! Are you even listening?** ''

''Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec.''

And so Saitama removed the buckle of his belt momentarily, sweeping it off of dust and dirt, before proceeding to dust his lower pants region from remaining dust that loomed. He then fixed his belt buckle, before sweeping dust off the buckle itself.

'' **You done?** ''

At least the lion beast was polite.

''Yeah. One sec.''

Approximately three seconds passed, before Saitama declared;

''I'm done.''

With its body enlarging and blood red eyes glowing, the Beast King roared in pure anticipation.

'' **Then prepare to witness the true power of the mighty Beast King!** ''

'' **Lion Slash!** ''

Retracting its sharp and large claws, the Beast King swung its right arm targeted at Saitama. Its claws glowed a faint glow of silver, as the being released a powerful slash. The bald opponent merely sidestepped away in order to evade the attack, gaining a considerable distance before making an impact unto a house, literally slicing it into several smooth chops.

The Beast King would continue in an attempt to strike Saitama, but every time, the caped superhero evaded his attacks with no problem at all.

The monster's attempts lasted for a full minute, but by that point, he was already enraged.

Losing all temper and self-restraint, the Beast King gained considerable muscle mass in exchange for his top clothing and and ornaments, which were all promptly destroyed. With eyes of pure bloodlust, the Beast King roared with all its might.

'' **Lion Slash: Meteor Shower!** ''

Doubling his already swift and powerful attack, the Beast King simultaneously launched off multiple Lion Slashes. However, Saitama was still dodging it as if it was kid's play.

The bald man would get closer and closer to the opponent in a game of extreme hopscotch.

And when he finally got close, the bald superhero drawed his right fist, before swinging it towards the large mysterious being...

''Consecutive Normal Punches.'' Saitama muttered.

What was supposed to be only one punch, turned into a consecutive chain punch that was so fast, it seemed that every single punch landed on his target at the exact same time. The chain of punches landed with an impact so strong, the entire upper half of the Beast King's body obliterated into smithereens; an explosion of blood, flesh and lion meat.

As the remains of the Beast King's body fell into the streets below, Saitama then found himself locking his eyes onto his next target:

The Ground Dragon.

The large brown mole then swiftly made his way underground, fleeing away as fast as he can from the scene.

The Ground Dragon and dug and dug, desperately attempting to escape. It was already soaked in sweat.

'' **No one told me he'd be that strong! It's best we retreat now and regroup -** ''

However, before the mole could even come close to finishing his sentence, a certain bald face appeared underground.

''Found youu...''

'' **NOOOO IMPOOSSIBBLEEEE!** ''

And what happened next is that a corpse of a large brown mole was sent crashing from the streets and was sent flying into the sky, the impact creating a large fissure within the streets. Through the hole caused by the flying corpse, out came Saitama, who looked at the destruction as if nothing had happened.

The bald man then looked at his side however, to see the damages caused by Genos' fight with the Armored Gorilla to the point that pipelines were revealed and the nearest tree was reduced to ashes.

Genos had defeated his opponent, and now had the gorilla under his mercy. The blonde remained raising his right arm, aimed towards the gorilla, the palm ports ready to release steam. The Armored Gorilla had been stripped off of its armor, revealing its biological head. Both its arms and legs had been severed off as well. Steam still enveloped its body, after being pummeled with Genos' fire attacks more than twelve times.

''Answer the question, or be eliminated. Your choice.'' said Genos coldly.

'' **It is you who will be taken care of. I am the third most powerful fighter in the House of Evolution. At your power level, you will never defeat the Beast King, the second most powerful. You will be destroyed.** ''

Saitama then appeared right behind Genos, holding a dangling eyeball with him.

''Is this who you mean?'' he asked the limbless gorilla.

''I believe so.'' replied Genos.

The three of them were then enlocked in a staring contest for over a minute...

Until one of them broke, that is.

''Look, I'm really sorry! I-I'll tell you everything, just don't kill me!'' the gorilla exclaimed, in an entirely new and lighter voice.

''What the? What happened to your robotic voice?'' asked Saitama.

''Sorry. I was just trying to sound cool.'' the gorilla admitted.

...

...

...

...

...

''What do you mean? The hit team was eliminated?''

''What? How's that possible!?''

''Don't jump into conclusions yet!''

''Verify the report! Immediately!''

In a secret underground facility, a commotion was ongoing. However, it remained that case until a certain man with glasses and his black, long-sleeved polo arrived.

''What's with the ruckus?'' the man asked.

It wasn't too long before it was revealed that every single worker in the facility was a clone of the man.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to continue your support through your reviews! It really helps me find errors in my stories so I can correct them. Be sure to stick around each week for updates!**

 **Don't worry. I know it's sticking to canon for now, but the next chapter will see something original. =D**

 **Thanks! ^_^**

 **Peace! - BTR100**


	4. The Obsessive Scientist

**Hello everyone! I am BTR100 and this is the fourth chapter of my fanfic, ONE PUNCH MAN: MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **Weekly update. =D**

 **I know. Too much canon.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **PS. I've learned my lesson and don't lengthen these A/Ns now. I'm sorry once again.**

 **PPS. Finally. Just came back from a week of Examinations. Better use the Christmas Break to my advantage. Lolz.**

 **Peace! - BTR100**

* * *

 **ONE PUNCH MAN** **  
MORE THAN S-CLASS**

 **CHAPTER FOUR  
The Obsessive Scientist **

_**Long ago, there existed a young, brilliant scientist...**_

 _ **His name is Genus.**_

 _ **By dint of his astonishing intellect, he was able to make a number of contributions to human knowledge...**_

 _ **However, as time came to pass, he eventually became disillusioned with the world.**_

 _ **Though he was constantly showered with praise for the subtlety of his mind, none of his ideas or theories ever received even the slightest support from the scientific community.**_

 ** _''We should not be striving to advance human civilization, but rather the artificial evolution of humans as a species.''_**

 ** _That was the only dream he had ever had._**

 ** _But not a single person came forward to help him fulfill such a dream._**

 ** _He called everyone who dared write about his researches in a bad light and describing them as 'dangerous ideas' as apes, saying that they have no right to spread information that he was some sort of freak._**

 ** _He believed that humans did not make that much progress throughout the years, blasting the entire species for their culture of 'avoiding risks'._**

 ** _''Idiots who think they no longer need to evolve have no right to pass on their genes!'' he would always tell me._**

 ** _Of course, he had realized that this plan was always for his own sake, but despite the fact that he has to do it all by himself, he still pursued his dream and carried his intentions out._**

 ** _Thereafter, he devoted himself to research. Nothing but research._**

 ** _It was only after he had turned 70 years old that his efforts began to yield the results he had been searching his whole life.._**

 ** _And after that, he was more than delighted to be making progress in turning his lifelong dream into his perfect reality._**

 ** _First, the scientist regained his youth._**

 ** _And next, he began cloning himself._**

 ** _He named his laboratory the ''House of Evolution'' and together with his clones, he conducted countless experiments with animals to create new species._**

 ** _All of them were inhumane, but this did not stop him from shifting his experiments to human subjects -_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

''THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!'' a voice screamed out, interrupting the much anticipated backstory.

Already bored out of his simple mind due to the autobiography the Armored Gorilla was giving him, Saitama decided to intervene. If one could remember, Saitama was just meeting up with his alleged new 'disciple' - a blonde 19-year old cyborg bearing the name of Genos. Now, as they were meeting up in the bald, god-like warrior's home, which was his apartment, six Mysterious Beings suddenly attacked the two of them, including the Armored Gorilla. Saitama had taken care and decimated the four of them, namely Kamakyuri, Frog Man, Slugerous, Ground Dragon and the Beast King while Genos proceeded to defeat the Armored Gorilla after a much _heated_ battle.

And now, sitting upright at the foot of Saitama's apartment, was a limbless Armored Gorilla, whose face mask has been removed, revealing his face wherein blood was flowing from his left nostril.

Standing in front of the limbless, defeated cybernetically enhanced mammal were the bald man in a white cape and yellow jumpsuit whose name bared Saitama and his teenage cyborg 'disciple' **(despite the fact that it was still only the second official time that they met and the first time they properly introduced themselves to one another)** , Genos.

Both were already bored out of their minds.

The gorilla's eyes were wide, mouth agape as he was interrupted from telling the two warriors in front of him their much awaited information. Perhaps he had taken it too far.

And guess what, said two warriors were not looking forward to another autobiography. Saitama had already scored himself two for the day. He did not take it too fairly.

''What's this got to do with me? You're just trying to act cool again.'' the bald man said, pointing out at how the Armored Gorilla was using his robotic voice once more as he was telling his story.

The Armored Gorilla merely sighed in defeat.

''Just get to the point, okay?''

Genos then quickly made a follow-up statement, which shows how much he quickly learned from his first proper introduction with the bald man.

''My master is a busy man. Summarize it in 20 words or less.'' the cyborg said, while glaring at his defeated enemy.

Sweating profusely and breathing heavily, the Armored Gorilla closed his eyes and sighed, before replying in his normal voice once again.

'' **...I-I'm sorry.** ''

The limbless cyborg mammal quickly thought of his next statement, as he felt two giants staring down at him like the ant he is. Given, he was at the mercy of a fellow cyborg who defeated him despite his sheer advantage in terms of strength and size, and a bald man who had swiftly annihilated all five of his comrades without even breaking a single drop of sweat.

The gorilla had every right to be terrified, especially towards the simple looking bald man wearing the yellow jumpsuit.

Said man had just killed the 2ND STRONGEST FIGHTER of the House of Evolution.

And the gorilla was a mere third.

And now, the cyborg mammal was defeated by a younger looking cyborg who, despite lacking in strength, made it up for his sheer speed advantage and intensified firepower.

What more can the 3rd Strongest Artificial Creation of the House of Evolution do against the hero for fun who had killed the 2nd Strongest?

Heed by his command, the Armored Gorilla made the right guess and the perfect choice.

'' **So in other words, my boss has become very curious about your body.** '' the gorilla said to the two warriors standing in front of him, his eyes still wide in shock.

However, Saitama seemed to have taken in a different notion.

It was after a second before he spoke.

''I'm not interested in dudes.'' he blinked.

The cyborg next to him was the one who understood, and without even looking at his master, Genos proceeded to speak in order to correct the man.

''I think you misunderstood, Master. He plans to use your body, which surpasses normal human limitations, for his research on evolution.'' the cyborg told Saitama, who merely looked at the blonde as he attempted to understand everything that just occurred.

''If we don't do something, I'm sure he'll try again.'' Genos continued.

The Armored Gorilla grunted at this statement as Genos faced his newly found teacher, his cybernetic eyes burning with determination.

''He should not be allowed a free hand, our move should be to attack him.'' the blonde cyborg suggested to the baldy.

It wasn't too long, before the cyborg received a reply.

''Sure. Let's go.''

''Okay.''

However, it was only after the man had turned around and made the sounds of footsteps as he walked away from the scene did the cyborg realize how Saitama can take things quite literally.

''Huh!? You mean, right now?!'' the blonde exclaimed.

As the bald man continued to walk away, he revealed a folded piece of paper, before unfolding it to reveal an advertisement for a sale on a local supermarket.

''Yeah, there's a sale on tomorrow. Can't do it then.'' Saitama merely said in reply as he continued to walk away from the scene.

Genos took a couple of seconds to process everything that just happened, before deciding to catch up to his master, who had full intentions of wiping out the House of Evolution in less than a day.

The Armored Gorilla, who was still limbless, can do nothing but watch in silence. He was starting to sweat once more as he watched the two self-proclaimed heroes make their way towards the House of Evolution.

'' **This doesn't look good. I better tell the Doctor...** '' the cyborg mammal murmured to himself.

The gorilla's skullcap then opened, revealing a hidden communication array that started to beep as it begun contacting the House of Evolution so that the battle cyborg can warn them of the incoming attack.

However, his call was made short as Genos returned.

''Hey, you.'' the blonde muttered, causing the battle gorilla to quickly close his skullcap as he looked at the teenage cyborg who defeated him once again, the gorilla's eyes popping wide open and his mouth agape.

However, the gorilla quickly recovered and maintained his calm demeanor.

'' **Yes?** ''

Holding the grocery sale advertisement in his right hand, while pointing his left palm towards the unarmed gorilla, the Armored Gorilla was once again at the mercy of Genos, whose left palm was already preparing to fire another concentrated blast of flames.

However, Saitama was still walking away.

''I have one last question. Was the 'House of Evolution' developing cyborgs prior to four years ago?'' the blonde asked.

''How many of them are there? Have any of them destroyed towns in the past?''

The gorilla blinked, before managing to come up with Genos' much needed reply.

'' **I'm not entirely sure whether I can answer your follow-up questions because at the House of Evolution, I'm the only combat cyborg.** '' the Armored Gorilla said.

With this in mind, Genos put his arm down, sparing the gorilla and letting him live for the rest of his days.

The blonde cyborg then proceeded to fold Saitama's coupon neatly, before gently inserting it inside his right pocket. A voice then called out to the teenage robot which immediately caught his attention.

''Oi! Genos! You coming or not!?''

The cyborg had almost completely forgotten all about their offensive.

''I will be right behind you Master!'' Genos exclaimed in reply, before swiftly running away from the Armored Gorilla, and quickly catching up to the bald powerhouse.

Little did the blonde know that the Gorilla had successfully warned the House of Evolution about the incoming attack in such a short amount of time. Also in the said time span, the Armored Gorilla had also submitted a report about the fate of his comrades and his request for immediate evacuation.

As the two self-proclaimed heroes made their way towards the Armored Gorilla's home, said Gorilla could do nothing but lie down and wait for evac to come and take him away.

 _ **Fancy getting beaten by another cyborg**_ , he thought to himself.

...

...

...

...

...

After what felt like hours, when it was actually fifteen minutes, the Armored Gorilla had actually fallen asleep where he was lying. However, his beauty sleep would be interrupted when a certain female voice would come and wake him up.

''Hey! You hairy son of a bitch! WAKE UP!'' the voice screamed.

And the Armored Gorilla did. The limbless cyborg was startled so much that he actually jerked from his position, only to flop right back down towards the burnt pavement. Sweating profusely, his eyes were wide and mouth agape, speechless, the defeated cyborg was now facing a certain green haired esper who was apparently the Rank 2 of the S-Class of the Hero Association the gorilla had come to hate.

The esper's green glow disappeared from her body, and her bare feet touched the pavement. Her emerald eyes would come to stare at the defeated cyborg, the psychic placing her hands on both hips, ignoring the fact that her drone was flying right above her, making beeping noises as it continued to buzz around the esper.

''Stop recording.'' the green haired psychic told the drone, to which it gave her a reply by making one last beep noise, before maintaining a stationary flight right beside her.

The Armored Gorilla then closed his mouth, deciding to be the first to speak in order to give an introduction.

For some reason, despite being limbless and crippled to the point of no return, the Gorilla maintained a calm demeanor throughout his introduction, and his face was of filled with overconfidence of some sort.

'' **Well well well. If it isn't 2nd Rank S-Class Hero, the Tornado of Terror. I see that the Hero Association has finally found the House of Evolution after so long?** '' the limbless cyborg chuckled.

The Tornado of Terror, who was known by her real name Tatsumaki, was not amused in the slightest.

''Ha ha. Very funny knucklehead, but I saw everything that happened back there.'' she said, trying her hardest to remain calm, but it was hard for someone as temperamental as her.

'' **Really? And what would that be?** '' questioned the Armored Gorilla.

''Well for starters, your buddies got owned by a baldy, and you got wrecked by another cyborg who was way smaller than you.'' Tatsumaki pointed out, straight to the point.

The defeated Armored Gorilla had basically ignored his current state and laughed.

This startled and confused the esper.

''Watcha laughing about, you dunderhead?'' Tatsumaki asked, annoyed.

The Armored Gorilla first revealed a cocky smile, before giving the esper her reply.

'' **Don't you remember, Miss Tatsumaki? The Hero Association has tried many times to try and take down our House of Evolution, and guess what? They failed every single time! For two years Miss Tatsumaki! Two years!** '' the limbless gorilla exclaimed, before laughing out loud once more.

This angered the green haired psychic, her green glow once again appearing and coating her entire body as she started to float, her bare feet leaving the ground and into the air. She clenched her fists, her teeth gritting in annoyance as she tried her hardest not to cause unnecessary damage around the surrounding area.

Of course, the Armored Gorilla did not fail in noticing this, and he decided to get on Tatsumaki's nerves a little more deeper.

'' **The Hero Association failed to even locate our secret base! You S-Class Heroes would try and stop us every time we would cause a rampage in the city, but you would be too weak to even chase after us once we were done with you!** '' the limbless cyborg said, before once again indulging himself with arrogant laughter, despite the fact that he was literally unarmed and he was up against a temperamental psychic whose powers tend to go overboard and off the charts.

'' **Do you remember the time when the Beast King and I caused havoc on City Q, and the Hero Association sent the S-Class Hero Rank 4 Atomic Samurai, and S-Class Hero Rank 12 Watchdog Man to try and stop us? Of course, they failed. I remember the Beast King being too fast for the samurai, and how I found the man in the dog costume to be quite...feisty.** ''

The esper's emerald eyes were covered with a green shine as her eyebrows furrowed down, staring towards the unarmed and unlegged cyborg gorilla who was now practically mocking her and the Hero Association.

''Yeah. I remember.'' the esper whispered to no one in particular.

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **7 MONTHS EARLIER...**_

The entirety of City Q was practically in ruins, black smoke bellowing in the air, and infernos blazed throughout the entire metropolis. There were many casualties, but some did manage to make it out however due to the early warning and the quick response of the evacuation teams that were assisted by some C and B-Class Heroes of the Association.

Nothing was spared, including the Heroes Association City Q Branch Headquarters along with everyone in it. This dealt a big blow to the Association itself, as they now just lost multiple employees and even the H.A City Q Branch Director. However, they have no time to deal with the problem currently and it would have to wait for another day.

However, despite the fact that the metropolis in ruins was practically deserted by the hour, the causes and culprits of the destruction was still active and roaming around, with the Main Heroes' Association HQ seeing the situation through their scanners, which revealed two life signatures sticking close to each other as they wandered around the deserted metropolis which was dangerous to begin with.

''Sir! Two enemy signatures spotted! They're still roaming around the city!'' an employee exclaimed, obviously panicking.

Sitch, the General Director of Emergency Situation Operations, analyzed the situation quickly, before giving out his reply.

''Who are the nearest heroes in the vicinity?'' he boomed.

A reply quickly came.

''We have Watchdog Man along with Atomic Samurai coming in and fast! It looks like both of them just came back from handling the previous Demon-Level situation in City K!''

Sitch then looked at the large screen, which was now showing two green signatures that were swiftly headed towards the destroyed City Q. Said signatures were identified as Watchdog Man, the protector of City Q, and Atomic Samurai, who was S-Class Rank 4. As he observed their speed, he then asked another question.

''Who are we fighting exactly?'' Sitch asked.

''Sir. It's the House of Evolution. Two Dragon-level threats.''

Sitch merely sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

The old man could only hope for the best for the two S-Class Heroes.

The House of Evolution has long became a nuisance right now, and the Hero Association was not even close to defeating them, let alone find any information about them.

Even Sitch knew that an S-Class would have a difficult time.

...

...

...

...

...

In the ruins of City Q, two Mysterious Beings roamed around, looking for their next prey. The first Mysterious Being was a large, humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wields sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet. He wears a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps.

The second was a massive cyborg with a gorilla head. His body is protected by full plate armor adorned with spikes on its shoulders, knee pads, and gauntlets. The armor's belt buckle resembles a gorilla's face, and the chest plate features a custom patch featuring the letters 'A' and 'G' arranged in a diamond shape. His cybernetic eyes had a shade of diamond blue.

They were the House of Evolution's Beast King and Armored Gorilla, respectively. They were roaming around the empty city that was now devastated.

'' **Beast King, I suggest that we find another city to rampage upon. Q-City is completely deserted at this point. We left no survivors.** '' boomed the cyborg gorilla.

The lion humanoid grunted before giving out a proper reply.

'' **Fine. I bet that it would be a bonus for what the Doctor had originally in mind.** '' the Beast King said, to which the Armored Gorilla agreed.

'' **Yes. With another attack, there would be a high probability that more people would realize the power of synthetic evolution.** '' the cyborg pointed out.

'' **They would basically worship us after we're done with them!** '' the Beast King roared, before breaking down in laughter.

Immediately after the Beast King said that, the Armored Gorilla made beeping noises, with the cyborg swinging his head back and forth, as if he were frantically looking for something.

'' **What's the matter?** '' asked the lion.

'' **Unknown signatures coming our way. And fast.** '' replied the gorilla.

The Beast King merely scoffed at the Armored Gorilla's claim.

'' **Oh come on. We can take care of them.** '' said the lion humanoid, who was covered with an aura of overconfidence.

Immediately after saying that, the a white flash suddenly slammed unto the Armored Gorilla, who was then sent flying to an abandoned four story building, the impact of the crash causing the entire building to come down and fall right on top of the large cyborg. The Beast King then quickly turned his head to his left to see a young, bored-looking man wearing a full-body dog suit with a red collar.

It was Watchdog Man of the Hero Association, his right first bellowing with steam after making such a powerful punch to the Armored Gorilla. The man in the dog suit then looked at the Beast King, as if it were his next target.

Watchdog Man quickly made a fighting stance, his dog costume now revealing sharp claws as he stared at the lion humanoid in its blood red eyes.

''What do you think you're doing to my city?'' Watchdog Man asked the Beast King, remaining his uninterested expression.

The Beast King merely grunted, as he revealed his sharper, longer claws, before puffing out air from his nostrils.

'' **Your city? Your city!? You must be another one of those disillusioned heroes who think that they have power and authority just because they're stronger than the average human being! Well guess what pal!? We're made from artificial evolution, and we're gonna make sure that unevolved peasants like you get to witness the true meaning of evolution!** '' the lion roared, his claws now enveloped in a white glow.

''Try me. I'm kinda excited to see the evolved form of a dog.'' Watchdog Man sarcastically said with total uninterest.

However, the Beast King had no time for jokes as he raised his right arm up, with his sharp claws fully revealed and glowing with white light.

'' **LION SLASH!** ''

The Beast King swiftly swiped through the air, releasing four powerful slash marks in the air that swiftly went towards Watchdog Man, who quickly evaded it. The slash marks slammed onto the building right behind him however, demolishing it in such a way as if it was sliced.

Watchdog Man then made a huge leap towards his much larger opponent, and with his speed, managed to land a quick punch on the Beast King's nose, which was enough to send the lion humanoid a couple steps backwards. However the 12 foot monster was quite quick for his size, as he grabbed the man in a dog suit with his right hand in mid-air, before slamming him unto the pavement, creating a small hole that sent several pieces of rubble flying.

However, before the Beast King can pick up his opponent in order to repeat his previous attack, Watchdog Man felt the monster's grip lessen, so he swiftly dug his way deeper underground, out of the lion's reach. Before the Beast King could even blink once more, Watchdog Man quickly dug himself out, before landing a powerful uppercut right by the lion's jaw, sending him backwards and crashing unto an abandoned pawnshop.

The Beast King merely grunted in response, before seeing a burnt car right beside him and without thinking twice, he grabbed it before tossing it into the air and towards Watchdog Man.

The man in the dog suit revealed his claws however, before swiping the car the moment it made contact with him, effectively converting it into several pieces of scrap that passed right behind him.

The Beast King groaned in annoyance, before slamming both his fists unto the ground, creating a large rock column that made its way towards Watchdog Man, but the S-Class Hero merely used the column as a platform to boost himself up into the air.

However, he seemed to have forgotten that he was fighting not one Dragon-Level threat but two.

Before Watchdog Man could even realize it, the Armored Gorilla swiftly appeared right behind him and grabbed the dog man with his large left hand, and in mid-air, the cyborg threw Watchdog Man unto the nearest building right in front of him, which was apparently an abandoned apartment. The gorilla saw his opponent crash unto the window of an apartment room by the third floor. Unsatisfied, the moment the Armored Gorilla landed on the ground, he made a huge leap, before slamming both of his fists unto the burnt and abandoned building, the single, powerful attack causing it to uproot from the ground and literally send it falling down the ground below, causing smoke and stone to fly high into the air.

The cyborg landed on the ground in front of the wreckage, but almost as soon as he did, the protector of Q-City appeared from right below him, before giving the cybernetic mammal a powerful uppercut, followed by a quick jab to the head, causing the Armored Gorilla to slide backwards, causing large, sliding cracks among the pavement.

Watchdog Man then stood on all four limbs, before swiftly charging towards the Armored Gorilla.

The cybernetic gorilla, using his enhancements, converted both his hands into two large and separate Miniguns. Without a second thought, the Armored Gorilla released a storm of bullets towards the incoming S-Class Hero.

Watchdog Man saw the hail of bullets quickly incoming his way, so in swift reaction, the S-Class made a small jump, before slamming himself on the pavement, creating a hole as he burrowed himself underground for the third time. This time, the Armored Gorilla had the Hero's underground attack anticipated as his bullets peppered unto the cemented road below him.

'' **Clever dog.** '' the gorilla boomed.

Armored Gorilla then retracted his Minigun hands before converting them into large sledgehammers.

The cyborg then quickly slammed the both of them unto the ground below with all his might.

...

...

BOOM!

Out came Watchdog Man, who seemed surprised as he found himself unexpectedly flying in mid-air as he was dug out from his hiding spot. With no mercy, the Armored Gorilla swiftly charged towards the vulnerable hero, before slamming his right sledgehammer unto the man, sending him flying unto a non-functional lamp post, causing it to break and fall down the sidewalk.

As Watchdog Man struggled to stand up, the Armored Gorilla slowly made his way towards the now vulnerable S-Class, as he retracted his sledgehammer arms and revealed his normal hands once more.

Beating his chest several times, the cyborg spoke once again.

'' **A human being impersonating the characteristics of a dog? Peculiar. It would be something the Doctor would try to experiment on...a human being with a mind of a dog. I would be sure to recommend that as his next research**.'' the Armored Gorilla boomed, as he made one final step right in front of Watchdog Man, who was still struggling to set himself upright.

'' **Perhaps the Doctor would like it if I brought home a specimen to conduct his research on. I'm sure you won't mind, don't you? Think about it, you would be a pinnacle of science...a masterpiece!** '' the cyborg continued.

Watchdog Man growled, as he finally managed to stand up. He was battered though, and many parts of his dog suit were ripped. The young man also had a cut by his left cheek.

However, before the S-Class Hero can even do anything to attack, the Armored Gorilla suddenly slammed his right fist onto the young man, sending him flying into the building right in front of the cyborg, which was a bank. Shattered glass and debris flew, as Watchdog Man crashed through several tables and counters before flying and crashing into the bank's money vault, making a hard landing unto the piles of banknotes and cash.

The S-Class Hero was finally knocked unconscious.

The Armored Gorilla's right fist was now enveloped in steam, to which the cyborg merely shook off, as he looked at the wreckage that was right in front of him. He was victorious in the battle against Watchdog Man.

'' **I guess I'll take that as a yes.** '' he boomed.

Immediately after saying that however, he felt a swift swipe of metal slide against his chest coated with his metallic armor plating. Seconds later, it would be revealed that the unknown force caused a hole in his chest which revealed multiple wirings that were now giving off sparks of electricity. The Armored Gorilla showed no signs of pain however, as he looked to his left to see a man in his 40s or 50s wearing a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol in the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip.

Disregarding the fact that he just took a major blow, the Armored Gorilla shrugged it off as his diamond eyes stared at the samurai in front of him.

'' **You're a fast one. Who are you?** '' the cyborg boomed.

The man then picked up a blade of grass, before chewing it, giving the gorilla a cocky smile before replying.

''I'm S-Class Rank 4, Atomic Samurai. And let me tell you, that dog is ours, and he's not for sale!'' the samurai replied.

In response, the Armored Gorilla converted both of his hands into Miniguns once more. Both miniguns then started spinning, and whirring as the gorilla prepared to engage with his new enemy.

'' **Is that so?** ''

The cybernetic gorilla then released a hailstorm of bullets from both Miniguns towards Atomic Samurai.

The fourth placing S-Class hero could only smirk.

Quickly grabbing the hilt of his katana, Atomic Samurai swiftly pulled his sword from his scabbard, the blade of his sword now enveloped with a sky blue glow. The samurai then swiped his sword in mid-air, swinging it from his left to his right, and whilst doing it, he exclaimed two words.

''ATOMIC SLICE!''

A sky blue energy wave in the form of a slice was formed from the samurai's katana, and in seconds, the energy wave managed to hamper all the incoming bullets of the Armored Gorilla, before it made contact with the cyborg's right shoulder blade, effectively cutting off the Armored Gorilla's entire right arm and revealing all sorts of wires that were now sending off electrical sparks.

Atomic Samurai then smirked at his minor achievement. Not a minute into the battle, he already had his opponent incapacitated by blowing off an arm.

''Had enough yet, ya monkey?'' he mocked the cyborg.

The Armored Gorilla converted his left minigun back into his left hand, clenching it back and forth, before replying to his opponent.

'' **Impressive. I should recommend you as well for the Doctor's research.** ''

Making a stance, the Atomic Samurai tightened his grip on his katana, which was no longer giving off a sky blue glow.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.''

However, as he was focused on the Armored Gorilla, what the Atomic Samurai failed to notice was the Beast King slowly approaching him from behind. The samurai never noticed until the lion humanoid stomped the pavement, causing the ground to shake for a little while. The S-Class Hero was startled, before looking behind him to see a 12 foot tall lion-like mysterious being with blood red eyes, with sharp claws already showing.

'' **You think you're the only one with the fancy sword?** '' boomed the Beast King.

The 12 foot monster then grabbed the S-Class Hero by his topknot, and with all his might, he swiftly threw Atomic Samurai towards an abandoned six story office building, wherein the samurai crashed on the fourth floor, glass shards and rubble flying through the air, and the building was now covered in cracks due to the massive impact of the samurai's crash.

The Beast King's claws then extended up until its longest length, which was approximately 6 and a half inches. His blood red eyes were now glowing crimson red, as he roared out to the heavens, his muscle mass increasing by a significant amount to the point wherein his biceps were showing off his veins.

'' **LION SLASH!** ''

The lion humanoid once again performed his signature attack wherein he swiftly swiped the air, releasing a powerful slash through three white energy waves which slammed on the office building, destroying it to the point wherein it looked like it was sliced to clean bits. However, due to the fact that the building was burnt down due to the attack of the Beast King and the Armored Gorilla earlier, the entire building crumbled down and was reduced to a pile of scrap metal rubble.

Smoke and dust bellowed the air, but this did not bother both the lion and the gorilla one bit.

The Beast King clenched his fists, growling in anticipation.

'' **That oughta take care of him.** '' boomed the 12 foot lion.

However, he would soon come to a realization that he was wrong.

''You got anything faster?''

The Atomic Samurai then ran out of the smoke, revealing himself to be perfectly fine apart from some tears and holes in his clothing and a clean cut on his right arm. The S-Class Hero ran as quickly as he could towards the Beast King, his grip tightening on the hilt of his katana.

What was noticeable were the eye color of the samurai.

It now had a glow of blood red, similar to the Beast King's. And his katana now had a glow of indigo.

This did not go unnoticed by the Beast King, as he roared in frustration.

'' **YOU WANT THIS DONE FAST!? FINE BY ME!** '' the lion roared out loud.

With this, the Beast King increased his muscle mass to the point wherein he broke his upper clothing and all of his ornaments. He grew over 24 feet tall and his claws were now half his size. His eyes glowed crimson red and his teeth enlarged, before roaring to the heavens so loud, that it was heard all the way in A-City. It could be mistaken for a roar of a dinosaur.

Even the one-armed Armored Gorilla had to take a step back.

'' **This doesn't look good for that S-Class Hero. When the Beast King triggers this state, he loses all restraint.** '' the Armored Gorilla said to no one in particular, as he observed the Atomic Samurai still charging towards the transforming beast, practically unfazed.

However, despite the Atomic Samurai's display of bravery and courage, this was not enough to convince the Armored Gorilla otherwise.

'' **If he's not lucky, that samurai is going to get murdered.** ''

Meanwhile, said samurai was still plowing his way towards the now 24 foot tall lion humanoid Mysterious Being. He was unfazed by his transformation.

'' _I've taken care of bigger stuff than you boy._ '' Atomic Samurai said to himself, as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana.

With the Beast King finally finishing his transformation, his eyes were all set towards the incoming S-Class Hero. It seemed that he wasn't prepared to let mercy overcome him. Such is the rule of the jungle, as he would always say. And today, he had his eyes set on his next prey.

'' **YOU WANT FAST!? YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU'VE WISHED FOR YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!** ''

The Beast King's claws glowing white, while the Atomic Samurai's katana glowing indigo, the two got closer and closer, until the forces of their blades finally made contact with one another. However, wanting to finish the battle quickly, both had simultaneously released their signature finishing moves.

''ATOMIC SLASH!''

'' **LION SLASH: METEOR SHOWER!** ''

And as if it were the speed of sound, the blade of Atomic Samurai's katana and the Beast King's sharp claws repeatedly collided with each other. Despite the fact that the Beast King had doubled in size, the Atomic Samurai still managed to keep up with his stronger and wider-spread attacks. One could see the Beast King driven with pure anger and bloodlust, while the Atomic Strike empowered every single strike with a force of discipline. The samurai was focused. The Beast King was driven.

Not even the Armored Gorilla can take a single step. Instead, he just decided to watch the entire fight unfold.

The Beast King roared while the Atomic Samurai screamed his lungs out throughout the entire ordeal as they attempted to overpower one another. Each blow they dealt, they looked for an opening. Each opportunity they saw, they would strike, only to be blocked by the other.

However to the naked eye, each blow they dealt with their hands would only be a flash. It would look like that between the 24 foot tall lion and the S-Class Hero samurai, was a blur of moving, glowing weapons.

It wouldn't be long before they passed each other, seemingly dealing the final blow.

They passed almost a meter away from each other, backs turned against each other as the Armored Gorilla awaits for someone to collapse.

...

...

...

...

...

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when in reality only a few seconds passed, no one fell down and collapsed in defeat.

However, the Atomic Samurai was speechless when he saw his most treasured katana break into hundreds of shattered pieces.

The S-Class Hero found it difficult to even breathe.

''W-What? Impossible!'' he exclaimed.

'' **OH YES IT IS POSSIBLE!** '' the Beast King roared, before swiftly turning around and once again grabbing the S-Class samurai hero by his topknot, and with his augmented strength and might, flung him right above his head, sending the Atomic Samurai straight into the air. The Beast King cackled into laughter, knowing that he can now toy around with the hero, as he was now vulnerable and unarmed.

As he looked up, he could see a tiny dot in the sky slowly getting larger. The Beast King knew it was the Atomic Samurai, who was falling helplessly back down towards him.

'' **HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW THAT YOU HAVE NO TOY TO PLAY WITH!?** '' the lion roared.

Up in the air, the Atomic Samurai can do nothing but fall down towards his impending doom. He had no weapons to fight with. He was vulnerable in mid-air and unarmed.

It would be his last day.

''Forgive me...I have failed.'' he said to no one in particular.

A single tear slid away from his eyes, and it dropped down alongside him towards the ground.

They would both meet their end.

Meanwhile, the Beast King grew impatient and so, he crouched down, his legs and thighs growing bigger and gaining a considerable size to the point that it was showing off his veins. The lion took a deep breath, before making a huge leap that was so powerful, it created a shockwave that destroyed buildings that were 5 meters away. However, this did not affect the Armored Gorilla in the slightest, who was merely watching the Beast King fly into the sky with rocket speed.

In mid-air, the Beast King had retracted all of his claws and he clenched both fists, as his target came closer and closer towards him.

With a cocky smile, the Beast King roared once more.

'' **NO DOUBT, YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED THE AWESOME POWER OF THE MIGHTY BEAST KING!** ''

His right fist was suddenly enveloped in an electric blue aura...growling as his target grew near.

When the Atomic Samurai was at the right spot and distance, the Beast King released his final and finishing blow for the day.

'' **EXTREME LION PUNCH!** ''

The 24 foot Beast King then slammed the whopping entirety of his fist on the vulnerable and hapless Atomic Samurai, and like a piece of crumpled paper, the S-Class Hero could do nothing but take the blow, and with the impact of the punch so powerful, the samurai was sent flying high into the sky so quick all the Beast King saw was a flash and a blur, until he saw a flash of light shine in the sky.

The Beast King literally sent Atomic Samurai flying out of the city.

And just like that, the Beast King made a rough landing, the impact causing a powerful shockwave that sent rubble flying all around him and also creating a wide crater on the ground. Once again this did not affect the one armed Armored Gorilla, who was waiting for him apparently.

Simultaneously, as soon as the Beast King landed on the ground, his size reverted back to normal and his eyes were now a normal shade of dark red.

The humanoid lion then cracked his knuckles as he gave a grunt and a huff, looking unto the sky above him.

'' **That oughta take care of him for real.** '' the Beast King boomed.

...

...

...

...

...

''Sir! Watchdog Man and Atomic Samurai are out of commission! They've been defeated in battle sir! What should we do?!'' exclaimed an employee to Sitch, who was observing the screen. It is true. Both S-Class Heroes have been defeated.

''What!? Both of them? But that's...wait a second, why is Atomic Samurai's signature going closer to City A?'' Sitch asked out loud.

Everyone in the room then stopped to see that Atomic Samurai's signature IS going towards City A at tremendous speeds. It was almost as if he was flying.

''Huh? But that would mean - AHHH!''

A female employee's thoughts had been derailed when a certain samurai crashed into the room, and directly unto the large screen of the map, causing it to deactivate and shut down upon Atomic Samurai's impact.

All were speechless.

''Oh my God! It's Atomic Samurai!''

''Oh no! He's injured!''

''Quick! Someone get a doctor!''

''CALL AN AMBULANCE DAMMIT!''

Those were just some of the voices that screamed in an attempt to aid the ailing S-Class Hero. No doubt, the Atomic Samurai was knocked out cold, and from head to toe, he was covered in cuts, bruises and wounds. His cloak and haori were completely destroyed during the battle, and all that's left was his white robe, which was covered with cuts and tears, showing off his injured toned body.

What startled Sitch and the rest was the fact that he was unarmed. He had no weapons remaining. They can only conclude on what happened to the Samurai's most treasured katana.

It wasn't long, before Sitch made a decision.

''Get Atomic Samurai to a hospital! And I need an available Hero to go to Q-City and retrieve Watchdog Man! We don't want a valuable asset in the wrong hands!'' he boomed.

He received a reply rather quickly.

''I'll do it!''

Sitch turned around to see that Tatsumaki was in the room. However, the esper did not wait for Sitch for his instructions and the green haired psychic immediately flew away, going out of the Heroes' Association Headquarters through the hole that Atomic Samurai went through. Once outside, she covered herself in a green coat of energy and blasted into full speed, shooting herself like a comet in the sky.

The ESO Director could only watch in disbelief.

''What's with her?'' he asked to no one in particular.

...

...

...

...

...

'' **So are we gonna get the dog or not?** ''

'' **I disagree with the notion. The Heroes who belong in the Heroes Association have trackers placed within their bodies. We will give out our location if we bring the hero they call as 'Watchdog Man'.** ''

'' **Fine. But we better get outta here. Those guys will be looking for us, and we're nowhere near our base at this hour.** ''

'' **They have us tracked Beast King. Wait for me to calibrate my E.M.P. cannon. It will affect even the House of Evolution, but the Doctor will come to understand that we are in a tight situation when we activate the EMP. May I remind you that it will last for two hours and it affects the entire world, so we need to be quick in getting back to our location.** ''

'' **Yeah yeah. Enough with the chit-chat and just get on with it. You really need something that'll make you fix yourself though.** ''

'' **I am already working on such creation. May I also remind you that I, as a cyborg, will be affected by the EMP as well.** ''

'' **Fine. Just get on with it.** ''

The Beast King and the Armored Gorilla then quickly settled their argument, as the Beast King brought the unconscious Watchdog Man out of the abandoned bank which was destroyed during his battle with Atomic Samurai. The twelve foot Mysterious Being then settled the S-Class Hero down the cracked pavement.

The lion humanoid then turned to see the Armored Gorilla converting his remaining arm into some sort of cannon. As quickly as possible, the cyborg fired an EMP Bomb into the sky, to which it exploded right afterwards, an fireworks of electrical crackles spreading throughout the sky, the extreme brightness capable of blinding someone who dared stared at it directly.

True to his word, the Armored Gorilla's diamond blue eyes had lost its glow, and the cyborg fell down the ground, limp as if he was born without bones. He had been deactivated, which only means that the EMP has fully taken effect.

Fancy having most of him mechanized and not leaving half of him biological, thought the Beast King to himself.

The Beast King carried the deactivated one armed Armored Gorilla unto his shoulders, the cyborg's remaining arm wrapped around the Beast King's neck, to which the lion humanoid grunted in annoyance. When the Beast King was settled, the 12 foot lion humanoid started to run as fast as he can away from the ruins of City Q.

However, as the Beast King was running while carrying a deactivated Armored Gorilla, the ground suddenly shook so hard that even the humanoid lion stumbled and tripped, falling down the pavement and dropping his companion.

What the Beast King saw next was a crack on the cement pavement surrounding both him and the deactivated Armored Gorilla. The cracks had a green glow on them, and before the lion knew it, they were slowly being lifted unto the air, with the lion noticing that the entire column of the ground they were standing upon that they were currently standing upon right now was covered in a green shade of energy.

He then released his claws, his eyes turning into its crimson red glow, as he looked up to see a floating green-haired young looking girl in the middle of the air.

The girl had her arms crossed, and a green glow outlined her body. She did not look so happy and it seemed that she was having a bad day.

'' **Hey! Who the fuck are you and what do ya want!?** '' the Beast King boomed.

The green haired esper did not utter a single word, and instead as a reply, she swung her right arm across the air, sending the column the Beast King and the Armored Gorilla were on top of down the ground.

Smoke flew everywhere.

However, the esper wasn't done yet and with her power, she uprooted every single intact building in her vicinity, and as soon as the buildings were all floating in the middle of the air, ranging from apartments, to office buildings, and even the Q-City Municipal Hall, the S-Class Hero slammed all of them towards the area where the Beast King and the Armored Gorilla were dropped off.

Every single building was dropped and slammed themselves onto the two Mysterious Beings simultaneously.

This caused an intense earthquake that shook the entirety of City Q, and smoke covered the area, enveloping even Tatsumaki.

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **PRESENT TIME...**_

'' **Do you remember what happened next, Miss Tatsumaki?** '' the limbless Armored Gorilla asked.

The Tornado of Terror rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

''My god, you suck in telling stories. Just get straight to the point, you fucking monkey! I get it! I rushed to help Watchdog Man without even checking to see if you dunderheads are still alive!'' the esper angrily exclaimed, which caused the limbless cyborg to let out a laugh of arrogance.

'' **Yes, and I'm sure you regret it.** ''

''I sure did.'' the esper muttered, clenching her fist as a nearby pickup truck behind her suddenly floated in mid-air, now having a green glow around it. She pulled it closer towards her and stopped as soon as the truck was directly above her head.

The limbless gorilla remained unfazed, however.

'' **And now, the Beast King is dead, and I am in pieces. The revenge you seek was paid by none other than our future test subjects. I am positive that they will be transformed into stronger species than us both.** '' the cyborg claimed in a monotone voice.

''Yeah. It's unfair.'' the esper said, before slamming the car a meter from the Armored Gorilla's left side, startling the limbless cyborg.

''But you know what's even more unfair? The fact that you gave those two idiots information that the entire Hero Association has been desperately attempting to retrieve for over two years!'' Tatsumaki continued, raising her voice to the point that she was screaming.

The gorilla could only smirk.

'' **Let us say that they were a little more...persuasive.** ''

The green haired psychic had her arms crossed, and blinked, before coming up with a reply.

''Thanks to you, they're on their way to your base. I'll just swoop in and bring an end to your so called 'House of Evolution'. '' she said.

But the cyborg laughed at this claim of hers.

'' **Foolish girl! By your power level, you will never be able to even keep up with our strongest fighter! I am the third strongest, while the Beast King is the second. You will never defeat the likes of Carnage Kabuto!** '' the Armored Gorilla boomed. He was once again using his robotic voice.

The esper smirked.

''Then I'll just let them do the work for me. Besides, I'm not after you guys anyway...''

Her eyes were now replaced by a spring green glow, as she floated higher and higher into the air, causing the Armored Gorilla to look up as he watched the esper raise herself.

''I'm after those two idiots.''

And in the speed of sound, the Tornado of Terror had disappeared, creating a massive shockwave that shattered every window within a mile away. It was obvious that she was also headed for the House of Evolution.

While the Armored Gorilla was unfazed by the shockwave, he was speechless.

...

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile, at the House of Evolution's Secret Base, a certain Doctor was having one of his worst days to record.

''Impossible! Our elite force, formed specifically for the extermination of these obsolete humans, wiped out!?'' Genus exclaimed in total disbelief.

The age immortal doctor was looking at the holographic screen of his experimentation room. Shown were the crossed out images of a lion, a praying mantis, a frog, a slug and a ground mole. Shown also was the picture of a gorilla, which was enlightened in emerald green, indicating that it was still alive and active.

On the left side of the screen, just right next to the images of the House of Evolution's elite force, were images of other animals. Most of them were also crossed out, and without Genus or any of the clones noticing it, the image of a bear just crossed itself out, indicating that it was decommissioned and/or killed.

One clone of Genus, wearing a white, long sleeved lab shirt that bore the number '33' on his left chest stepped out from the crowd of clones in order to say his piece.

''According to the report coming from the Armored Gorilla, the two who are responsible are on their way here.'' he said.

The screen then replaced the images of the elite force with a screenshot of Saitama and Genos, which was obviously a candid shot.

Genus looked at the screen once again, ignoring the whispers and gossips of the crowd of clones swarming behind him.

''If they come, then all of our research, everything that we've been working our entire lives on could be destroyed!''

''This is a serious matter.'' clone number 78 agreed.

Clenching his fists, Genus found himself making a rather risky decision. His body shivered with nervousness and he was sweating profusely, despite the fact that they were in an air-conditioned room.

He soon made his conclusion.

''The only option is to use our trump card.''

The entire crowd gasped. They knew just how dangerous their trump card is, and they knew that if it were to be released, it would be the end of it all, at the cost of many lives and property.

However, determined as he is, Genus knew where he was going, even though he was bathing in sweat, his long sleeved polo shirt already drenched.

''Begin preparations for the release of Carnage Kabuto.''

And with that, the whole room panicked.

Carnage Kabuto was the strongest fighter in the House of Evolution. Whatever the Beast King can achieve, Kabuto is sure to achieve it also with double speed and efficiency. He was Genus' most prized masterpiece, but with his immense strength, speed, durability and intellect came a prize that only Genus himself knew.

The Beast King had the power to destroy an entire city. Kabuto can do the same to an entire country in minutes. Genus had lost his 4 top Fighters. Kamakyuri, his 4th Strongest that was oozing in speed. Mosquito Girl and Armored Gorilla were tied for the 3rd post. One was blown and decimated into blood and smithereens while the other was decommissioned, disarmed and unable to fight any longer. Beast King, the second after Carnage Kabuto, is reduced to mincemeat.

Only Kabuto remained. The remaining fighters were nothing more than prototypes.

Genus had made his decision. His clone companions weren't too happy about it either.

''WHAT!?''

''NO, NOT HIM!''

''THAT'S CRAZY!''

''He'll finally be released?''

''He's right. That might be the only way.''

''But maybe we should stop him. It's too dangerous.''

''I have a bad feeling about this.''

''Is this seriously the only way?''

As the crowd went wild, Genus remained his focus on the holographic screen but he raised his voice in order to address the crowd behind him.

''Calm down! He will be our last resort.'' the doctor said.

Before any of the clones can protest, the doctor continued his piece. He quickly went to his holographic keyboard, switching the screen from the images of the elite force to the section about the 8 floors of the building. The screen now showed all 8 floors and the traps that it held.

One by one, the screen indicated each floor with a yellow green glow, indicating that the traps stored in the entire room was activated.

The first floor was apparently a Maze Room. The second was Water Room and the next one was Fire. The fourth floor was a room filled with blizzards, the fifth floor was an Electricity Room. The 6th floor is a neecle room, the 7th floor was a vacuum room while the last room was a gravity room.

The traps were pretty self-explanatory.

''We'll activate all our traps from the first to the eighth floor. If luck is on our side, they'll take care of the intruders.''

As all traps were activated, the doctor took a step back and sighed. His clones could only look at him, waiting for his orders and commands.

''I'm fully aware of what will happen to me and all of our research...should we fail.''

...

...

...

...

...

In the middle of the forest, a black bear standing at 7 feet tall met its demise, as its lifeless body laid down the ground and around its corpse was a pool of crimson red blood. The bear had its mouth agape, with blood coming out from its eyes and mouth, and it had its arms stretched above its head.

On its chest laid a piece of evidence of what caused its death; a point blank hole in the shape of a fist that seemed to have replaced where its heart and lungs should be.

''I didn't think we'd be running the whole way.'' said Genos.

The blonde cyborg and the caped baldy were running at hypersonic speed towards their destination, but despite that, they were still capable of normal conversation as if they were stationary. As they conversed, they evaded trees and other obstacles with ease and it looked like the both of them didn't even break a sweat.

''How else are we gonna get there?'' asked the simple minded Saitama.

''I made an assumption that you had the ability to fly.'' replied the blond cyborg.

''You know that humans can't do that, right?'' the bald man pointed out.

Right in front of them was a wall of boulders, but they used each one as leverage to boost themselves up the tall mountain, while still conversing with each other.

''It is incredible that you are never late. You are indeed a true hero.''

''You're kidding right? I hardly ever make it in time.''

As they jumped on top of the mountain, they saw a single, abandoned-looking tower standing in front of a cliff side just below them. They quickly made a smooth landing just right in front of the tower, which was their point of destination.

''We are here. This is the place.'' the cyborg concluded.

''So this is...''

''The House of Evolution.''

Saitama then started to count, pointing at the tower using his right index finger. With each number, he kept looking up at the tower until he reached the top view.

''One, two, three, four, five, six...It seems about eight stories high.'' the bald man pointed out.

However, Genos ignored the hero in the yellow jumpsuit as he quickly crouched down, the ports of his palms swiftly charging a fire blast to the point that blue electric sparks came out of his hands. As quickly as he can, he stood up straight once more, before putting his palms together, creating an intensified fire blast that was so strong that it decimated literally the entire tower.

Black smoke and ashes bellowed the air, clearly visible through the thickness of the forest they were in. The ground shook, and hundreds of crows flew away in fear and surprise.

The smoke had enveloped both the cyborg and Saitama, but they took no effect.

Saitama could do nothing but look at his newfound companion.

''That was a bit rash, don't you think?'' he asked.

''Maybe so. I decided that it would be most efficient if I destroyed the entire building all in one swoop.''

The blast decimated not only the building, but also the entire mountain it was standing right below of. The surrounding trees were burnt to a crisp. The crater Genos made seemed to run for about 3 miles away.

''Well, that's true but we could have at least seen what the bad guys had in store for us.'' Saitama pointed out.

Genos remained speechless.

Saitama had a point.

''You didn't think that one through.''

They decided to wander around the wreckage, in hopes of finding anything useful.

But it wasn't long before Saitama found something.

In the middle of the rubble, ashes, burnt trees and broken pieces of machinery and scrap, lies a metal door that carved itself in the ground. The bald hero pulled the metal door open, to reveal a staircase that went down towards the dark, unknown parts of the House of Evolution. Genos raised his left arm as he stood in front of the doorway, activating his flashlight through the ports of his palm.

''Looks like there's a basement.'' Saitama said, pointing out the outright obvious.

...

...

...

...

...

In the said basement of the House of Evolution, a scream could be heard.

Inside a lone, hollow room, the only sound that can be heard were the gunshots of an automatic assault rifle, and the constant breathing of a panicking clone of Genus, who was standing right in front of a giant monster in chains who was standing at almost 11 feet tall.

''S-STOP!'' the clone screamed in agony.

But it was futile. The clone received the blow of the beast's right fist, and he was blown to smithereens. As the monster took a deep breath, the mutilated corpses of over a hundred Genus clones laid all around him. Ripped pieces of clothing, dismantled pieces of assault rifles and weaponry, fresh blood and organs spilled around the monster, who was chained to the metal ground.

The eleven foot beast is humanoid but its body has many characteristics resembling a beetle, including a thick pecan exoskeleton and a large horn on its head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. Its body also has many large spikes on his arms and legs.

One person then dared enter the room now filled with mutilated corpses. The room, which was once plain and hollow, was now decorated with fresh blood that reached all the way to the ceiling. The smell of human intestines, undigested food and fresh blood mixed in the air and covered the entirety of the room. However, the person dared the smell and sight as he approach the monster from behind.

That person was none other than Genus, still sweating profusely, approaching his most prized creation.

Carnage Kabuto.

''Hey Carnage Kabuto. Are you well? It appears that you've killed a bunch of my clones again. Are you satisfied?''

The beetle-like being turned its head around, in order to see the person talking to it. But quicker than a fly, Carnage Kabuto spun its entire body around in order to face Genus, despite the fact that he was chained. Both Genus and Kabuto can only see each other through the light appearing from the sole window of the room. Darkness enveloped the mutilated corpses around them.

'' **Huh? You moron, why would I be satisfied!?** ''

With a single pull, Carnage Kabuto broke the chains holding him, including the brace that held him by the neck. Despite being free, Genus took no notice.

'' **I've been kept locked up down beneath the Earth! Me! Carnage Kabuto! The strongest fighter in the entirety of the House of Evolution!** '' the beetle like being roared out loud, to the point that it messed up Genus' hair.

Genus was unfazed still. He showed no signs of fear.

''You were mentally unstable. We couldn't control you, so we had no other choice.'' the doctor argued.

Carnage Kabuto stomped the ground in amusement, drawing his face closer to Genus.

'' **Control me? You fool!** '' Kabuto exclaimed, before laughing out loud.

'' **I am the culmination of the 'New Human' you imbeciles have sought for so long. My intelligence along with my physical strength are incomparable to your own!** ''

Drawing his face about two inches away from Genus, who ignored the toxic smell of his breath, Carnage Kabuto continued about with his rant.

'' **You earthlings are the ones that should be obeying me!** '' he finished, and like a dog, he stuck his tongue out right in front of Genus' face, accompanied with matching licking sounds.

 _No. You're a failure._

 _It is true that you perform at levels unheard of..._

 _But you lack humanity._

Carnage Kabuto held his right fist behind him, making crackling noises as he clenched it hard, his entire body shaking as if he was holding something back. The beetle's eyes stared at Genus' with intent to kill.

Genus was no fool to ignore such intent.

''Go ahead. Kill me. Plenty of clones could take my place.''

Even Carnage Kabuto was puzzled by Genus' statement.

The scientist then continued.

''However, I have a favor to ask first. There is a specimen I desperately must have.'' he said. As soon as he said that, a holographic screen suddenly appeared right next to them, showing an image of Saitama picking his nose and Genos lighting up their way forward as they continue on through the hidden stairway.

''The bald one. He is extremely strong. I believe that only you can defeat him. I want you to retrieve him for me.''

Carnage Kabuto chuckled with his deep voice, more than willing to accept his creator's challenge. A smile plastered onto his monstrous face.

''Dead or alive.'' finished Genus.

...

...

...

...

...

At the surface where the House of Evolution's main building was destroyed, a certain green haired esper found her way towards the wreckage where the building once stood. Even she was surprised at what happened, as she landed on the ground, ignoring if her bare feet was now covered in soot and ashes.

Her drone followed close behind her.

''Take ten photos of this. The council will find this interesting.'' the psychic told the drone, which responded by making clicking noises, the drone's eyes which were modeled after a fly flashing every time it took a picture. After ten clicks, the drone beeped, signifying it was done.

As soon as it was done, the esper noticed the opened doorway, revealing the stairs that led underground. It was dark, as the green haired 28 year old pointed out to herself.

''You got a flashlight?'' Tatsumaki asked the drone, which responded by having its eyes light up, before flying in front of the staircase and illuminating much of the darkness.

The esper could only smirk.

''Alright. Let's go.''

She then floated down, following the path of the stairway, allowing the drone to take the lead for illumination.

...

...

...

...

...

''This basement is huge! I'll admit, I'm getting kind of fired up!''

The voice of an excited Saitama echoed throughout the long hallway of the basement, as both he and Genos walked to find their next enemy, hoping to locate the leader of the House of Evolution and take him down once and for all.

However, as Saitama continued his walk, Genos gasped and took a step back, coming to a complete halt. Saitama noticed this however, and stopped as well, turning around to see Genos genuinely surprised.

''I sense living beings deeper within...Master, two of them are approaching!''

The bald man then turned around, before both he and Genos heard a loud roar, and the lights in the distance being broke off one by one.

'' **Let's go!** ''

The cause was none other than Carnage Kabuto, who was more than eager for an actual fight. His long horn was the one breaking off the lights, as he ran through the hallway holding Genus with his right palm. His face looked like he had every intention to kill.

'' **You said that it was the bald one, correct?** ''

''Y-yes!'' Genus gasped, choking for air as Carnage Kabuto swayed him around.

'' **In that case, you don't need the one on the left!** '' Carnage Kabuto boomed, and simultaneously, he released Genus from his grip and the doctor fell down to the cold, metal floor with a thump, before slamming the entirety of his left fist unto Genos, slamming him into the metal wall, causing the blond cyborg to carve through the hard, cold metal.

Saitama could only watch.

''Oi, Genos. You alright?'' he asked an unconscious Genos, whose head was pinned to the metal wall, with his body swaying loose.

The baldy then turned around to face the 11 foot beetle towering right behind him.

'' **I am Carnage Kabuto! We got a combat experimentation room, let's duke it out over there!** ''

Furrowing his eyebrows down and facing the beetle, Saitama wasn't too pleased with the quick turn of events.

''You turned Genos into a piece of modern art.''

Clenching his fist, the bald man made his decision.

''Fight's on!''

Carnage Kabuto could only chuckle, smiling maliciously with intentions to annihilate the bald man.

...

...

...

...

...

They quickly made it towards the room, which was located at the end of the long hallway. The room itself was plain and bright, and it was quite larger than the entirety of a city park. The tiles that make up the room were no actual tiles but were blocks that had reflective properties similar to a bounce house.

Now, standing in the middle of the room were none other than Saitama and Carnage Kabuto.

'' **Pretty big eh? This is where they make us fight in order to test our combat abilities.**

 **Now. Let's start the killing.** ''

Immediately after saying that, Carnage Kabuto was engulfed in flames. However, it only lasted for a couple of seconds and as the flames dispersed, it revealed that it had no effect whatsoever to Carnage Kabuto. The beetle was puzzled before looking at the only entrance of the room to see Genos, who had multiple scratches on both arms and even cracks that can be found on his left cheek just below the eyes. The blaze of fire had left a trail of ashes on the floor from the entrance to where Carnage Kabuto was standing.

'' **Ooohh...so you're still alive huh?** ''

Genos never replied.

The blonde then quickly disappeared from the entryway as he swiftly plowed his way towards the mutant beetle. In seconds, Genos managed to land a quick kick on the face that had no effect on Kabuto but boosted Genos to the other side of the room, to where the cyborg ran around the beetle, releasing a blast of flames from his right palm as he did, creating a ring of fire as he ran around Kabuto in a circle.

Genos quickly made a huge leap, grabbing the opportunity as he saw Kabuto still engulfed in flames but as he was in mid-air about to land his next blow, Kabuto shrugged off the flames before having his eyes staring at Genos'.

'' **You fool!** '' the beetle boomed.

However, the cyborg took no notice.

The blonde's eyes were now enveloped in a golden glow.

''MACHINEGUN BLOW!'' the cyborg screamed, before releasing a lightning fast series of blows that all landed on Carnage Kabuto's face. The blows were so quick that it created a series of electrical waves that spread throughout Carnage Kabuto's entire body.

The cyborg then finished his combo attack by slamming his right fist onto Carnage Kabuto's chest, and much to his shock and surprise, the hard material of Kabuto's exoskeleton was more than enough to break off Genos' entire right arm, the material so stiff that the cyborg's arm shattered like glass that reached up until his shoulder blades, which now revealed a series of wires.

''What!? How can this be?!'' Genos exclaimed.

Kabuto could only laugh.

'' **My exoskeleton is tougher than any human metal! Tougher than even titanium!** '' Carnage Kabuto boomed, before slamming the entirety of his right fist onto Genos, his knuckles knocking out and breaking his left eye along with blowing of his left ear, the force of the blow sending Genos crashing down the floor, which caused him to bounce back up and sent him crashing unto Saitama, who caught him just in time.

The cyborg's body shook in the caped baldy's arms, who just looked at the broken cyborg with worry. The one armed cyborg struggled to force himself upright in Saitama's arms.

''He got me...let me...take him...'' the blonde wheezed.

Following his wishes, Saitama settled Genos down the floor.

''Your face is all cracked, your left eye is jacked up, your left ear is missing and you have your right arm broken. Don't push yourself.''

However, Genos paid no heed to his ''master'', as he raised his remaining left arm and charged up another concentrated fire blast.

 _This next attack of mine will completely drain me of my firepower for over thirty minutes...I have...to try..._

''Incineration...BLAST!''

While laying down the ground, Genos released a large ball of concentrated fire energy from the ports of the palm of his hand, and as he did, his entire body twitched and shook, due to the massive effort that he had to exert in order to do so.

The fire ball swiftly made its way towards Carnage Kabuto, who only smirked, before retaliating by taking a deep breath and then blowing unto the fire ball, causing it to quickly deflect its flight path right back towards Genos and Saitama.

''With his breath!? IMPOSSIBLE!'' exclaimed Genos.

Before Genos could even blink, his own fire ball slammed unto both himself and Saitama, causing the fireball to explode into a blazing inferno that engulfed the entire room and all three beings that were staying inside it. From the floor to the very ceiling, the fire raged throughout the room, and even made its way through the entrance, blazing 4 meters inside the hallway before the flames dissipated.

As the smoke and flames cleared, Saitama was the first to open his eyes, just to see Genos having a new afro hairstyle, with his remaining arm now glowing bright orange. Genos opened his eyes as well, just to see his remaining arm melt right until his shoulder caps, the molten liquid dropping and splattering on the ground, mixing with the ashes. Now, Genos was literally unarmed, and he could not believe it.

''H-How...How could this be?'' the cyborg coughed, as he struggled to breathe.

Carnage Kabuto can only laugh.

'' **You're merely made from synthetic steel! Of course you would melt from your own flames!** '' he boomed.

Genos grunted and growled, as he attempted to stand up once more despite the fact that he was literally unarmed. However, one hand grabbed him by the shoulder and helped him sit up straight. The cyborg looked to his right to see Saitama, his so called master.

''No. Let me handle this. You know how much I hate modern art these days.'' the bald man said, before standing up and walking away from the crippled cyborg, facing the 11 foot tall Carnage Kabuto, who taunted both him and Genos by revealing his unusually long tongue, accompanied with matching licking sounds that were awfully disturbing to the average person.

However, Saitama was unfazed, fear absent inside him. Instead, Kabuto's taunts only proved to boost the bald man and pump his hopes up. He clenched his fists, as he faced the giant beetle.

''I gotta admit, you've gone and gotten my hopes up.'' Saitama grinned.

Would he finally find the exhilaration of a real fight he was longing for?

...

...

...

...

...

Genus had recovered from Carnage Kabuto's deadly grip which wounded his right arm, and due to that reason, the scientist had to apply pressure over the wound using his left hand. Along with that, he had a wound on the left side of his forehead due to when he bumped his head on the cold, metal floor when Carnage Kabuto dropped him suddenly, so blood ran over his left eye, to which the scientist ignored. A bone located in his right thigh was fractured, so Genus had to force himself up against the wall, as he stubbornly made his way towards the combat experimentation room, his limp walking apparent.

 _I have always been critical of humans and their inferior abilities..._

 _The entire species, aside from myself, can only be viewed as dumb animals. The realization was pure agony for me. If memory serves me right, I was 15 when it occurred to me..._

 _A plan to evolve the human animal, and create a world where I could live contentedly._

 _A utopia of my own._

 _Created by me._

 _A world made up of only us, with the new human breed that will transcend humanity!_

And with that, Genus was forced to kneel, as his wounds took a toll on him, sending extreme pain and agony flowing throughout the entirety of his body. However, as stubborn as he is, he stood up once again, realizing how close he was at the combat experimentation room, the light almost blinding him.

 _I must see it through._

 _Compared to my anguish back then, this physical pain I feel now is nothing._

Meanwhile, inside the room, Carnage Kabuto continued taunting the caped baldy, waving his index finger towards Saitama, addressing him to come closer.

'' **C'mon! What's the hold up? Gimme everything you got!** '' Kabuto boomed.

 _Carnage Kabuto, a demon incarnate, the strongest and most brutal creation of the House of Evolution. Let's see how you, at your archaic stage of human development, fare against a monster who is at the final form of artificial evolution._

 _Or will you be the trigger for a new evolution?_

 _I can't wait to find out!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Meanwhile, a certain green-haired esper found herself lost in the large underground basement, her drone which provided her with illumination flying right beside her. The psychic floated her way throughout the facility, attempting to find a certain baldy wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

It felt like hours for the Tornado of Terror, but it wasn't long before she found an automated door. As soon as she floated right in front of it, it slid open for her, revealing the House of Evolution's experimentation room. The first thing that Tatsumaki saw were bundles of papers and folders scattered on the floor, a huge holographic screen on the wall, and multiple mutilated and deformed bodies floating around and about in their respective stasis tanks.

What caught the esper's attention was the live video feed playing on the holographic screen.

She saw a humongous beetle-like Mysterious Being, and facing him was none other than the bald man she was looking for, Saitama.

However, what the esper failed to notice were hundreds of laboratory workers that looked strikingly similar to one another staring at her, every single one of them holding a loaded automatic assault rifle. Of course, they bore no protective clothing, and only wore their lab coats that bore their numbers.

Tatsumaki could only sigh.

 _Finally found you. Let me just take care of these guys though._

And not long after, a panicked clone screamed.

''FIREEE!''

And with that, hundreds of assault rifles came to life and lit up the room, M4A1s releasing their 5.56 mms all headed towards the Tornado of Terror.

The esper could only smirk, before raising her left hand to her shoulder level in front of her, said hand now enveloped in an emerald green glow.

The rest is history.

...

...

...

...

...

Saitama took a step forward, seemingly accepting Carnage Kabuto's challenge to face him. His white cape swayed along with the sudden gust of wind, as he clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows, taking a slow march towards the House of Evolution's undefeated champion.

This pumped up Carnage Kabuto, who widened his smile.

'' **Oh, I see it. I see it! You're supposed to be strong.** ''

However, he was surprised when Saitama came up with a reply.

''Don't disappoint me now. You're supposed to be this place's ultimate weapon, right? You're clearly not the same as the guys this morning. Look at you, just oozing with confidence.'' the bald man said.

Kabuto could only smirk.

As Saitama continued his approach, Carnage Kabuto suddenly disappeared, swiftly running as he reappeared once again behind the Caped Baldy, who seemed unfazed with the recent turn of events. Genos, however, was surprised.

''Such speed!''

As Carnage Kabuto retracted his right fist as he prepared to slam it onto his opponent, something inside him snapped, as he saw Saitama look at him from where he was standing using the very corner of his right eye.

Kabuto was terrified.

As swiftly as he could, he flew all the way to the other side of the room, leaving the caped baldy puzzled as Carnage Kabuto forced himself up against the wall, sweating profusely and breathing heavily as if he were having a heart attack.

''What are you doing?'' Saitama could only ask.

This left Genus astonished.

''What is this!? Carnage Kabuto retreating?!''

...

...

...

Meanwhile, in the House of Evolution's experimentation and research room, there stood the S-Class Rank 2 Tornado of Terror, also known as Tatsumaki, standing amidst a sea of mutilated corpses of cloned laboratory workers along with their dismantled M4A1s. Bullets and destroyed research papers scattered on the floor, and the stasis tanks stood broken, the mutilated bodies inside lying down the cold, metal floor, attempting to breathe and function with their incomplete and mangled bodies.

Ignoring them all, the green haired esper along with her drone had her arms crossed as she only watched the live video feed shown on the huge holographic screen in front of her, showing Saitama's fight against Carnage Kabuto, and even the psychic was surprised to see the bigger beetle retreat against such an uninterested looking bald man.

''What just happened? He just backed off?'' she asked to no one in particular.

The drone next to her beeped in reply.

...

...

...

Now, the entirety of Carnage Kabuto's body was drenched in sweat.

'' ** _If I'd attacked him just now, he would've killed me! Who the hell is this guy?_** ''

Saitama stood there, completely puzzled.

'' _ **He's leaving himself wide open, yet all my instincts are screaming, sending out danger signals!**_ ''

Finally, Carnage Kabuto broke, as he roared in pure desperation.

'' **BASTARRRDDD! WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF FREAK!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STRONG?!** ''

Doctor Genus and Genos were speechless.

Inside the experimentation and research room, Tatsumaki gasped, with her mouth now agape. She took a step back, and bluntly ignored when her bare foot stepped on a skull of a mutilated clone, not even noticing that she crushed it to bits.

All while Saitama stood there like an innocent child who was lost in the local supermarket and looking for his mother. He was still clueless as ever.

Carnage Kabuto panted, as he stared down at his much stronger opponent.

The entire House of Evolution was silent.

Until Saitama finally realized, and spoke up.

''So you wanna know too?''

No response.

But Saitama took it anyways.

''Okay. Fine.

Genos. You listen up too.''

The unarmed cyborg who was now in an afro, who could do nothing but sit up straight as he watched the battle unfold, was genuinely surprised. He was not expecting his master to tell his secret on the first official day that they met, let alone in front of an enemy.

'' _He's going to tell us right now? The secret behind his immeasurable power?_ '' Genos thought to himself.

''I'd like to know too.'' a new voice came.

Saitama was puzzled at the new face as he looked to his right to see a wounded young man, who was walking limp towards him.

''Huh? Who are you?'' the bald man asked.

''I am Genus.''

''Well alright, listen up Genius.'' Saitama boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room, no one caring about how he got the doctor's name wrong. Not even his creation, Carnage Kabuto paid any attention to the bald man's falter. Both he and Genus wanted to know Saitama's life long secret on how he retrieved his god-like strength and power. It would mean the dawn of a new evolutionary age.

Even Tatsumaki was interested in knowing Saitama's secret, as she found herself walking closer towards the holographic screen, unconsciously leaning on the holographic keyboard. It wasn't long before the green haired esper realized that there was a seat waiting right next beside her.

However, only Genos was against the matter.

'' _No! It's too risky! He can't let any of these guys know his secret! It's the recipe for disaster!_ '' Genos screamed inside his head as he watched both Carnage Kabuto and Genus remained stationary, standing like statues as they await the bald man in the yellow jumpsuit to spill his beans and reveal the methods towards his godly capabilities.

''First. What's important is to make sure that you stick with this intense training regime...'' Saitama started. Not that he expected his master to follow his silent protest because he knew a fact that he wasn't a psychic, Genos was genuinely surprised still, as he could do nothing but watch and listen to Saitama's backstory. However unbeknownst to the blonde cyborg, the three of them were being watched by a psychic, who could basically hear everything they were thinking about from the experimentation and research room of the facility.

The esper folded her arms in amusement, crossing her legs in hopes of finding a suitable sitting position. She could only smirk.

''It looks like our target has already found himself a friend. A student, if I may say.'' Tatsumaki chuckled, before continuing to watch the revelation unfold.

'' _Training? Not body modification surgery or...genetic enhancement, but training?_ '' Genus could only scream in his mind.

'' _ **What training?**_ '' thought Carnage Kabuto, who was now drowning in his own sweat.

The unarmed Genos was speechless, as Saitama proceeded to call out his name.

''Listen Genos. You just have to keep doing it. Now matter how difficult it gets. Because I'm telling you right now, it took me a full three years to get this strong.''

And after the appetizer, came the main dish. With eyebrows furrowed, a noticeably deeper voice and his face heavily toned, he proceeded to satisfy his customers with what they have been craving for. For sure, it was the recipe of a lifetime.

''ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!''

''ONE HUNDRED SIT-UPS!''

''ONE HUNDRED SQUATS!''

''FOLLOWED BY A TEN KILOMETER RUN!''

''DO IT EVERY SINGLE DAY!''

Everyone in the facility was speechless, and Genos was most shocked by this revelation. However, despite this, Saitama paid no heed and continued his story. Apparently, he also had dessert for everyone.

''And of course, make sure you get yourself a balanced three meals per day. Just a banana in the morning is fine. But the most important thing, is that you should never, ever, air conditioning unit in the summer or the heating unit in the winter, so you can strengthen the mind. Truth be told, in the beginning, you'll wish you were dead. You might start thinking:

'What's the harm of taking a day off?'

But for me, it's different. In order to become a strong hero, no matter how tough it was, even if I was spitting blood, I never stopped. I kept doing squats even when my legs were so heavy they refused to move. And even if my arms made weird clicking noises, I kept doing push-ups. A year and a half later, I started to notice a difference...

I was bald! And indeed, I had become stronger!

In other words, you gotta train like hell to the point that all of your hair falls out. That's the only way to become strong.

These guys that are wasting their time and messing around with the ''New Human Race'' and all of those evolution crap will clearly never make it this far. You want to know the true meaning of our strength? We, as humans beings, are strong because we have the ability to bring change upon ourselves!''

Saitama finally finished up, and everyone had their mouths agape.

'' _W-what?_ '' was the only word running in Genus' mind right now.

'' _ **Is this guy...for real?**_ '' thought Carnage Kabuto.

Even Tatsumaki was impressed.

''This guy is not as simple minded as I had originally thought. Sweet! Not only am I going to send to the council a juicy package of video evidence, it also comes with a bonus of wisdom lessons!'' the S-Class hero exclaimed to no one in particular. She was alone where she was staying at, other than the drone that was given to her by Sitch, so she took no notice at the volume of her voice.

Genos however, was at disbelief.

''Master...you are so...

FULL OF CRAP!''

Saitama's look of confidence suddenly washed itself away, as the bald man found himself looking at an enraged, armless Genos.

''THAT IS NOTHING BUT STANDARD STRENGTH TRAINING! AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT INTENSE! IT'S MERELY ON A NORMAL LEVEL!''

The bald man could say no word.

''I...I HAVE TO GET STRONGER! I DIDN'T ASK TO STUDY UNDER YOU JUST TO HEAR SOME SICK JOKES!''

Still speechless, but Genos continued his rant.

''Master Saitama, your power is clearly stronger than what you'd get from training your body. We want to know your true secret!'' while his voice went noticeably softer, Genos still screamed his final statement. Tatsumaki found it quite amusing how he ranted his robotic heart out with no arms at all. She almost found it cute.

Saitama maintained a calm demeanor however, and sighed, before replying to Genos with one raised eyebrow.

''Genos, you may not believe me, but that's all I ever did.''

And with this, Genos gasped once more.

'' **Oh yeah?** '' a deep voice boomed from behind Genos, and the cyborg looked behind him to see Carnage Kabuto's body shaking, wrinkling to the point that he grew larger, parts of his exoskeleton tearing off of him. His skin went from brown to a shade of cyan. His teeth grow sharp and his eyes go white, his body bulks up and the horn on his head sharpens to a point. He also gained a secondary spike on his nape, as he grew from his original 11 feet, to a humongous height of 26 feet tall. Now towering over everyone in the room, his skin then turned into a shade of dark blue, and a crimson red glow suddenly enveloped his eyes.

''No! Carnage Kabuto! You'll go on another rampage!'' exclaimed Genus.

However, he was too late. Carnage Kabuto was paying no heed from anyone. Genos and Tatsumaki were surprised when the combat room suddenly started to blare an alarm, a red light flashing all over the facility. The blond cyborg could only watch in disbelief as the only remaining entrance and exit of the room suddenly closed down. Not even Genus could stop it, but he knew he could do nothing as he awaited Kabuto to finish his transformation.

Tatsumaki did nothing to reopen the emergency doors, as she was far too preoccupied in watching the battle about to unfold.

'' **I bet you aren't stronger than me anyways. And since you pissed me off, I'm gonna annihilate you! Mark my word!** '' Kabuto roared, as Saitama could do nothing but await the end of his transformation.

When Carnage Kabuto was complete, he stomped the ground, causing a small hole with multiple cracks around it, showcasing his augmented strength and power.

'' **CARNAGE MODE!** '' the transformed entity roared.

With this, the entire combat experimentation room lost its plain white color, and was changed to a dark color of charcoal black and blood red, and on the background was a long, ominous beep sound that you would hear when someone has flat-lined inside a hospital.

Towering over the trio of Saitama, Genos and Genus, the transformed Carnage Kabuto cackled into laughter, before booming once more.

'' **When I enter this state, I lose control for an entire week and my lust for death and destruction cannot be quelled until then! After I decimate you, I'll head to the next town and start a killing rampage until next Saturday!** ''

As soon as he heard the word Saturday, Saitama's eyes widened, as if he had a horrible realization.

'' **If you are indeed a strong hero, then try and stop me!** ''

Still staring in disbelief, Saitama never even noticed that Carnage Kabuto had already appeared right in front of him, before slamming the entirety of his fist unto the bald hero, who was sent flying into the opposite wall, the hero slamming unto the reflective wall, allowing Carnage Kabuto to fly mid-air to quickly land another powerful blow unto the hero, who was sent flying around the room like a ping pong ball.

 _No way...it can't be..._

 _Dammit, I may have made a horrible mistake..._

As Saitama once again fell down the floor, Kabuto quickly grabbed the opening as he slammed his entire body right unto the bald hero, causing the both of them to bounce off the ground, sending several of the reflective blocks flying.

 _This guy's in Carnage Mode..._

 _He said he'll be on a rampage for a whole week?_

With Saitama floating in mid-air, Carnage Kabuto appeared right behind him, before landing a series of lightning fast blows in hypersonic succession, and with each blow, the beetle would scream out the word 'death' out loud.

 _He'll be like this till next Saturday?_

 _One whole week from today..._

The caped baldy was then sent flying towards the ceiling, with Carnage Kabuto quickly and mercilessly following close behind, as he made a huge leap, using the ceiling to bounce himself back towards Saitama's flight path, before preparing to deal the finishing blow towards the bald man, who was even unaware of what was happening to him.

 _Next Saturday..._

 _In other words...today is Saturday too._

 _That means..._

As Genus saw Saitama only a full 12 inches away from Carnage Kabuto's incoming fist, the doctor could do nothing but smirk in assumed victory.

''It's all over. There's no one in this world that can stop the likes of Carnage Kabuto.'' he muttered to no one in particular.

However, little did he know, that Saitama had come to a realization.

 _That means..._

 _Today is..._

And with one punch, the bald hero had arrived with his conclusion.

''BARGAIN DAY AT THE SUPERMARKET! ''

Without even realizing it, Saitama had slammed his right fist unto Carnage Kabuto's incoming left, and the result was the entirety of Carnage Kabuto's body blowing up into smithereens, green blood splattering all over the room. The punch blew off the 26 feet tall monster's torso, and all that remained were the lower body, his mutilated right arm and his detached head, which all came down and crashed on the floor.

The blaring siren and the alarm lights were then deactivated the moment Carnage Kabuto met his demise. The combat room returned to its normal state, except for the fact that the mutilated corpse of the House of Evolution's strongest warrior was laying in the middle of the room, the slayer of such beast kneeling on the ground screaming, not even aware of the fact that he had just annihilated his seventh Mysterious Being for the day. His mind was preoccupied with something else.

Genus was left devastated.

''Who the hell is this guy!?'' he screamed, but was left puzzled when Saitama screamed in agony as well.

''I SCREWED UPPP!''

''What the hell is he-''

''I am pretty sure that he is upset about this...oh, I have forgotten I have no arms now.'' Genos said, walking towards the scientist, and quickly realizing that he was literally unarmed. He then turned to his right side, before instructing the doctor.

''Please. The grocery coupon is inside my right pocket. Get it for me.''

And Genus followed the cyborg's simple instructions, as he grabbed the piece of paper, and unfolded it, which revealed an advertisement about a sale at a local supermarket.

 **SATURDAY ONLY! GIGANTIC SALE!** were the words written on the paper, along with the discounted price of some grocery items.

The unarmed cyborg then ran to his master, who was kneeling down the ground in agony.

''Master, the store closes at 10:00 pm. That is about four hours away. If we really hurry, then we might be able to make it.''

The caped baldy, as if by magic, came back to life with the cyborg's words.

''Really!? I'll make it if I hurry?!''

''Yes master!''

''Well what are we waiting for, let's go Genos!''

''Yes master!''

And with that, Saitama swiftly ran out of the facility, and not even bothering to look for a proper exit, the caped baldy slammed his way through the opposite wall of the House of Evolution's combat experimentation room, instantly carving a ginormous tunnel that revealed the forest on the other side. The cyborg was right behind the bald man, attempting to keep up with the hero who now had his hopes up once more.

Genus was speechless.

In just one day, he had lost his elite task force, his 3rd Strongest fighter decommissioned, and both the 2nd and 1st Strongest fighters decimated by a bald man. Most of his creations were destroyed, and he had lost a significant amount of his workforce due to the fact that Carnage Kabuto himself had slaughtered them. Also, with the fact that Genos was on the loose, the probability that he will be arrested along with all of his research is sky-high.

...

...

...

The scientist then came up with a decision.

 _I think I'm done with evolution._

 _It appears that I am the one who must change..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

After seeing the entire battle unfold, a certain S-Class esper retrieved the facility's flash drive from the research room's computer and placed it inside her left pocket.

However, after doing so, the screen then showed once again another live video feed. This time, the esper witnessed the leader of the facility walking away from everything that just transpired through the hole that Saitama created, dropping and leaving a piece of paper behind.

''It seems that he has decided to change.''

The green haired psychic could only smirk.

''Well good for him. I'll let the cleanup guys handle the remaining research papers for me. I'm pretty beat.'' Tatsumaki said to no one in particular, as she pulled out a small, rectangular box of metal from her right pocket. She then placed it down the cold, metal floor right next to the skull she just cracked. The metallic box then opened in order to revealed an antenna, making beeping noises as it arose. It had revealed itself to be a tracker, before Tatsumaki pressed the button of her earpiece in order to contact Sitch.

''Yo, this is Tornado of Terror reporting. I found the House of Evolution, and I noticed that the facility scrambled my built-in tracker you guys use to follow me around. I'm placing a secondary tracker for you guys to get the location.''

''Excellent. What's the status of the facility?'' asked the operator on the other side. It was Sitch.

''Pretty messed up. Upper facility's destroyed, and the basement's decommissioned at this point. Leader decided to bail. Oh, and by the way, I have more video evidence for you. I know where our guy lives, and he's got himself a student under his tutelage.''

''Is that so? Well come right here, I was just on my way to ask whether the council approved this 'Saitama' of ours.''

''On it.''

And with that, the green haired esper made her way to City A, basically disappearing from the facility. Her drone followed suit.

...

...

...

...

...

'' **Yes yes. The man with the name of Saitama is now approved by the Registry and Ranking Council to be eligible in order to skip the registration tests and become an official professional Hero of the Association.**

 **According to photo and video evidences, as well as testimonies coming from an official of the Hero Association, major reasons for eligibility include: repelling two Dragon-level threats in quick succession from Cities A and B, respectively; contributed a major role in repelling the Subterranean Global Invasion from over 4 years ago; as well as participating in the destruction and downfall of the House of Evolution, neutralizing over six (6) members.**

 **As a professional Hero, Mr. Saitama has been classified into the 'PHYSICAL' Ability Type.**

 **Dated 30th of July 2019, with the power vested in me, supported by the evidence and testimony of Sitch, Association General Director of Emergency Situation Operations and Tornado of Terror, S-Class Rank 2 Professional Hero...we hereby declare Mr. Saitama into the S-Class as Rank 17, following the default introductory ranking system of every newcoming professional hero in the Hero Association.'**'

''Thank you sir. By the way, have you received Tornado's photo and video evidence regarding Mr. Saitama's companion? I suggest having a look and you can be the judge whether he is eligible as well or not.''

'' **Very well, Mr. Sitch. We'll get right on it.** ''

...

...

...

...

...

'' **The man with the name of Genos is now approved by the Registry and Ranking Council to be eligible in order to skip the registration tests and become an official professional Hero of the Association.**

 **According to photo and video evidences, major reasons for eligibility include: participating in the destruction and downfall of the House of Evolution, putting one (1) member out of commission, and causing the destruction of its main Headquarters.**

 **As a professional Hero, Mr. Genos has been classified into the 'MACHINE' Ability Type.**

 **Dated 31st of July 2019,** **with the power vested in me, supported by the evidence and testimony of Sitch, Association General Director of Emergency Situation Operations and Tornado of Terror, S-Class Rank 2 Professional Hero...we hereby declare Mr. Genos into the S-Class as Rank 18, following the default introductory ranking system of every newcoming professional hero in the Hero Association.**''

...

...

...

...

...

August 1 would be a brand new day for both Saitama and Genos.

* * *

 **Lol. Make sure you get back up on top and read everything.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to continue your support through your reviews! It really helps me find errors in my stories so I can correct them. Be sure to stick around each week for updates!**

 **Thanks! ^_^**

 **Peace! - BTR100**


End file.
